


actiones secundum fidei

by Minachi



Series: actiones secundum fidei [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All criticism welcome, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, DustHorror, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feels, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Headcanon, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Maybe I don't know what you're thinking, Multiverse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Narrator Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overarching plot, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Interactive, Self-Indulgent, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, Some Fluff, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Yandere Elements, but then more angst, dating sim elements, mystery?, plot twists?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minachi/pseuds/Minachi
Summary: The bastard child of Undertale AU fanon and dating sim games, this story is about the "bad sanses". The inclusion of Nightmare, Error, Dusttale Sans, Horrortale Sans, Killertale Sans, and Cross is planned. This is a reader-interactive story, each chapter will have choices for people to answer in the comments.The goal for this story is to have horror, mystery, and dating sim elements.We'll see how it goes
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: actiones secundum fidei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069691
Comments: 1294
Kudos: 249





	1. The first choices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Formido Ab Arce.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885322) by [TotallyNotNerdy63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63). 



> I've been reading these kind of fics lately and I came up with an idea for my own. I haven't written fanfictions since middle school, which was very cringe and I deleted.  
> This is just for fun, but I'm always happy to get feedback. And if anyone spots a spelling or grammatical error, please let me know so I can fix it.

Hello?

Is there anyone there?

I can’t tell at this point...

I guess I’ll proceed as planned anyway.

Welcome ~~**player**~~ reader to this world.

What world do you wonder? Well, that’s up to you. The choices you make will shape this world.

The choices you make here, in the beginning, will shape your vessel, and determine the paths available to you in the future.

By choosing to ~~**play**~~ read this work, you consent to be exposed to pote- ~~ **ahhahah**~~ , sorry I’m sorry. Potentially upsetting content like violence, death, and implied sexual situations. ~~**Like that’s not exactly what you are all here for.**~~

  
  


**T ~~hat should be enough to give you an idea of what you're getting into.~~** I’ll be able to see any questions you may have later and be able to answer. ~~**Eventually, if I feel like it, and remember to check.**~~

~~**...** ~~

**~~Welp. Here we go~~.**

The world you will enter takes inspiration from something called “Undertale”, created by a being known as “Toby Fox”. The creation of this being apparently inspired the creation of “alternates'' colloquially known as “AUs”. Characters from these AUs will appear in this work. The characters and mechanics of this world, however, will be based upon the author's personal interpretations. It is likely that they will sprinkle some of their own headcanons here and there.

The vessel you get to shape will be a human female. An adult one, to clarify. This vessel will be in adequate physical condition. In this context, adequate means being able to run away from mentally unstable skeletons that are also potential love interests.

  
  


~~**Really?**~~ **(🕆︎☠︎✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎✋︎☝︎✋︎👌︎☹︎☜︎)** ~~**Wow, I don’t understand humans at all. Well, I don’t really care enough to judge. I’ll just do my job.**~~

More specifically, the vessel will be able to sprint relatively fast but will lose steam fast. The vessel could jog a moderate pace for some time, perhaps an hour, but not much longer than that. Walking could be done comfortably as long as the vessel has the energy. Lack of sleep, hunger, or injury will affect the vessel.

The vessel will be pretty flexible as if they had spent their childhood being abandoned by their parents at gymnastics. This should be helpful in a variety of situations you may encounter.

That’s the end of the base characteristics of your vessel for this world. The rest is up to you ~~**players**~~ readers.

The first choice is the most important; what soul will you choose?

Patience. **You remain calm and think carefully before acting**

Bravery. **Even when fear takes root in your soul, you won’t let it slow you down**

Integrity. **You’ll never go against your principles, no matter what the situation may be**

Perseverance. **No matter what happens, you’ll keep trying to move forward**

Kindness. **Your compassion is limitless and you reach out a hand to everyone**

Justice. **In spite of the reality, you still seek a just and fair world**

**☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎** . **In the end, it’s still just you.**

Like the Undertale universe, you will have an inventory only you can access. You will receive 3 items at the start of your tale. Your inventory is limited to 8 slots. Any object can be placed in your inventory but they cannot be stacked. The first item will be dependent on the soul you choose. The second item will be random, ~~**or whatever the author feels like.**~~ The third item will be one of the choices below. ~~**Choose carefully**~~

Option 1: A shiny apple. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. ~~**Though you might be needing one soon**~~

Option 2: A small switchblade. Be careful! It’s pretty sharp. 

Option 3: A scarf. Neatly woven out of wool, this scarf could have several uses. 

Option 4: A plain envelope with a card inside. Is there something written inside? 

In this world, you can freely view the stats of your vessel and the character you encounter. A ‘ping’ noise will sound whenever new information is available to you. 

A bit of friendly advice, always read through stats carefully. You never know when a small snippet of information could mean the difference between life and death. ~~ **Although I guess it doesn't** ** _really_** **matter to you...**~~

Now for the choice you’ve been waiting for.

Who do you want to encounter first?

  1. Nightmare, go big or go home! ~~**(I’d like to say it was nice knowing you, but I’d have to know you)**~~
  2. Horror!Sans, he just needs a snack. ~~**(I did mention your vessel is a human right?)**~~
  3. Error!Sans, the power of protagonist can overcome his hatred for AUs. ~~**(make sure to read the tags)**~~
  4. Someone else, how bad could it be? ~~**(The author probably doesn't want to kill you immediately, but...)**~~



And for funzies, a bonus question ~~**that will not impact this world at all! I promise!**~~

How do you feel about this world?

  1. Excited. You look forward to watching the events that will develop in this world.
  2. Not much, this is just another form of escape ~~**just like the author**~~ and you’re not particularly invested.
  3. Cautiously intrigued, you like the premise but are holding out on judgment until you see the execution
  4. Disappointed with yourself ~~**like the author**~~ for seeking this kind of content, but continuing to follow it anyways.
  5. Something else, elaborated in your own words.



  
  


Achievement unlocked!

 ~~ **Start Screen**~~ Prologue Completed!

 ~~ **Play through**~~ Read the prologue! ~~**I’m choosing to assume you read it in its entirety. Although I honestly won’t judge if you just skimmed it.**~~

  
  


Now then, we look forward to hearing your responses. I anticipate a great deal of entertainment from the paths you’ll carve out in this world.


	2. An easy start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the responses! The encounter ended up being a 4 way tie somehow, so I just decided on my own. The choices for chapter 3 will be in the notes at the end.
> 
> I love all feedback! Don't hesitate to write anything, and I'll try to respond to everyone

You all have made some interesting choices. Now it’s time for you to see where they’ll lead you. I hope you are prepared.

Your vessel awaits in

3

2

1

* * *

You startle awake violently, finding yourself curled up in a dark room. Dim light streams through the bottom of a door in front of you. The only sound you can pick up is your own breath. Inhaling deeply, you catch a faint musty odor in the air. Not particularly unpleasant, it triggers the impression of an antique store.

You rise up blindly, hands groping about for the wall as you try to orient yourself. It appears to be that you are in a closet of some sort, there’s barely enough leeway for you to take a few steps. Your hand reaches for the door, but you hesitate. You sense that there’s something important you should do first.

*Ping*

New Stats Available 

New Items Available 

New Achievements Unlocked 

Do you wish to view everything now? 

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: - Perseverance

Run: 1 

Day: 1

Energy: 100%

Hunger: 0%

Relationships: None ~~**(Awww, I’ll be your buddy)** ~~

Status: Alive **~~(good to know, I guess)~~ **

Location: Unknown **~~(helpful)~~ **

_Not knowing what this world has in store for you, fills you with PERSEVERANCE_

**Y/N Profile Explained**

Energy dropping to 0 will cause you to lose consciousness. Your energy level will affect the actions you can take

As hunger rises, energy exponentially drops. At 100% hunger, you will be unable to do much.

As you encounter characters, they will be added to your relationships.

Your status is a summary of your well-being. If you get injured, details will be here.

The rest is presumably self-explanatory

**Inventory**

Container of glue

Cracked Spectacles

Shiny Apple

You don’t see any sort of screen or hear a voice. This information is being produced within your own thoughts, it’s an odd thing to wrap your head around. Thinking about your inventory, the option to examine your items is conveyed. Pushing past the weirdness of everything, you begin to examine your items.

**Container of glue**

This glue will hold anything in place, forever ~~**(theoretically)**~~. No other glue will beat this one in a match of perseverance

x3 uses ~~**(make it count)** ~~

**Cracked Spectacles**

Large round frames like Grandma used to wear. The lenses are cracked and wearing them is likely to give you a headache. 

**Shiny Apple**

Would you doom all of humanity for a bite of this apple? Yes, yes you would. There’s something about this unblemished apple that makes your mouth water.

You realize this information is being read to you, in a way. It seemed to be from your own internal dialogue, but a voice you know isn’t yours is whispering in your mind. You can’t describe it, there’s only an impression of otherness that you notice when you concentrate. This invisible presence doesn’t seem to have ill intent, so you continue on to learning your achievements without concern.

**Achievements**

Never Alone **(NEW)**

_You’ll never be alone with a voice inside your head!_ ~~**_We’re stuck together like glue hehe_ ** ~~

Happy Birthday **(NEW)**

_Here, have some free stuff. No refunds or returns._

It’s not just a phase **(NEW)**

_Your soul glows within you, a soft lavender light. You will always PERSEVERE_

Baby’s first steps **(NEW)**

_You need to break in your new vessel, you’ll be needing it later_

Read the prologue (OLD)

Prologue Completed (OLD)

The achievements don’t appear to grant you anything besides a small twinkle of amusement. For a second, a feeling of resentment sparks in you. It’s gone before you can analyze it, confusing you.

You reach for the door again, grasping the handle carefully. You can’t detect signs of movement outside, hopefully, there isn’t anyone there.

You slowly push down the handle, pressing the door out cautiously. The door, which you can now partially make out in the dim luminescence, is fairly sturdy, made out of a dark, rough lumbar. It groans and squeaks as it opens causing you to wince, afraid that it'll alert someone.

After stepping out of the closet and letting go of the door, it slams behind you with a bang. You whirl back to be met with a blank wall. A pulse of anxiety flashes in you, as you trace the outline of the former door. There’s no going back, all that’s left is forward.

All the noise, while seemingly deafening to you, doesn't attract anything to this space. Flames flicker and crackle on the wall, medieval-style torches lining a short hallway.

The atmosphere is heavy, a dark feeling of gloom lingers everywhere. It surrounds you and hangs, a fog in the air that dampens your very soul.

You shake your head to clear your mind, straightening up, you begin to look for a path. A long royal-looking carpet lines the hallway. On one side, you can’t see anything at all. The hallway stretches infinitely into a murky abyss. You unconsciously shiver, an acute sense of distress seems to rise in your soul.

The opposite side leads into another hallway, you can see doors from where you're standing. You start to cautiously walk over, gaining confidence as no horrors leap out at you from the shadows.

As you continue your trek, you observe signs that this place is lived in. A scuff mark here, a ridge in the carpet there. **~~Dust~~ **

You’ve passed by many doors at this point. Several are damaged; scorch marks, slashes, and deep punctures in the wood. None of the doors have lights in them nor do they appear to be exits. 

The silence is starting to get to you. Foreboding crawls up your spine, forcing you to shudder. The air is deathly still, broken only by your own brisk pace. You keep your breathing steady, but your heart rate keeps rising as you keep going. 

It feels like your heart stops for a second as you listen to the familiar creak of a door. 

With blood rushing in your ears and the roar of your own heart, you spin around to see a door on your right slightly ajar. It definitely wasn’t like that before. The door swings into whatever lies behind it, giving you no clue to what may lie within. Despite tensing, preparing yourself for anything, nothing happens. 

Despite the ominous atmosphere, you approach the door and push it gently. It slowly creaks open and hearing no signs of life inside, you slide yourself in.

Grabbing the handle, you gently shut the door behind you, as quietly as you possibly can.

The new area you find yourself in looks like some kind of storeroom. There are shelves with miscellaneous items, barrels, and wood crates stacked everywhere. There are a few torches on the wall, but the majority of space is illuminated by an unknown source. Probably magic, which you appreciate.

If this had been a pitch-black room, you would have tripped almost immediately over the debris strewn across the ground. Carefully picking your way through bottles and nails, you peruse a shelf for something useful. 

Unfortunately, you can’t find anything to jimmy the crates or barrels with. There’s not even anything you could use as a weapon. You attempt to pry open a crate with your hands, but all that accomplishes is splinters and scratches.

You spot some paper, haphazardly stacked next to a sealed bottle of ink. Something whispers to you to pick it up and you oblige. Examining it causes information to pop into your brain.

**Bottle of Ink**

You can’t write without a pen, but maybe it has other uses. **~~Like summoning someone~~ **

You frown in confusion at that description but end up storing the ink in your inventory. 

*Ping*

Stats Updated 

Achievement Unlocked 

Do you wish to view everything now? 

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: - Perseverance

Run: 1 

Day: 1

Energy: 85%

Hunger: 20%

Relationships: None **~~(Narrator)~~**

Status: Alive

Location: Storage Room

_Several hours have passed in the blink of an eye, while no dangers have appeared you’re starting to get hungry._

**Achievements**

Boldly go where no-one has gone before **(NEW)**

_You chose to encounter an unknown character, are you sure you’re not a brave soul?_

Do you wish to view your old achievements? 

Yes **No**

A grumble in your stomach grounds you back to this reality. You consider eating the apple, but you decide it's better to save that for later. 

Searching ends up being a fruitless endeavor, leaving you more hungry and tired. Despite not physically exerting yourself, you have a profound sense of exhaustion. You’ve been keeping alert ever since you awoke and it’s starting to wear on you.

Glancing around the storeroom again, you deem it safe enough to rest in. As a precaution, you roll a barrel over to the door, blocking its entry. Or at least buy you time. 

Now physically and mentally worn out, you sweep out space to nap in. Sneezing at the dust in the air, you lay on the cobbled flooring. The coolness of a smooth rock on your cheek helps you relax on the uncomfortable bedrock. You intend to rest for a short break, maybe an hour tops. You find it hard to imagine actually falling asleep here. You curl into yourself as an attempt to keep warm, the stone leeching away your body heat.

* * *

Waking up is like floating up through water after doing a cannonball. It’s slow and doesn’t seem like it’s from your own effort. You're pretty chilly too, gooseflesh rising up all over your skin. 

You blearily blink your eyes, squinting at the light. A pain of hunger stabs into your stomach with the bite of a knife, the accompanying growl almost fearsome.

You take a deep breath to steel yourself and push yourself up. Your body protests as you stand, a wave of dizziness unbalancing you for a moment. 

You try to rub the sleep from your eyes, your mind still lagging behind your body. A dim sense of surprise rises as you realize you likely slept for a few hours.

You stagger up and end up plopping down heavily on a crate, the sudden drop bringing you fully into the awakened world. 

You sit there, unsure of what to do. You know the purpose of this world, but so far nothing has happened. 

You recognize that you should find something to eat, but you’re worried that you might lose your way and get eaten instead.

A sudden weight in your hand startles you, it's that bottle of ink. Holding up to the light and peering through it cautiously, you attempt to open it.

The cork is really stuck, pulling with your hands and your teeth don't even budge it. Flustered and frustrated, you throw the bottle at the ground in front of you, shattering it.

The sound is loud, with a clear quality to it as shards scatter across the floor.

There’s a pit in your stomach, growing anticipation with a touch of intrigue and anxiety.

...

...

...

But nobody came.

* * *

Letting out a sigh, you start to get up, intending to see if any of the shards could be useful. Then, without warning, the ink shifts and bubbles before shooting up.

A skeleton appears from the ink, a mischievous grin on his skull. His eyelights, originally an orange circle and a yellow star, change into a blue exclamation point and a green question mark.

“I wondered what could have summoned me here,” the skeleton said cheerfully. “I know Nightmare and Error would never even consider it. But I’ll jump on any chance to sneak into Nightmare’s castle.”

You stare dumbly at the skeleton for a moment. He’s a bit shorter than you and has a splatter of ink on his right cheekbone. The way his face moves despite being bone leads to all sorts of questions. 

Aside from the whole walking, talking skeleton thing other notable features pop out about him. For one, he has a paintbrush basically as big as he is strapped behind him. It looks heavy, how can he use it as a weapon? He’s also wearing a sash filled with vials, all unique colors that seem luminescent, corked with heart-shaped stoppers.

“So, who are you exactly?”, the skeleton asked, not appearing bothered by your staring. “My name’s Ink. You don’t look like a Frisk or Chara, so what’s a human doing in Nightmare’s castle?”

“Oh, I-um,” you stutter, mind racing as you try to come up with an answer. “I’m Y/N, and I don’t really know. I woke up in some sort of closet. I haven’t seen anyone here.”

“Really?,” Ink asked. “I hope they're not out terrorizing or destroying AUs. I wanted to hit up Error to watch some Undernovela.”

Ink grabs his paintbrush and deftly paints a large ink puddle on the ground. Realizing he’s leaving, you call out to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anybody expecting Ink? I love the concept of his character, I view him as a chaotic neutral that swings in either direction.
> 
> Ink!Sans belongs to @myebi/@comyet  
> Now for the important questions
> 
>   1. What should you say to Ink?
>     1. Ask him to help you escape
>     2. Ask him for information
>     3. Ask him for food
>     4. Ask him if he’s in love with Error ~~**(This author, SMH)**~~
>   2. You hear someone approaching your location, what should you do?
>     1. Hide in a random room
>     2. Run the opposite direction
>     3. Nothing
>     4. Throw something at them
>   3. You’ve encountered someone (dependent on previous questions). How should you act?
>     1. Cautiously - Don’t let them out of your site and look for escape options
>     2. Friendly - Try to befriend them, smile even if they terrify you
>     3. Coldly - Appear disinterested and not intimidated, speak curtly and without outward signs of fear
>     4. Scared - Beg for help or mercy. Cry if they get too close
>   4. Would you like to reset?
>     1. Yes
>     2. No
> 



	3. I may have spoken too soon

“Wait!” you call out. Ink pauses, eyelights flashing rapidly as he tilts his head in question.

He seems to be waiting for you to continue.

“Could you tell me more about this place?” you ask. “And the people, I mean skeletons here?”

Ink grins at that, but before he can open his mouth to speak your stomach lets out a loud grumble.

“You sound hungry!” Ink exclaims, grabbing small paintbrushes from somewhere(?). Seemingly with a single swipe, he creates some delicious-looking tacos.

“I used to make them all the time for Cross...” Ink trails off, you miss his expression as your gaze is glued to the food.

He hands you the tacos, you proceed to put them in your inventory for now, despite the protest of your stomach.

“Cross?” you question, hoping to prod Ink to elaborate.

“Yeah, haha,” Ink rubs his skull sheepishly. “I used to visit him a lot, but he lives here with Nightmare’s gang.”

“One sec,” Ink says as he tugs on his scarf. “I was supposed to tell you that...”

Ink sticks his rainbow ~~(what)~~ tongue in concentration as he squints at the messy scrawl on his scarf.

A green checkmark and yellow star flash when he finds what he was looking for.

“In this universe, there was no Underverse,” Ink reads, face scrunching up in confusion. “Nightmare found Cross before Error? What would have happened if Error found him? We’re in a truce right now. The creators forced it on us, but surprisingly he’s actually upholding it.”

You wonder what that means for Cross, is X!tale Chara with him? Digesting this new information, you miss the amused look Ink has.

“Besides that, you should already know right?” Ink cheerfully states. “After all, you’re the one who chose this world.”

You tense, uneasy of the bright tone Ink has. He notices and waves you off.

“I’m not mad, you’re technically creating a new AU!” he giggles. “I won’t be interfering though.”

“Welp, if you meet him, send Error my love,” Ink says with a smirk and finger salute. “His reaction will be hilarious, I’m sure.”

With those words, the ink portal whooshes up and Ink melts into it. A large ink splatter remains on the floor, but it’s somehow already dry.

*Ping*

Stats Updated

New Items Obtained

Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: ****-Perseverance

Run: 1

Day: 1

Energy: 95%

Hunger: 35%

Relationships: Ink, ~~(Narrator)~~

Status: Alive

Location: Storage Room

_Suspiciously everything seems to be going smoothly_

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Ink (_____tale)**

Creator: @myebi/@comyet

Interest: low

Affection: 0

Lust: low

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - acquaintance

Error - ???? (Encounter this character to learn more)

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

Cross - ???? (Encounter this character to learn more)

???? - locked character(s)

_Meeting you was interesting, but he will likely forget you in a few moments._

**Character Profiles Explained**

Ranges

0 Low Medium High 100

Different levels of different stats lead to different endings. A Bloodlust stat of 100 almost guarantees a DEAD END. A Trust stat of 0 could also be hazardous to your health. And if affection gets too high... ~~ **they’ll turn into yanderes**.~~

While making choices, consider all the stats, and try to maintain a balance.

**Warning**

Some characters have opposing or linked stats ~~**(cough Error and Ink cough)**~~. Raising stats with one character may cause another character’s stats to fall. On the plus side raising stats with one character can also raise the stats of another.

**Inventory**

Container of glue

Cracked Spectacles

Shiny Apple

Dusty bottle

Stack of paper

Ink’s Tacos

2 slots remain

Thinking about the tacos summons them out of your inventory.

**Ink’s Tacos**

These look delicious despite being made of paint. Hopefully, they taste as good as they look.

X3 uses

You contemplate them as you continue on to your new achievements.

**Achievements**

It’s all downhill from here **(NEW)**

_Your first encounter was with a Star Sans._

Finally growing up **(NEW)**

_Your first relationship! Kind of. ~~ **What am I, chopped liver?**~~_

Do you wish to view your old achievements?

Yes **No**

That first achievement doesn’t reassure you. You try to not let your mind imagine all the potential horrors you could face.

You decide to eat a taco, the taste actually makes your eyes water. Somehow it tastes like a burnt mixture of paint and plastic. It’s a struggle to choke one down, you even think your throat might have been scratched.

*Ping*

Hunger reset to 0

Energy at 100%

After recovering from that ordeal, you realize you do feel a lot better. You stand up and stretch out, getting the tension out of your body from sleeping on the floor.

Your good start to your adventure fills you with confidence. You are determined to PERSEVERE.

You head out of the room and continue down the hall. There are now more twists and turns. You end up at a dead-end and spend a few hours trying to find the main hallway.

Frustrated, you start trying all the doors you come across. All locked, and no signs of life within them.

You end up stopping at some kind of intersection. Who the hell needs four hallways to connect!

However, you freeze when you hear laughter. Not the fun kind of laughter.

Maniacal laughs echo down from the hallway behind you, rowdy footsteps approaching as well.

You can’t make yourself look back and just sprint down the hallway to the right. You spot a door that’s not quite closed and you leap for it.

You throw yourself inside, pulling the door shut behind you. In a panic, you stuck your foot out to keep the door from slamming and end up smashing your own foot.

You curse out loud and hop on the other foot. Leaning on the door with your shoulder, you manage to close it somewhat quietly.

You sigh in relief and begin to look into the room you hid in. A couple beanbags, a bed, a skeleton standing in the middle with an unimpressed look.

  
Holdup.

You let your guard down too soon. You slowly lower your injured foot, keeping the skeleton in your vision.

You raise your hands as a sign of peace and try to plead silently with your eyes.

The skeleton has a red scar on his right cheekbone, and Cross’s unique outfit is recognizable anywhere. You can’t tell what he’s thinking though, or if he has Chara talking to him.

That becomes of little concern when you hear voices outside.

“You sure ya smelled a human?” a throaty voice questions someone else.

“Yeah... it smells tasty.” a quiet voice responds slowly. “Somewhere... around here... I think.”

Your anxiety spikes as you listen to at least 2 skeletons speak outside. 

Adrenaline rushes through your veins, the pain in your foot is pushed aside as you try to remain quiet. You cover your mouth with a hand, afraid your loud breathing will give you away.

You hobble cautiously away from the door, an eye still on Cross. He’s frowning, but seems contemplative.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

You jump, heart in your throat, as you felt the pounding on the door through the wall.

For a second it’s perfectly quiet, you hold yourself still as if the slightest movement could spell your doom.

Cross walks over to you, an impassive expression on his face. You close your eyes, not wanting to see whatever horrid end you’re about to get.

“What do you want Dust?” Cross calls through the door. He’s not even looking in your direction.

“Horror said he smelled a human,” Dust replies, cackling at something. “I’m hungry for some LV and he’s hungry for...ya know.”

“Well go look somewhere else,” Cross retorts stoically. “There are no humans here and I was busy.”

“Is that so, hahaha.” Dust chuckles. “Guess Horror is having an off day; we’ll get out of your _hair_.”

Dust laughs to himself, muttering something to “Paps” as he walks away. Hopefully, Horror went with him.

Now you are left alone with Cross. He still isn’t looking at you, though you are grateful he didn’t out you.

*Ping*

You’ll worry about that later. You should try to get on Cross’s good side for now.

“Umm,” You break the uneasy silence. “Thank you. For saving me.”

Cross looks at you in surprise, he apparently didn’t expect any gratitude.

He suddenly growls though, which spooks you. He immediately looks guilty and rushes to explain.

“That wasn’t at you,” Cross claims. “It’s, well it might sound crazy...”

“I think I can deal with crazy,” you say, nervous laughing. 

  
Cross was probably the least dangerous one here and that growl had your instincts screaming ~~**(which instincts tho, cause I know for me...)**~~. That doesn’t bode well for you.

“A human named Chara is attached to my soul,” he says with exasperation, but an undertone of fondness. “He was just teasing me about something.”

A blush seems to rise on his face ~~**(how does this anatomy work?)**~~ , and his eyelights travel up and down your body.

Realizing what he was doing, he shot his eyelights back up to your face.

An awkward tension hangs in the air.

Before either of you could say anything, a buzz comes from Cross’s pocket ~~**(somewhere on him anyways)**~~.

He pulls out a phone, eyelights darting over some message. He looks up at you with concern on his face.

“You should probably stay here, for now, at least,” Cross says to you, putting his phone back.

He reaches out his phalanges towards you, but you flinch unintentionally. He yanks his hand back like he’s been burned.

“Sorry, you’re probably pretty scared,” Cross whispers, giving you a soft glance.   
Like you were a feral kitten who hissed at anyone who came close. “You should be safe here; I’ll try to get back as soon as possible.”

With those parting words, he vanishes before your eyes.

Do you wish to view updates now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: -Perseverance

Run: 1

Day: 2

Energy: 70%

Hunger: 5%

Relationships: Ink, Cross, Dust, Horror ~~**(Narrator)**~~

Status: You have an injured foot, you can’t run on it

Location: Cross’s room

_You’re glad that Cross seems to want to help you, but worried about Dust and Horror._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Ink (_____tale)**

Creator: @myebi/@comyet

Interest: 0

Affection: 0

Lust: 0

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - forgotten

Error - ???? (Encounter this character to learn more)

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

Cross - Former friend

Dust - An AU Sans

Horror - An AU Sans

_Forgot you already._

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - someone vulnerable

Ink - former friend

Dust - teammate

Horror - teammate

???? - locked character(s)

_You remind him of himself when Ink found him in his empty world._

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dustale

Interest: 0

Affection: 0

Lust: 0

Bloodlust: high

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - didn’t notice you

Cross - rookie

Horror - codependent

???? - locked character(s)

_Will currently kill any human he finds, after some ‘playtime’_

**Profile: Horror (Horrortale)**

Creator: Sour-Apple-Studios

Interest: high

Affection: 0

Lust: high

Bloodlust: high

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: low

**Relationships:**

Y/N - smelled you

Cross - rookie

Dust - codependent

???? - locked character(s)

_He knows you were in there, but he didn’t want to start anything with Cross._

**Achievements**

May the odds be ever in your favor **(NEW)**

_You ‘encountered’ dangerous Sanses without being seen, luck seems to be on your side_

Two for the price of one **(NEW)**

_Cross has affection for you. Chara’s also there._

Haste makes waste **(NEW)**

_In your hurry, you managed to injure yourself. Ouch!_

The Fitness-gram Pacer Test **(NEW)**

_Due to some circumstances, you can no longer run._

Do you wish to view your old achievements?

Yes **No**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys dodged all the potential bad ends I had! I’m torn between being annoyed and impressed.
> 
> Here are the choices for the next chapter~
> 
> Also, once I get at least 10 votes I’ll start working on the next chapter.
> 
> Ao3 is screwing the format for some reason. Sorry
> 
>   1. You’re currently in Cross’s room, what should you do?
>     1. Wait for him to get back
>     2. Sleep on his bed
>     3. Snoop on him
>     4. Leave the room
>   2. You’re with Cross, what should you do?
>     1. Ask for help
>     2. Offer him Ink’s tacos
>     3. Ask for information
>     4. Seek comfort (shoulder to cry on, not the other kind)
>   3. Someone asks you a question. How should you answer?
>     1. Honestly
>     2. Avoid answering
>     3. Lie
>     4. Feign ignorance
>   4. Would you like to reset?
>     1. Yes
>     2. No
> 



	4. Honesty is not always the best policy...

Those ‘relationships’ you have make you cringe in horror. You really don’t want to experience Dusts’ ‘playtime’. At least you seem safe from Horror so long as you remain in Cross’s room.

With that in mind, you look around the room for a place to sit. It’s surprisingly messy but there are some rumpled bean bags in a corner. They look very inviting after all the stress you’ve experienced.

You decide to plop down in one, letting out a deep sigh as you let yourself relax a little. Unfortunately, the release of tension brings your attention back to your foot.

It doesn’t hurt when you don’t put weight on it, you managed to walk to the beanbags without too much trouble. However, putting on pressure on it causes a spike of pain through your ankle.

If you have to run anywhere, you probably won’t make it. Limping away on one foot isn’t going get you far.

It suddenly hits you that you’re completely at Cross’s mercy. He covered for you when Dust and Horror sought you, but what if Nightmare looks for you?

He already has some affection for you and views you as someone vulnerable, but that could lead to its own set of problems.

As your mind fills up with terrible scenarios, you take a deep breath to calm yourself. **~~(I’m still with you)~~**

You are filled with PERSEVERANCE

* * *

At the very least, you shouldn’t do anything to get on Cross’s bad side. You had considered snooping around his room, maybe you’d find a weapon or information. However, any pros would be greatly outweighed by angering the one who has you at his mercy.

As nice as Cross seems, you still don’t want to be asleep when he gets back. You’re still coming off an adrenaline high anyways. 

You settle your leg in a comfortable position that keeps weight off your foot. To keep yourself occupied, you pull out the paper from your inventory.

Folding paper airplanes, making fans, you entertain yourself with childish fun. Keeping your hands busy also helps keep you awake, and not focusing on your current situation.

Eventually growing bored, you start to go through the items in your inventory. 

The glue is contained in a small tube, it almost looks exactly like krazy glue. **~~(For copyright reasons)~~** The container is a neon purple and has ‘4ever’ in obnoxious lettering on the side.

Returning it to your inventory space, you pull out the cracked spectacles next. **~~(Despite my clear warning)~~** You put them on, immediately squinting as the room distorts. You take them off and rub your forehead to soothe the ache they caused.

You consider throwing them out, but you don’t want Cross to see them and wonder where they came from. Before your mind wanders back to Cross, you take out the next item in your inventory.

To your surprise and horror, it’s a golden apple. Your horror is due to the tinges of black corruption you can see on it. Dream is supposed to have the last positive apple, Nightmare will definitely kill you to get this.

Should you eat it? Nightmare would probably let you live until he figured out a way to extract it. But the apple is already slightly corrupted. If you eat it will your soul end up being corrupted?

As you start to panic, the corruption on the apple grows. Confusion, then fear sweeps through you as you realize the apple reflects your changing emotions.

While it was initially a positive apple, your negative emotions have begun to corrupt it. If Nightmare discovers this, you are in for a fate worse than death.

Watching the corruption grow even more, you try to think positive thoughts. **~~(You’re not alone)~~**

Cross is probably the safest Sans you could have met. He has affection for you and wants to protect you.

It’s going to be fine. You’ll PERSEVERE

The corruption on the apple doesn’t shrink, but it stops growing. That’ll have to be good enough for now, you put it back before anyone can see it.

The anticipation for Cross’s return is worse than ever, you’re not sure how much time has passed.

The door handle suddenly whines, and the world seems to slow down as you watch the door start to swing open.

There’s nothing you can do, you can’t run, and jumping up would only hurt you and draw attention to yourself. You try to sink into the beanbag as much as possible, praying that you somehow become invisible.

…

* * *

Luckily for you, it’s only Cross. You nearly cry in relief at the sight of him. Holding a hand over your heart, trying to ease its frantic beating, you notice the exhaustion in his frame. **~~(Magical?)~~** sweat is beaded on his skull and his breath **~~(why do skeletons need this?)~~** is racing like he ran a marathon.

He notices you, eyelights lingering with pity on your propped-up leg, as he moves into the room.

“Sorry I took so long,” Cross speaks gently to you, like approaching a wounded animal.

“It’s fine,” you reply, sharp relief evident in your tone. “I got to rest my foot safely, I just felt a little lonely.”

You blush and look down; you didn’t mean to say that last part.

*Ping*

“I get that,” Cross answered, a bright blush flushing on his cheekbones.

For a moment, neither of you speak. This time, the silence is a welcome pocket of peace, undisturbed by tension.

The moment is ruined by a low grumble, you flush and hope Cross didn’t hear, to no avail. He has the audacity to snort at you, an odd sound coming from a skeleton.

“Do you need anything to eat?” Cross asks. “Chara has chocolate hoards we could share.”

Despite the appeal of some sweet sugary chocolate, you remembered Ink’s terrible tacos. The magic in them might heal your foot plus it could be a nostalgic taste for Cross.

Summoning them from your inventory you offer one up to Cross with a smile, before faltering at the look on his face.

Confusion, remorse, anger, and suspicion quickly flash through his face. Your stomach drops, you have a bad feeling about where this is going.

“Where did you get those,” Cross demands harshly, his tone having done a complete 180.

“I--,” You hesitate, before deciding to be honest with Cross **~~(…)~~**. “I accidentally summoned Ink and he ended up making them for me.”

“Ink!? Here? In the castle!” Cross’s voice is rising. “How do you know him? Are you working for him!?”

“No, I didn’t mean to summon him!” You rush to defend yourself. “I just met his today, or maybe yesterday?”

“Why are you even here?” Cross growls, eyelights flashing red and white. “How did you get here.”

You open your mouth, and despite a foreboding feeling, the terrible truth starts to spill out.

“This world was made for me,” you start **~~(STOP!)~~. **“I came because it seemed like fun.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed your confession. Even the sharpest knife couldn’t cut the tension in this air.

You knew telling the truth was an awful idea, but it had already been decided. You try to think of a way out, but nothing viable comes to mind.

“So,” Cross begins softly, causing shivers to crawl up your spine. “Everything in the world, this universe, is simply for your entertainment?”

You jerkily nod, attempting to stop yourself from answering. But you can’t.

“ha...heh.hahaha,” Cross slowly starts laughing, shaking as he grows louder. “HAHAHAHA, nothing has changed at all!”

“We’re still just pawns in someone else’s game!” he shouts, forcing your attention to his face. His right eyelight glowed red, you can make out the hazy appearance of XChara, looking equally pissed.

Before you even register Cross moving, a wave of pain hits you as you’re roughly tossed to the floor in the middle of a different room.

Reflexively, you manage to catch yourself before cracking your skull, but you don't escape unscathed. Your knees are slammed against stone, your already injured leg ends up twisting and you know something broke.

A scream echoed in the room, which dully, you realize was you. The arm you used to catch yourself is now pinned beneath you as you struggle to breathe after having the wind knocked out of you.

*Ping*

“Is this fun?” Cross, no it seemed more like XChara giggles. “Are you happy now?”

You are roughly flipped over, whines escaping you as you hiccup through your tears.

“Crying already?” Cross!Chara asks, a maniacal gleam in their eyesockets. “I’ve barely done anything. I thought you were the one who wanted this?"

You try to shake your head with a muffled sob, but the pain is too much. The throbbing pain in your leg and arm are too intense for you to move.

“hmm,” Cross!Chara hums thoughtfully. “Seems like Cross still has some affection for you, the pitiful thing that you are.”

A spark of hope blooms in your chest, maybe you’d survive this after all.

“I’ll show you mercy I guess…” Cross!Chara trailed off, gaze wandering over your bruised body.

“Don’t worry,” Cross!Chara chirped with a smile. “I’ll stop all the pain for you~”

They abruptly vanished again, leaving you alone in this strange chamber.

There’s an odd, muted sound and red in your vision for some reason. It takes a moment for your haze mind to recognize it.

Oh.

It’s a giant blade, piercing you through the chest. That explains the terrible screaming.

It vanishes and you watch your lifeblood begin to seep out of your torso. At this point, you observe all this with a sense of apathy. Shock must have already set in.

Your soul pulses dimly, pushing you to PERSEVERE! ~~**(Please!)**~~

But you’re so tired. It’s too painful to move. You had closed your eyes without noticing, the wet sound of your own blood spilling across the floor filling your ears.

Are you even breathing anymore? You can't tell, it doesn't feel like it.

You begin to grow cold, you feel like you are adrift in an empty void.

drip

drip

drip

The sound of blood is the last thing you can hear.

The light of your soul dulls and winks out. You feel it cracking…

You can’t persevere any longer.

It shatters.

~~**(I'm sorry)** ~~

* * *

*Ping*

Stats Updated

Achievements Unlocked

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Shattered

Run: 1

Day: 3

Energy: 0

Hunger: 0

Relationships: ~~(Narrator)~~

Status: Dead

Location: Unknown room in Nightmare’s castle

_You can no longer PERSEVERE_

**Achievements**

The road to hell is paved with good intentions **(NEW)**

_Obtain first BAD/DEAD END_

Always look both ways before Crossing the street **~~(seriously?)~~** **(NEW)**

_Get killed by Cross_

Deadpool stan **(NEW)**

_Break the fourth wall to a character_

Paths untried **(NEW)**

_Never used your ‘soul’ item_

**Old Achievements**

Expand?

Yes **No**

Would you like to reset?

 **Yes** No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe  
> Merry Christmas~


	5. ...

It looks like you aren’t satisfied with that end.

  
  
  


~~**I’m sorry.**~~

  
  


You're going to try resetting to the very beginning for the chance at a better ending.   
  


**~~I want that too.~~ **

**~~...~~ **

Remember, the choices you made lead you to that end. 

It appears that you are DETERMINED to try again.

**~~...~~ **

  
  


Now then, choose your beginning again. You know the drill at this point. 

**~~Hopefully, this can be the last time.~~ **

  1. The first question, the most important question, who do you want to be? What soul will you choose? 
    1. Patience. You remain calm and think carefully before acting
    2. Bravery. Even when fear takes root in your soul, you won’t let it slow you down
    3. Integrity. You’ll never go against your principles, no matter what the situation may be
    4. **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**. No matter what happens, you’ll keep trying to move forward
    5. Kindness. Your compassion is limitless and you reach out a hand to everyone
    6. Justice. In spite of the reality, you still seek a just and fair world
    7. **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎.** In the end, it’s still just you.
  2. Choose an item below. You will also receive an item based on the soul you choose. The last item will be random. 
    1. Chocolate – brings back fond memories
    2. Combat boots – a woman can carry a bag, but the shoes carry the woman
    3. A large bow barrette - it makes you look young and innocent
    4. Wild card – pulling this card out will grant you an item in your time of need. You’ll need to work for it though~
  3. Who do you want to encounter first this time? 
    1. Cross
    2. Horror & Dust
    3. Killer
    4. Someone else



Well then, we’ll be waiting for you. **~~Not like I have a choice~~**

Stats Updated

Achievements Unlocked

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: ???

Run: 2 

Day: ??

Energy: ???

Hunger: ???

Relationships: ??? ~~(Narrator)~~

Status: ???

Location: ???

...

###  **Profile: ~~(Narrator)~~ **(actiones secundum fidei)

Creator: Minachi

Relationships:

Y/N – ~~friend~~ guide

_Not allowed to help_

**Achievements**

Second time’s the charm **(NEW)**

_Reset for the first time_

Purple isn’t my color **(NEW)**

_Reset a run with a PERSEVERANCE soul_

**Old Achievements**

Expand?

Yes **No**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not visible, the soul choice for G is supposed to be a red soul.
> 
> Some of the soul choices may be unavailable at this point.
> 
> And for future reference, if you are unsure of what to vote, you can just write majority and I'll add your vote to the option in the lead at that point


	6. A different beginning

You all have decided to go back to the beginning and chose again. Now it’s time for you to see where these choices will lead you this time. I hope you are prepared, remember it all depends on you.

Your new vessel awaits in

3

2

1

* * *

  
  
  


The second time is easier. You’re familiar with the feeling of the vessel you inhabit, even if this technically isn't the same one.

However, the pain of dying, the loss of your first soul is still fresh in your mind. You find yourself unconsciously hugging yourself, verifying that your insides are indeed still inside.

*Ping*

New Stats Available 

New Items Available 

New Achievements Unlocked 

Do you wish to view everything now? 

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: - Patience

Run: 2

Day: 1

Energy: 100%

Hunger: 0%

Relationships: None

Status: Alive 

Location: Large chamber

_Given another chance to reach a better ending, you are filled with PATIENCE._

**Inventory**

Slim bracelet

Wild Card (?)

A Banana

**Slim bracelet**

It gives off a luminous cyan color. If someone grabs your wrist/hand with the intent to harm, this bracelet will produce a sharp shock

**Equip?**

**Yes** No

That could literally save your life, you are filled with relief that you have something that could potentially deter someone. 

Eager now, you examine the remaining items in your inventory. 

**Wild Card (?)**

Pulling this card out will summon an unknown item or produce an unknown effect. The item/effect will be different depending on the situation and your ability to answer riddles.

You raise an eyebrow at that, this is certainly something different. With any luck, you won’t feel the need to use it any time soon.

**A Banana**

Good source of potassium!

Not as helpful as you hoped, but at least you have some kind of food.

**Achievements**

Stockholm Syndrome? **(NEW)**

_Choose the previous run’s BAD END character as the first encounter_

No free lunches **(NEW)**

_The item you chose will depend on you correctly answering riddles for each character, you’ll have to work for a good effect._

It’s not just a phase **(NEW)**

_Your soul shines within you, a shimmering cyan radiance. You will always have PATIENCE_

How do you do fellow kids? **(NEW)**

_An old reference that few will know was mentioned, reminding 💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎ how old they are_

**Old Achievements**

Expand?

Yes **No**

  
  


As you reorient yourself after respawning, you look around the area you appeared in. It’s clearly not the same closet, and your heart stutters as you realize you recognize this room.

  
  


This is the chamber where Cross left you to bleed out. The worn floor almost seems to gleam, unstained by your blood. 

The fresh memories flash to your mind, but your soul pulses and you take a deep breath. You have another chance, you’re going to think carefully before acting, you are filled with DETERMINATION.

This time, you have a better view of your surroundings. It’s an open room, sparsely decorated compared to the halls you had previously wandered. Some royal purple here and there, but the majority of the walls are blank.

Punctures, scorches, and simply-painted targets litter the walls. Some kind of training arena? Dread rises in your gut as you wonder what exactly made the dark red ‘paint’ is made of. 

Confirming your dark theory won’t help you, and you push it out of your mind. You continue to observe the room carefully, looking for anything that might be an exit.

A voice you immediately recognize, terribly familiar, breaks your focus. Your mouth dries as you quickly turn your attention to the new occupant of the room, freezing at the sight.

“I swear---” A well-known face grumbles. “They really have no sense at all sometimes, I mean I know---”

Upon noticing your frozen figure, Cross abruptly stops muttering to himself. You can tell he’s shocked, and you pray to something, _anything_ that he doesn’t remember the reset.

A beat of silence passes and Cross’s face twists in suspicion, squinting his eyelights.

“Who are you?” Cross demands. “How’d you even get here?”

“I’m Y/N,” you blurt nervously after another heartbeat passes. Given what happened last time, you won’t be telling the whole story.

“And?” Cross probes you to continue, his expression easing a tiny bit. Cross seems to be prone to sympathy, although that didn’t save you last time.

“I don’t know...” you whine, cringing as your voice echoes in the room. You came off more fearful than you intended. Though, to be fair to yourself, the last time you answered that question it didn’t end well for you.

Luckily, this answer seems to be better as Cross’s expression eases. He examines you closely, and you force yourself to relax your posture a bit. It’s not like you can really run or fight anyways.

Looking down, you see that your clothes are fairly simple, you hadn’t examined them closely last time. They look vaguely medieval, like something a male peasant would wear. Thankfully you are indeed wearing pants and a cotton tunic with billowing sleeves. Comfortable, unassuming, and modest, probably a good idea for wandering in Nightmare’s castle.

A simple belt hugs your waist, making your loose shirt more form-fitting. You’re surprised you didn’t notice it earlier, but you had other priorities, like not dying. Looking up, you catch Cross’s gaze lingering. A flash of joy at the validation the attention gives is quickly overwhelmed by the anxiety of where it may lead.

*Ping*

Your concerns only grow as you wonder what you’ll learn when you have the chance to view your status updates.

A suspenseful silence grows as you wait for Cross to say something. He’s looking straight at you, but you get the feeling he’s not actually seeing you. His face had taken on a stoic impression, and no trace of warmth remains.

You hold your tongue, thinking that it would be better to remain silent. You aren’t sure what to say, ask for help? He doesn't look like he trusts you at all, you might as well dig your own grave.

Having come to some internal decision, Cross reaches out to you. You flinch, but he only lightly grabs your wrist, not setting off your bracelet. 

The world blinks out of existence for a moment, and you stumble, disoriented as you find yourself in a different, darker room.

“For now,” Cross states as he steps back from you. “You’ll remain here, in the dungeon. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t try to escape.”

The word ‘dungeon’ plagues your mind with all sorts of terrible scenarios. But why did Cross take you here? Was he planning to report you to Nightmare?

“I’m going to figure out how you got here and why.” Cross continues, arms folded over his chest as he glares at you suspiciously again.

“Alright,” you respond, voice cracking a bit as you try to remain calm. “I understand...”

You trail off, not actually knowing what is happening here. Or where all this is going to lead.

It seems that Cross does have retain some modicum of pity for you. He surveys you, looking guilty at the sight of you trying not to tremble in your boots.

It looks like he’s going to say something before he stops himself. With one final glance at you, he teleports out.

*Ping*

Stats Updated 

Do you wish to view everything now? 

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: - Patience

Run: 2

Day: 1

Energy: 80%

Hunger: 5%

Relationships: Cross

Status: Alive 

Location: Prison cell

_Unsure of what the future holds, you are filled with anxiety._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Interest: high

Affection: low

Lust: high

Bloodlust: low

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - suspicious person

???? - locked character(s)

_Chara has a strong hatred and distrust of you for some reason. Strangely, Cross finds himself attracted to you in spite of his suspicion._

After taking a moment to think, you are confident that Cross cannot remember the reset. However, Chara seems to be able to, likely because of their high determination. Given that he hasn't told Cross, Chara either doesn't have a clear memory or something is preventing him from telling Cross.

The bloodlust and trust stats are cause for concern, next time you see Cross you need to try to change those.

For the moment, you decide to survey your new surroundings. It’s surprisingly nice, for a dungeon in Nightmare’s castle.

A simple cot, a wooden crate, and a blanket are the only things in the cell, illuminated by dull lanterns near the ceiling. The cell itself is rather small but clean.

While everything screams prison, it doesn’t look like a torture chamber. Although, that’s setting the bar pretty low.

For the time being, it seems like you’ll be left alone here. You decide to crawl into the cot and sleep.

When you wake up, you’ll decide what you should do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. What should you do when you wake up?
> 
>     1. Try to escape cell
> 
>     2. Try to draw someone’s attention
> 
>     3. Wait for Cross to return
> 
>     4. Eat the banana is your inventory
> 
>   2. How should you act during your next encounter
> 
>     1. Cautiously - Don’t let them out of your sight, consider all your options
> 
>     2. Friendly - Act kindly and smile
> 
>     3. Stoically - Keep up a poker face and don’t show any signs of fear
> 
>     4. Meekly - Act submissively and don’t refuse anything
> 
>   3. Someone offers you something to eat. How do you respond?
> 
>     1. You thank them and eat with a polite expression
> 
>     2. You remain silent, and don’t take what they’re offering
> 
>     3. You say you’re not hungry, refusing
> 
>     4. You tell them you don’t trust it, refusing strongly
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 

> 
> Now, for your first riddle, which Cross will be presenting it.
> 
> “Why should I,” Cross asks, glaring unhappily . 
> 
> 👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ✋︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎✏︎
> 
> Cross shudders at that and takes the script given to him.
> 
> Cross, in monotone, reads
> 
> “What is it that, after you take away the whole, there is some remaining?”
> 
> If you get this right and end up using the wild card around Cross, it’ll have a beneficial effect on your relationship~.
> 
> **Old Achievements**
> 
> Expand?
> 
> Yes 
> 
> No
> 
>   
>    
> 


	7. Full Achievements List (NOT A CHAPTER)

ACHIEVEMENTS

**How do you do fellow kids?** (OLD)

_An old reference that few will know was mentioned, reminding 💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎ how old they are_

 **It’s not just a phase** (OLD)

_Your soul glows within you, a shimmering cyan radiance. You will always have PATIENCE_

 **No free lunches** (OLD)

_The item you chose will depend on you correctly answering riddles for each character, you’ll have to work for a good effect._

 **Stockholm Syndrome?** (OLD)

_Choose the previous run’s BAD END character as first encounter_

 **Purple isn’t my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a_ _PERSEVERANCE soul_

 **Second time’s the charm** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset for the first time_

 **Paths untried** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Never used your ‘soul’ item_

 **Deadpool stan** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Break the fourth wall to a character_

 **Always look both ways before Crossing the street ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Get killed by Cross_

 **The road to hell is paved with good intentions** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Obtain first BAD/DEAD END_

 **The Fitness-gram Pacer Test** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Due to some circumstances, you can no longer run._

 **Haste makes waste** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_In your hurry, you managed to injure yourself. Ouch!_

 **Two for the price of one** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross has affection for you. Chara’s also there._

 **May the odds be ever in your favor** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You ‘encountered’ dangerous Sanses without being seen, luck seems to be on your side_

 **Finally growing up** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first relationship! Kind of. ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎_

 **It’s all downhill from here** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first encounter was with a Star Sans._

 **Boldly go where no-one has gone before** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You chose to encounter an unknown character, are you sure you’re not a brave soul?_

 **Baby’s first steps** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You need to break in your new vessel, you’ll be needing it later_

 **It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul glows within you, a soft lavender light. You will always PERSEVERE_

 **Happy Birthday** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Here, have some free stuff. No refunds or returns._

 **Never Alone** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You’ll never be alone with a voice inside your head! ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎_

 **Read the prologue** (OLD)

_Or skim, so long as you get the big picture_

 **Prologue Completed** (OLD)

_Book version of the start screen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this here for convenience, yours and mine. 
> 
> How often should I post an updated list? I'm thinking just one after each reset.


	8. A new face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to  [ kz3838 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz3838/pseuds/kz3838) for being the first to solve the riddle!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The answer was wholesome, like Cross can be~
> 
>   
> 
> 
> (I think  Jael Peñaloza actually made this, please correct me if I’m wrong)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> If you end up using the wild card around Cross, it’ll have an effect that will be beneficial for your relationship with him. 

It's the shivers of your own body that rouse you from slumber. Even tightly curled up under the provided blanket, the dungeon’s frigid breath manages to creep in.

*Ping*

Energy up to 80%

Note: Energy cannot be completely restored until Hunger lowers

Your attention is drawn to the gnawing hunger in your stomach. It’s still mild, so you decide to hold off on eating your banana.

You force yourself to get up, shuddering as the cold air drapes around you. You do some basic stretches, earning satisfying cracks as you twist and pull.

Finally, feeling awake, you sit on the crate, leaning back on the cell wall as you consider your options.

The bars in front of you are intimidating, with no visible weak points. The lock on the door seems simple enough, maybe you could figure out how to pick it. The question remains, with what?

At best, you might manage to get out after an extraordinary amount of effort. At worst, you could draw someone’s attention to you, where you are trapped without an exit.

You decide it’s best to leave it be. For now, it seems like your only feasible option is to wait for Cross's return. On the last run he didn’t appear to disclose your presence to anyone else, but this time he has no trust in you.

You sigh heavily, before turning your scrutiny to your bracelet. It’s not very noticeable under your sleeves, which is probably for the best. Hope blooms in your chest as you remembered that Cross didn’t set off the defense system. That should mean he doesn’t have any intent to harm you.

Holding your wrist up to see the bracelet better, you watch in fascination as light glances off the luminous surface. Dragging your finger along it, you find it pleasantly smooth to the touch. You wonder how much damage it could actually do. Would the shock paralyze someone, giving you enough time to run away? You can only hope you never have to find out.

Your arm gets tired and you drop it back in your lap. You really have nothing to do other than twiddling your thumbs. A sense of desolation arises, you feel like you are missing someone important.

Trying not to let intrusive doubts cloud your mind, you tap your fingers aimlessly as you wait for Cross to return. A sudden scuffling noise sends your heart racing as you leap from the crate.

Looking wildly around the room, your eyes belatedly catch the source.

A mouse. It’s standing on its haunches, whiskers twitching as it looks at you. It scurries off and you feel dumb for panicking.

You let your guard down for a moment, and when a presence suddenly materializes behind you, you let out a shriek.

Torn between wanting to face them and wanting to run away, you end up twisting and lunging backward, falling down on the hard floor.

Cross peers down at you, obviously trying to stifle his amusement at your predicament. As your eyes meet, Cross lets out an awkward cough and puts on a serious expression.

“Here,” Cross holds out a plate you didn’t spot. “You’re probably pretty hungry.”

You push yourself up cautiously, not reaching for the food just yet. Poisoning doesn’t really suit Cross, but you wonder what he plans to do with you.

Cross gives you an odd look, slightly tilting his skull in confusion when you remain still and silent. Realization flashes in his eyelights, and he looks like he empathizes with you. You get the impression that he has trust issues too.

Your eyes land on the food Cross brought for you. Only a simple bread roll and a hunk of cheese lay on the plate, but they look so tempting.

The sharp smell of cheddar fills your nose, and you recognize the smell of fresh bread.

A rumble from your stomach breaks the silence, and Cross’s composure. He laughs as you flush, carefully reaching for the plate.

It takes him a few moments to pull himself together, and it surprises you how genuinely he laughs. You thought he was too serious to relax around prisoners.

“That’s a yes I take it?” Cross asks, his face taking on the expression of someone raising an eyebrow.

He looks pointedly at the bread that was already half gone, despite you trying to take small, slow bites.

“Yeah,” You stutter as you choke on the cheese you just sunk your teeth into. Clearing your throat and attempting to look more dignified, you straighten up and look directly at Cross.

“Thank you,” you say as sincerely as you can. It isn't hard as the food feels like a godsend, incredibly delicious despite the simplicity.

*Ping*

Hunger reset to 0

Energy at 100%

Feeling hopeful for the future, you give Cross an honest smile. His eyelights widen and a purple tint appears on his face.

*Ping*

You hope that’s a good sign, but you’ll have to wait to find out.

Cross takes a step toward you, causing you to automatically back up. He looks disappointed but doesn't approach you any further.

“Y/N,” he says suddenly, the name-use startling you a bit. “You don’t know how you ended up here, right?”

“Yes,” you answer quickly, not wanting to look hesitant.

“Well, no one else does either,” Cross muses. “In fact, nobody else even knows you're here, not even Nightmare.”

Sharp relief fills you, with things like this maybe you could...What exactly is your goal again?

“Where did you even come from?” Cross demands more harshly, regarding you with misgivings again.

You hold your tongue before you blurt out anything stupid. Even if Cross makes you feel at ease, you still need to be vigilant. He’s plenty dangerous in his own right. Tears spring to your eyes at the stress, you’re not one to lie, especially on the spot.

“nowhere important,” you settle on saying, gaze trained at the floor in front of you. “nowhere I can return to.”

A stifling stillness rises in the cell. You try to appear morose and pray that Cross buys your story.

“I see,” Cross finally replies, softly. You look up and Cross looks convinced by your lie, a pang of guilt twinges in your gut.

“For now,” Cross begins, concern growing in his gaze. “You should remain here. It might not be the most comfortable, but it’ll be the safest palace for you. The others have no reason to come down here.”

You nod in agreement, it’s actually comforting that Cross doesn’t just take you to his room. Plus if he did try to hide you in his room and got caught, he could get punished for sheltering you. 

It’s to both of your advantages that you look like a prisoner in case you encounter someone else. Cross won’t seem like a traitor and you’ll (hopefully) have an ally who might be able to help you out.

“I understand,” you reiterate as Cross seems unconvinced by your quiet nod.

Cross gives you what was likely meant to be a comforting smile, but it looks more like a grimace. He looks up at you, apparently just grasping the fact that you’re taller, and frowns.

You let out a chuckle before you can stop yourself and Cross scowls. You try to look innocent, but Cross’s scowl only deepens.

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Cross growls. “Don’t get cocky.”

You’re pulled down by your shirt before you can react. You feel teeth pressing against your cheek before vanishing abruptly, leaving you staggering.

Did Cross just kiss you on the cheek? That’s surprisingly adorable you think with a giggle.

“You having a good time~?” An unidentified voice suddenly inquires from behind the bars.

Your smile and joy immediately fall away as you look up to see empty sockets staring into your own.

At your gaze, the skeleton smirks, twirling a long dagger between his phalanges.

“The name’s Killer, doll,” Killer giggles maniacally. “I was just wandering around when I came upon a lost little mouse.”

*Ping*

As much as you want to cry, you mentally take a step back and assess your situation. Cross literally just left, so it wasn’t likely he’d be checking in on you soon. You’re on your own here.

Killer is lounging outside your cell, maybe he can’t shortcut in? Though if he has the keys, that hardly matters.

You can’t take too much time thinking, Killer is inherently unpredictable. You need to be ready to react to whatever he does.

“What’s with that face doll?” Killer snickers. “You look like you think I’m going to hurt you.”

You hate looking at his eyesockets, but you don’t dare take your eyes off him. There are only a few feet between you and the bars. Killer is pressing up against them, almost lewdly as he continues to smile creepily.

“Better safe than sorry,” you say, attempting to sound more confident than you were.

Black liquid starts to seep out of Killer’s eyesockets as he throws back his skull and laughs. His laughter echoes around the dungeon, seemingly filling the place.

“You’re an interesting one,” Killer chirps. “I like that.”

With those last words, he shortcuts away, leaving you with mixed feelings of relief and horror. Relief that you survived that encounter but horror that you’ve caught Killer’s interest.

Stats updated

Do you wish to view everything now? 

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul : - Patience

Run: 2

Day: 2

Energy: 100%

Hunger: 0

Relationships: Cross, Killer

Status: Alive

Location: Prison cell

_While you are happy to have Cross’s trust, you are worried about Killer’s interest in you._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: high

** Relationships: **

Y/N - likes

Killer - unofficial team leader (after Nightmare)

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

???? - locked character(s)

_Chara has a lingering resentment, but as he refuses to elaborate Cross dismisses it. Finds himself wanting to protect you, Cross really doesn’t want anyone else to discover you._

Too late for that, you think sardonically.

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: high

Affection: 0

Lust: high

Bloodlust: high

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: low

** Relationships: **

Y/N - interested

Cross - rookie, fun to tease

???? - locked character(s)

_Extremely curious at how a human got into the castle, he also noticed that Cross was in your cell earlier._

Those stats fill you with fear, you would have a very bad time if Killer felt like giving you one. It's only on a whim, his own curiosity, that he hasn’t killed you already.

The sound of ceramic shattering jolts you back to the present. Unconsciously, you had been gripping your plate tightly when ‘conversing’ with Killer. It slipped from your grip once you were positive he was gone.

“Shit,” you curse, emphasizing it at the whole situation you are stuck in. You carefully brush the shards in a corner and place the remaining food in your inventory.

You should probably tell Cross what just happened. Speaking of which, when is he going to return? And what are you supposed to do in the meantime, be left alone with your thoughts?

You breathe deeply, you are filled with PATIENCE.

You’re going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Cross returns, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Tell him about Killer
> 
>     2. Ask him to take you to his room
> 
>     3. Ask for something to entertain yourself
> 
>     4. Ask him if he’ll get in trouble for sheltering you
> 
>   2. You are in a new situation, how should you behave?
> 
>     1. Submissively, don’t struggle against anything
> 
>     2. Boldy, take as much control as you can
> 
>     3. Struggle, refuse and try to fight back
> 
>     4. Impassively, refuse to show any reaction
> 
>   3. Should you use your wild card?
> 
>     1. Yes, no matter who you encounter
> 
>     2. Yes if it’s on Cross
> 
>     3. Yes if it’s on Killer
> 
>     4. No, save it
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now for your next riddle, presented by Killer
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Happy to be of service,” Killer says with a grin.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ...
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “What is the center of gravity?” Killer reads, snickering to himself
> 
>   
> 
> 
> If you get this right and end up using the wild card around Killer, it’ll...do something
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “You don’t need that, I’m always willing to show you a good time,” Killer leers before he is abruptly shoved out of the void.
> 
> Also, I wrote a DustHorror backstory/smut in the next part of this series. If you guys like it or want me to write more, let me know.  
>  It's my first time writing smut, so let me know if its bad.


	9. You have a bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to  [ kz3838 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz3838/pseuds/kz3838) for being the first to solve the riddle! Again!
> 
> Honorable mentions:  [ Oragameyi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragameyi/pseuds/Oragameyi) and Winter
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The answer is:
> 
> V...
> 
> (I spent way too long hunting down this image)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> If you end up using the wild card around Killer, it’ll have an effect that will be beneficial for your relationship with him. I’m not exactly sure what, but I’ll think of something if it comes to that.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Be sure to check the updated warnings.

Your patience is rewarded when Cross returns to your cell within the hour.

“What happened?” he asks, concern etched in his skull when he notices the shards of the plate you broke.

Cross probably intended to retrieve it, you realize. Registering the direct question, you begin to scramble for an explanation.

Your first instinct is to tell him about Killer, but you remember his status update. With the possessiveness stat so high, he might turn yandere on you.

“I’m sorry,” you begin, feeling guilty. “I didn’t mean to drop it, that won’t get you in trouble will it?”

“No,” Cross responds, a kind look in his eyelights. “It’s just a plate, not actually important. I just wanted to make sure you’re not hurt.”

“I’m fine,” you respond hurriedly. “And you won’t get in trouble for sheltering me right? You shouldn’t have to risk anything for me...”

*Ping*

Cross is shocked into silence for a moment, is it really that unusual for someone to be concerned for him? That thought tugs at your heartstrings, a feeling of pity rising in you.

“No,” Cross lies poorly. He won’t meet your gaze and doesn’t sound very convinced himself.

“I’m pretty strong,” Cross adds as he puffs up. “I can handle anything the others throw at me... Anyways, I want to protect you.”

He trails off, so you barely catch his last words. You are filled with delight though, Cross can and will protect you. You had felt a bit guilty at first for manipulating him. However, you honestly don’t want anything bad to happen to him, and it looks like the feeling is mutual.

Impulsively, you pull him into a hug. He stiffens in shock before returning it. It’s a very unique sensation to hug a skeleton. Despite all the bony edges, it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. It’s also surprisingly warm, maybe due to magic? Cross’s breathing stutters, which isn’t something skeletons should need at all.

Cross’s hold is pretty tight, but he keeps his hands above the belt. He’s gripping your shirt under your shoulders with impressive strength. However, he just lightly presses his knuckles against your scapulas. Even though he has a fairly high lust stat, he’s keeps those urges in check.

You decide to break the hug before you put Cross’s self-control to the test. His face is a brighter purple than you’ve ever seen. You smile at him, a warm feeling lingering in you, you needed a hug more than you thought.

You consider going in for a kiss, payback for earlier. But you don’t want to seem like you’re trying to trade ‘favors’. Plus, you’re not that brave, the hug was mostly a whim.

“Thank you,” you emphasize sincerely. “But I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

This notion seems to perplex Cross, breaking your heart a bit more. His look turns determined and he straightens decisively.

“I won’t,” Cross declares confidently. “And even if I did, it’d be worth it.”

At that he disappears abruptly again, he has a flair for dramatic exits. The shards are also gone, he must have grabbed them at some point.

You catch yourself smiling, and reach up to your face in wonder. It almost feels strange, you can’t remember genuinely smiling here before.

Stats updated

Do you wish to view everything now? 

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul : - Patience

Run: 2

Day: 2

Energy: 85%

Hunger: 10

Relationships: Cross, Killer

Status: Alive

Location: Prison cell

_You find yourself growing attached to Cross. Maybe you can get a happy ending this time._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Interest: high

Affection: high

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: high

Possessiveness: high

** Relationships: **

Y/N - love?

Killer - unofficial team leader (after Nightmare)

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

???? - locked character(s)

_Chara no longer comments on you, giving up on interfering. Cross gets a warm fuzzy feeling in his soul half when he thinks about you._

You are surprised by the genuine joy that evokes in you. Cross has sincere affection and trust for you, and it looks like Chara will tolerate you, at least. Things are finally looking up for you.

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: high

Affection: 0

Lust: 100

Bloodlust: medium

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: low

** Relationships: **

Y/N - interested

Cross - rookie, fun to tease

???? - locked character(s)

_Looking forward to seeing how Cross will react to his plans_

Your heart stops at that update, that’s the first 100 you’ve seen. You don’t want to find out Killer’s plans first-hand.

You try to calm yourself, Cross will be back in a few hours. You have your bracelet and maybe the bars prevent Killer from getting in.

Killer might not even be planning to do anything right away. When Cross returns you can tell him about Killer. You’ll say you were too afraid to tell him earlier, which isn’t a lie.

There’s a sudden discharge of energy from your bracelet. You barely felt the grip on your wrist before it was yanked away. You spin around and back into a wall, shaking hard as you spot Killer. He's examining his hand with a contemplative look, still grinning.

“Does the kitten have claws?” Killer inquires, holding you in his disturbingly empty gaze.

Your bracelet feels hot on your wrist but the heat is fading quickly. You don’t think it can discharge again soon. But Killer doesn’t know that and so you try to use the bracelet like a shield as he approaches.

Killer seems unimpressed as he glances at your quivering stance. You press back into the wall, hoping it'll swallow you.

He takes a step, then another, grinning that eerie smile of his.

He gets way, way too close to you and you reflexively drop your gaze.

Mistake.

With unanticipated speed, Killer swiftly has a bruising hold on the wrist with your bracelet. You squeak in pain and surprise.

“Looks like that was a _one-time-only_ effect? Huh, kitten?” Killer laughs, narrowing his grip even more, causing you to muffle a sob.

The cell vanishes, the cold void swirling around you again. Another room, presumably Killers, shifts into existence around you. Killer roughly drags you out of the void.

You land on your back with a whimper, on the bed Killer tossed you at. He shortcuts himself right above you, a knife in hand.

“I was considering just having you in there and killing you, dollface.” Killer begins as he trails his knife along your face, blood beading up along its tracks.

“But...” Killer continues, pulling his knife back. Maintaining eye contact, he licks up the mixture of blood and tears with a glowing red tongue. “That seems like such a waste~ Your tears are _so_ delicious, sugar~”

The knife was so sharp that it barely stung you as it tasted your flesh. However, the tears flowing down your face burn as they pour salt in the wound. You can’t believe how fast things turned around for you, in the worst way possible.

“Please don’t kill me,” you pathetically beg. It takes all your willpower to keep yourself from struggling. You know it would be pointless, and that hurst your pride.   
  


Your instincts scream at you to do something, anything. But there’s is nothing you can do. A feeling of powerlessness washes through you.

“Hehe,” Killer taps his knife thoughtfully on his skull, clearly delighting in your fear.

“How about you show me a good time, darling?” Killer purrs, before suddenly tearing your shirt open with a slash of his knife.

You yelp and reflexively try to cover yourself, but a dark chuckle has you forcing your arms back down. You know where this is leading, you can’t do anything to stop him. But maybe if you don’t fight it, Killer won’t kill you afterward.

Despite this, you hate the thought of submitting, even as afraid as you are. You pray in your heart of hearts that Cross somehow senses the danger you’re in and comes to your rescue.

...

...

...

But nobody came.

As if he can read your mind, Killer giggles, suddenly shooting the knife in his hand up to your throat.

“You think Cross can find you?” Killer croons, “He actually just got sent on a mission so he won’t be returning to the castle anytime soon~”

Your heart drops, all hope dwindling away. Killer somehow manages to grin even wider as he watches all the resistance drain out of you.

“Don’t worry~” Killer sneers. “I’ll take _good_ care of you, sweetheart.”

Rage flashes at his gloating face and the creepy pet names he keeps calling you. But it ebbs quickly, as you’re overwhelmed with helplessness.

Killer lowers his knife, but before you can relax he raises it and swings it down.

You had closed your eyes unconsciously, not wanting to watch yourself get stabbed.

However, a heartbeat passes without any pain or sensation of blood. Tentatively cracking open one eye, you’re bewildered to find the blade sticking out of the bed next to your head.

“That’s the safest place for it, for now,” Killer chirps. “We wouldn’t want an angel like you to get _hurt_ , now would we?”

As much as you want to, you don’t glare at him. It wouldn’t accomplish anything anyway. You tell yourself to be patient, maybe an opportunity will arise later.

You let out a squeak again when Killer drags his tongue along the cut on your face.

There’s a glee in his expression as he watches you try to remain submissive.

You jolt when he turns his attention to your chest, a swirl of his tongue setting off involuntary shudders.

You can’t prevent yourself from crying out, though, when he suddenly bites you. He draws blood, and for an alarming second, you think he’s going to tear your flesh out.

Killer simply sucks on the blood he’s drawn, but you can feel his mouth stretch into a smirk.

With your attention on the stinging pain, you don’t notice his other hand sliding under your pants.

You twitch as a phalange traces the line of your underwear, setting off a tingly feeling. You try not to tense, knowing that would make it worse but Killer seems content to take his time.

You squeeze your eyes shut and try to make your body relax. You can pretend that you’re not here, that this isn’t happening trigger now. Just escape into the recesses of your mind.

Killer doesn’t like that, your eyes shoot open when Killer yanks off your pants completely. To your horror, there’s another knife in his hand, and his target shaped soul is floating out in clear view.

Killer slashes at you again, and you try not to wince, it’s likely he’s just trying to scare you again.

You’re proven right as the blade only lightly knicks your hips as he cuts off your underwear.

“Hey, dollface,” Killer starts, before dropping his smile.

You thought he couldn't look any more terrifying, but boy were you wrong.

“I’d hate to think my performance is lacking.” Killer’s voice has an out of place softness to it, filling you with even more fear.

A pitiful whimper leaves you, tears still tracing rivers down your face. You just want to pretend this isn’t happening, but Killer won’t let you.

Assured that he got his point across, Killer’s smirk returns and he hooks your legs over his shoulders.

Killer’s intention is clear, if he had eyebrows he’d probably be waggling them. You flush and swallow a lump in your throat as the vulnerability of your position hits you.

You fight the instinct to close your legs, muscle trembling from effort. When you sense Killer’s tongue there though, your legs clamp shut immediately.

You feel him giggle, sending unwanted tingles of pleasure up your core. His hands curl around your thighs but make no move to grab them.

A low moan from you jars you, especially as it turns into a gasp when Killer laughs. You cover your face with your hand as if you could hide from all this.

You manage to stifle the next moan that comes when Killer’s tongue brushes against a receptive spot.

The phalanges that were resting on your thighs suddenly curl and dig into the soft flesh. The sudden pain tears out another sob and gets the message across.

Shakily and with great reluctance, you peel your hands off your face. You fold your arms behind your neck, you know won’t be able to keep yourself from covering your mouth again otherwise.

Killer proceeds to take great satisfaction in drawing out moans and gasps from you.

You tell yourself it’s just a normal physiological reaction, but you still hate yourself for every noise that escapes your lips. Humiliation and shame well up at the pleasure you feel and the building heat in your core.

An unexpected swipe of a phalanx on your sensitive spot pushes you over the edge. Killer groans at the squeeze around his tongue and you shudder as waves of pleasure ripple through you.

You vaguely notice Killer withdrawing his tongue, there’s a disgusting slurping sound, but you’re still in a daze. Your whole body feels like a limp noodle. You find yourself staring at the ceiling as you try to remember how to breathe normally again.

You feel Killer moving you and adjusting his position, but you’re too hazy to think about what he’s doing.

So you’re wholly unprepared for Killer to abruptly be completely inside you. Something definitely tore, you let out a cross of a whimper and a gasp.

The pain is piercing, you can sense some blood trickling on your thigh, but the burn vanishes surprisingly quickly. The sensation of being filled is strange at first, but it starts to transform into pleasure.

“Fuck,” Killer pants out with a groan. “You’re so fucking _tight_ , babydoll.”

Killer's voice snaps you out of your daze, anger rising again as you’re reminded of the reality of the situation. Unfortunately, this bristle of rage causes all your muscles to tense, eliciting another moan from Killer.

“It’d really be a damn shame to kill you,” Killer muses, thrusting his hips slightly.

Your back arches as fresh pain and pleasure shoot up your spine.

“Your expressions are so _lovely_ too~” Killer purrs as he begins to move in earnest, his hands gripping your hips.

You can’t tell what noises are leaving you anymore. You know you keep trying to gulp down air, but a sudden thrust or twist chokes it out of you.

It’s all too much and you can’t comprehend any of the words Killer is saying. You hear the creepiness and lust in his tone nevertheless, momentarily forgotten shame sparks in you again.

The intangible knot in your core has been building steadily and a sudden deep shove has you crying out. Pleasure rocks through you again and you dimly note Killer pulling you closer. He lets out a deep groan that fades into a sigh.

There’s a sensation of a warm substance splashing inside you that you refuse to consider the identity of.

It feels like every single atom of your body is tired. You can barely think, let alone move. A spark of alarm flashes as you feel yourself losing consciousness, Killer’s still with you. Still _inside_ you!

But...

You can’t...

Stay awake...

* * *

*Ping*

Stats updated

Achievements unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now? 

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul : - Patience

Run: 2

Day: 3

Energy: 0%

Hunger: 50

Relationships: Cross, Killer

Status: Alive, but with a few scratches

Location: Killer's room

_You hate Killer and what he did. You’re worried about how Cross will react when he finds out if you survive long enough._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Interest: 100

Affection: high

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: high

Possessiveness: high

** Relationships: **

Y/N - love?

Killer - unofficial team leader (after Nightmare)

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

???? - locked character(s)

_Trying to come up with a way to keep you safe from the others. Thinks you’re still in the prison cell._

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: high

Affection: low

Lust: 100

Bloodlust: low

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: medium

** Relationships: **

Y/N - potential toy

Cross - rookie, fun to tease

???? - locked character(s)

_Enjoyed how submissive you were, especially since you had to keep forcing yourself to be. Is considering keeping you to himself._

**Achievements**

I can’t recall, a night so clear **(NEW)**

_The stirrings of love for a character are blooming in your chest_

As sweet as chocolate **(NEW)**

_Cross’s affection for you is growing, it might turn into love~_

Always knock on wood **(NEW)**

_You thought/said something that was immediately proved wrong_

You have a bad time **(NEW)**

_Nonconsensual ‘fun’ times with a character_

Lights out **(NEW)**

_You lost consciousness due to factors outside of your control_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That was a thing. Let me know what you think, I tried my best with the smutty bit. Should I change the rating to explicit? 
> 
> Also, if you guys want or don’t want me to write smut in the main story, be sure to tell me.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now for the next set of choices.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   1. You wake up, still alive. What should you do?
> 
>     1. Try to escape Killer’s room
> 
>     2. Look around, for information and anything useful
> 
>     3. Lock yourself in the bathroom with a knife
> 
>     4. Do nothing, don’t risk Killer catching you with anything
> 
>   2. You end up trapped between Dust and Horror. What should you do?
> 
>     1. Try to appeal to Horror’s mercy
> 
>     2. Offer food from your inventory to Horror
> 
>     3. Act aloof and tell them you’re not afraid of them
> 
>     4. Call for help
> 
>   3. Should you use your wild card?
> 
>     1. Yes, no matter who you encounter
> 
>     2. Yes if it’s on Cross
> 
>     3. Yes if it’s on Killer or Dust
> 
>     4. No, save it
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> And now for your next riddle, presented by 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dun da dun
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dust!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Where the hell am I,” Dust growls angrily. “Where’s Horror?”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ ☝︎⚐︎ 👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Ugh,” Dust grumbles. “People really have no manners these days, right Paps?”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dust’s mismatched eyelights skim over the paper that materialized.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “ What do prisoners and Sanses have in common?” he reads aloud.
> 
> (Hint: the answer is a pun)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Haha, that’s a good one Paps,” Dust chuckles to himself. The laughter starts to grow, getting more maniacal and distorted.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Dust was forcibly removed from the void.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


	10. A little kindness goes a long way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems like my riddle tripped everyone up. I realize now the answer is kinda obscure and difficult for non-native English speakers.  
> So the answer to “What do prisoners and Sanses have in common?”  
> Is  
> They both like ‘outer space’  
> (I’ll see myself out)  
> So, given that these riddles are mainly for fun, I’ll still give this one to you guys. There were some answers that were pretty punny that could work too.  
> Shoutout to NiteBerry and UnBeKnown for my favorite answers.

“Y/N! Please wake up!” A strangely familiar voice breaks through the veil of unconsciousness. 

You jump up at the urgency you sense, but there’s nobody there.

Memories of the previous night flood into you and you clench the blanket over your legs. You focus on your anger, trying to shove down the despair that rises at your own helplessness.

As your emotions threaten to overwhelm you, you take a deep breath. You let them wash over you, acknowledging them, but letting them fade so you can think with a clear head.

A strange twinge of guilt and pride confuses you, but it vanishes so quickly you’re not even sure it was there.

Throwing off the covers before you can lose your courage, you begin to take stock of yourself.

Your shirt is predictably gone, but now you’re wearing a baggy white t-shirt. Your nose crinkles as you realize it is likely Killer’s and he probably put it on himself.

Your pants are back on, a small mercy. You shift and discern that you’re wearing underwear and garter socks? You shudder in disgust as you wonder where Killer even got these.

The movement sets off aching in your thighs and other places. You wince, you’re a lot sorer than you expected, but at least you’re still alive.

You’re surprised that you don’t feel gross, physically at least. You swiftly extinguish a spark of gratitude, as horror floods through you again. You try not to think about Killer touching you while you were totally unconscious, completely helpless.

*Ping*

Stats updated 

Achievements unlocked 

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul : - Patience

Run: 2

Day: 3

Energy: 80%

Hunger: 30

Relationships: Cross, Killer

Status: Alive

Location: Killer's room

_Waking up alone, you struggle to not give in to despair._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Interest: 100

Affection: 100

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: high

Possessiveness: 100

** Relationships: **

Y/N - love? LOVE? _l_ ** _o_** _v_ **_e_** _!_

Killer - unofficial team leader (after Nightmare)

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

???? - locked character(s)

_WhErEWHeRewHeRE! WHERE ARE YOU???!!!_

_Chara doesn’t like the effect you’ve had on Cross_

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: 100

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: high

** Relationships: **

Y/N - pet

Cross - rookie, fun to tease

???? - locked character(s)

_Had more fun while you were sleeping. Cleaned you up on a whim, surprised at how fast he grew attached to you._

**Achievements**

No crying over spilled milk **(NEW)**

_Despite the circumstances, you try to push past your fears and focus on the future_

Too much of a good thing **(NEW)**

_Several ‘positive’ stats hit 100 for a character, bringing out yandere tendencies. That doesn’t bode well for you._

The original version of sleeping beauty **(NEW)**

_Someone had a good time with you while you were unconscious_

Silver lining? **(NEW)**

_You absorbed some magic in a ‘special’ way, healing small wounds and lowering hunger_

Numb dismay crawls through your veins as you ingest those updates. That explains the excessive soreness, you think to yourself darkly.

That last achievement fills you with disgust, you really didn’t want to be reminded of _that_.

Tears fall from your face and you suddenly can’t hold it in anymore. You curl up and sob into your knees. A part of you knows you shouldn’t be so loud but you can’t help yourself anymore.

You’re not sure how long you sit there, sobbing until you have no tears left to cry. Noone had appeared and your hiccupping sobs eventually slow down to a stop. You wipe your nose on the blanket as you finally stop sniffling.

Feeling much better, you brush the traces of tears off your face and stand up. You find your shoes, they’d completely slipped your mind, right next to the edge of the bed. 

Slipping them on, you consider looking around for something useful. But, you hesitate, fear stopping you as you imagine the consequences of getting caught. 

Something whispers in the back of your mind that you might miss something important, but you decide not to risk it. 

You sit down on the bed again, turned away from the closed door. You know that puts you at a disadvantage, but it’s not like being able to see someone enter would help you anyway. Plus, Killer would probably just shortcut in, hoping to catch you off guard.

Despite your lack of an appetite, you decide you should finish the leftovers Cross gave you. A pang runs through your heart as you remember how different things felt only a day ago.

But you have no tears left to cry. You make yourself finish the bread and cheese, despite how tasteless they are now.

They make you notice that you can’t remember the last time you drank something, you feel parched.

There’s a door slightly ajar, leading to what appears to be a bathroom. You’re confused as you know monsters don’t need the bathroom but decide to go in anyway.

As expected, there’s no toilet. However, there is a fancy looking shower and nice vanity.

Looking in the mirror, you consider your appearance. While the cut on your face is gone, there are some obvious bruises near your clavicle. Your hair is also all messed up, giving you a ‘bedroom’ look. 

You avert your eyes, not wanting to keep seeing the evidence. Turning on the sink, you tentatively drink some water. The coolness is refreshing and as you don’t taste anything odd, you greedily gulp it down. Before turning off the water, you also splash your face a few times.

Wiping your mouth after quenching your thirst, you give your reflection a fleeting glance again. You quickly turn and flee back to the bedroom.

*Ping*

Hunger reset to 10

Energy restored to 95%

Feeling more like yourself, you plop down on the bed again as you try to plot your next move.

**BANG BANG**

The sudden pounding on the door gives you a near heart attack. You bolt off the bed, keeping it between you and the door. You know it won’t make a difference, but it makes you feel a tiny bit better.

“Killer!” a voice you faintly recognize shouts through the door. “Ya better still have that monster donut I got for Horror!”

Dread roils in your gut as you identify the voice behind the door as Dust. Will he barge in when he realizes Killer isn’t here? Or will he respect Killer’s unofficial authority?

As soon as you finish that thought, you are answered with a Gaster blaster breaking through the door. It happens way too fast for you to react, you can only fervently pray he won’t notice you.

However, the god of this world is not that kind. Dust’s eyelights immediately land on you, his face breaking into a creepy grin. 

He vanishes from your sight completely and you're bewildered for a moment. Then you feel skeletal hands gripping the back of your neck.

You hate how familiar the void is starting to feel, but at least you’re not as disoriented when you land in a new palace. 

Dust’s grip hasn’t let up, it’s an awkward position with the height difference. 

“Hey, babe~” you flinch at Dust’s words before registering that they weren’t meant for you.

Horror is curled up on a beat-up couch, left red eyelight blown up. The massive gap in his skull makes you privately wince. 

On closer inspection, you can see the evidence of starvation in his AU. His bones look more brittle and crooked than the others. Horror also had a fluffy jacket as opposed to the typical hoodie.

“I found ya a special treat`” Dust croons at Horror, terrifying you as it dawns on you that he’s referring to you.

Again, before you can do anything Dust tosses you with ease at Horror. You ooophm as you land awkwardly on the couch, struggling to get up and not get eaten.

Meeting Horror’s gaze, you think he looks surprised but not particularly bloodthirsty. You hope so, at least.

“I--umm,” you start, breathless after having the wind knocked out of you. “I wouldn’t be very tasty! How about a --uhh--.”

The banana! You suddenly remember that item in your inventory and summon it, holding it out to Horror. You try to keep the naked fear off your face, but you don’t think you’re very successful. In spite of that, you still have sympathy for Horror and you hope it shows.

“A banana?” you offer tentatively, forcing yourself to meet his gaze. His eyelight is completely focused on you, you feel like he can see into the depths of your soul. He reaches his left hand up and curls it into the hole in his skull.

He slowly reaches out and takes the banana without touching your hand. Relief courses through you but a voice reminds you that you’re not out of the woods yet.

You hear Dust huff behind you, mumbling to ‘Paps’, but you don’t dare move. Horror is basically like a wounded animal, you don’t want to make any sudden movements.

Horror slowly and carefully peels the banana, taking surprisingly neat bites. He then swallows the peel whole, causing you to inadvertently flinch at the startling sight.

“...thanks...” Horror mumbles softly, compassion swelling in you again at the broken tone in his voice.

Horror seems unexpectedly shy, as he averts his gaze and slightly turns away from you. 

*Ping*

Please let that be a good sign. Please let that be a good sign. You chant to yourself in your mind, knowing you can’t check right now.

The couch suddenly dips behind you and you freeze up. Dust abruptly jerks you around to face him. 

He’s frowning and still muttering incomprehensibly. Dust’s mismatched eyelights linger on your bruised skin and it takes a great deal of self-discipline to not lean away when he inhales deeply through his nose(?). He appears to be smelling you somehow anyway.

“So ya Killer’s pet or Coss’s?” he asks with a leer, though there’s no intention behind it. “There’s a whiff of Cross’s scent on ya, but Killer’s is much heavier if ya catch my drift~"

“I’m no one’s pet!” you retort indignantly, a knee-jerk reaction. Dust laughs at that, stroking his jaw thoughtfully as he looks you up and down.

“Too bad,” Dust responds. “Pets are treated better than toys aftah all~”

Terror and rage rip through you as you realize what he’s saying, and he’s probably right.

“..don’t...” it takes you a minute to comprehend that Horror came to your defense.

Dust looks even more stunned, and he clutches his hand to his chest with an exaggerated gasp.

“Horror? My love, the light of my life,” Dust begins with fake distraught coloring his voice. “D' ya intend to replace me with the first human who gives ya food and flutters her lashes?”

“...” Horror seems unimpressed with Dust, without even looking you can feel him rolling his eyelight at Dust.

Dust shortcuts again, this time behind Horror. You turn and fumble and crawl backward to give them more space. 

Dust pulls Horror into his chest, hugging him from behind with surprising gentleness.

Dust coos something you can't hear into Horror’s skull, but it causes red to spread across his cheekbones, mumbling something in return.

You suddenly feel very awkward, you feel like you're witnessing an incredibly intimate moment. You want to leave, but you’re unsure of how they’ll react.

When Dust sticks his hand under Horror’s shirt, grabbing a rib, you leap off the couch in a hurry.

Things start getting more heated, and you turn away, fairly confident they won’t notice you leaving.

Blushing at the sounds from behind, you look around to see that you’re in some kind of lounge room. There’s a door which you speed walk to, carefully opening and closing it without looking back.

You put some distance between you and them, ignoring the heat that tingled in you back there. It fades away and with new determination, you start to march through the halls.

Carefully keeping your footsteps silent, and straining your ears to catch any sound, you start to test doors.

Most are locked, not much different than the first hallway you wandered in.

Eventually, you find another storeroom. This one is smaller and emptier, but it's still a place to rest out of sight.

Carefully entering, keeping your guard up, you find a small corner to sit in. You sigh as you sit down, pulling up your knees and trying to stay hidden.

  
  


Stats updated 

Achievements unlocked 

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul : - Patience

Run: 2

Day: 3

Energy: 80%

Hunger: 15

Relationships: Cross, Killer, Dust, Horror

Status: Alive

Location: Small storeroom

_You’re relieved you survived your encounter with Dust and Horror. You’re taking a greatly needed break._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Interest: 100

Affection: 100

Lust: 100

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: 100

** Relationships: **

Y/N - love? LOVE? _l_ ** _o_** _v_ **_e_** _!_

Killer - unofficial team leader (after Nightmare)

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

Dust - comrade

Horror - comrade

???? - locked character(s)

_WhErEWHeRewHeRE! WHERE ARE YOU???!!!_

**_DID YOU RUN AWAY?_ **

_Chara_ **_really_** _doesn’t like the effect you’ve had on Cross_

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: 100

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: high

** Relationships: **

Y/N - interested

Cross - rookie, fun to tease

Dust - friend

Horror - friend

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

???? - locked character(s)

_Was summoned by Nightmare but looking forward to returning to you. Doesn’t think you’d leave the room._

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dusttale

Interest: low

Affection: low

Lust: 0

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: 0

** Relationships: **

Y/N - meh

Cross - rookie

Killer - similar to him, but annoying

Horror - ‘light of his life’

???? - locked character(s)

_Took you as a gift for Horror and a way to get back at Killer. Things didn’t go as he expected but he doesn’t care so long as Horror’s happy._

**Profile: Horror (Horrortale)**

Creator: Sour-Apple-Studios

Interest: medium

Affection: medium

Lust: low

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: 0

** Relationships: **

Y/N - happy you didn’t scream at the sight of him

Cross - rookie

Killer - comrade that bothers him too much

Dust - lover

???? - locked character(s)

_Grateful for the banana and the compassion he glimpsed. You remind him of a small animal and he doesn’t want to see you get hurt._

**Achievements**

Third-wheeling **(NEW)**

_Witness intimacy that doesn’t involve you_

You feel like you’re going to have a _really_ bad time **(NEW)**

_A character has gone full-blown yandere for you! Be careful!_

A mixed bag of feelings swirls within your mind at those updates.

On one hand, Dust and Horror’s stats seem pretty safe and Killer is out of the picture for a little bit at least.

But on the other hand, Cross’s updated profile is unnerving. Combined with your new achievement, it might be in your best interest to hide from him.

Before you can make a decision, it’s made for you as a voice desperately calls your name in the storeroom.

“Cross?” you respond reflexively, wondering how he found you. You thought you couldn’t be seen in the space you’re sitting in.

Cross rushes over at the sound of your voice, a frantic expression on his face.

He scoops you up and shortcuts you to his room, gripping you tightly.

The familiar room stirs memories of the last time you were here, sending tremors down your spine.

Cross buries his skull in your shoulder, still clutching you tightly. He mumbles into your skin, you can’t understand everything he’s saying.

**imsosorry** _ ~~incomprehensible~~_ pleaseforgiveme _ ~~incomprehensible~~_ **shouldnthaveleftyou alone** _ ~~incomprehensible~~_ **shouldhave MARKEDyou** _ ~~incomprehensible~~_ imsorry _pleasedontbescaredofme ~~incomprehensible~~_

Before you can decide how to react, something prods you to use your wild card

*Ping*

Are you sure you wish to use the item “Wild card” now?

 **Yes** No

**Wild card**

Target: Cross

Effect: Permanently remove Chara’s ability to remember resets

Status: Used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ended up being more shippy than I intended, but I hope that isn’t a detractor.
> 
> (Also if you want a continuation of that scene, let me know)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now for your choices:
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   1. How should you respond to Cross?
> 
>     1. Silently comfort him, stroking his skull and hugging back
> 
>     2. Break down and tell him how scared you were
> 
>     3. Ask him to comfort you
> 
>     4. Ask him to never leave you again
> 
>   2. Based on the previous response, the situation gets more intense in some way. How should you behave?
> 
>     1. Shyly, but affirming consent
> 
>     2. Eagerly
> 
>     3. Beg him to change his mind
> 
>     4. Struggle to get away
> 
>   3. Should you tell Cross you love him?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. Yes, if he asks you
> 
>     3. No, don’t deny if he asks, just remain silent
> 
>     4. No, deny if asked
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes 
> 
>     2. No 
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Riddle time again! Pure fun this time as the wild card has been used.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This one should be a lot more obvious. And the presenter this time is the precious bean, Horror!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Horror is chewing on some identified meat, looking somewhat cheerful.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> We’ll give him a minute.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “What... famous.. building in the Underground,” Horror read slowly from his paper. “has... the most... stories?”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Don’t overthink it, and a round of applause for Horror.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> *clap* *clap* *clap*
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Horror gives a sheepish grin and is gently removed from the void.


	11. Another ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for sticking with me this far!
> 
> It’s only been 10 days but here we are with 19744 words and 273 comments.
> 
> I really appreciate every vote and this chapter had a record number of 20 votes, and overwhelming majorities for each answer at that.
> 
> I’m not trying to sound like this is ending soon because it’s definitely not. I got big plans for the future of this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It’s a little different from what’s been done before. 
> 
> I worked on editing this forever, so please let me know what you think.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Also smut warning. (But with who~?)

Shifting as much as Cross will let you, you manage to wrap an arm around him in a more comfortable position. You let him cling to you and gingerly stroke the back of his skull, waiting for him to calm down.

There’s definitely a part of you that’s scared by how intense he’s being. However, your heart mainly aches at the desperation in his grip. You wonder briefly if he’s ever been able to hug anyone like this before.

You two sit on the bed like that for a while, until Cross’s anxiety has been mollified. His muffled rambling eventually stops, and he simply rests his forehead against the crook of your neck.

“Y/N?” you almost don't register the question, it barely disturbs the peaceful lull of the room.

“Hmm?” you hum in question, as a response. He's still holding you tightly, you can feel his low whisper on your skin.

“Are you alright?” Cross asks hesitantly, you can hear the uneasy anticipation in his voice for the answer you’ll give.

You sigh, staring ahead as you consider the honest answer. You’re not alright, what happened with Killer is not something you can ever forgive. This room itself triggers unpleasant recollections of the previous run.

But, at the same time, you’re still alive. You still have the DETERMINATION to be PATIENT and find the best future.

“No,” you murmur quietly, but certainly. “But I will be...”

A comfortable silence settles over the both of you as you dig around inside you for the courage to continue.

“And it’s better with you here...” You do mean that, Cross makes you feel safer. Are you in love with him? Not exactly, you are attracted to him and find his quirks endearing but real love is the boring bit that comes later. You could imagine it though, being in love with Cross and spending the rest of your days with him.

At your words, Cross momentarily tightens his grip before letting go completely. He scoots back, barely, so he can look into your eyes. His left eyelight takes the shape of a wavering heart. While normally shaped, his red eyelight has a mellower quality to it.

For a moment that seems to stretch into forever, he simply stares into your eyes. You feel the heat flush your face, you probably look like a tomato. You want to look away, bashfulness resurging, but something about the seriousness in his gaze stops you.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Cross says, a purple flush on his face as he tries to maintain his composure.

Cross breaks eye contact first, unexpectedly, staring down at the insignificant space between you. He appears to be gathering the courage to say something else, but for what you can’t envision.

“I understand that you might not feel the same,” Cross says to the bed we’re sitting on. “And I wouldn’t expect you to. But I want you to be safe and happy either way.”

You’re stunned speechless for a second. You weren’t expecting that at all. But, this just makes your fondness for Cross grow even more. Now, you’re truly convinced that you’ll be in love with Cross someday.

“I love you too!” you respond in a rush, before your courage can fail you. While it may not be completely true right now, you’re positive it will be someday. And Cross needs to hear it now, you know he hasn’t heard it enough times before.

Cross jerks his skull up, looking like he doesn’t dare believe his own ears(?). But your sincerity shows, even as you bite your lip and turn your face away. Cross’s puppy-dog eyelights should be illegal, how does he even do that?

“Really?” Cross’s voice is so small, and your heart breaks for him all over again. You nod, too flustered to respond vocally.

Abruptly, you find yourself underneath Cross, your back on the bed. He’s still looking at you with that puppy-dog gaze, but there’s definitely an undercurrent of lust.

“Can I..?” despite the sudden move, Cross still asks timidly, eyelights searching for your reaction.

You throw an arm over your eyes, unable to take his stare any longer. You nod slightly but Cross still doesn't move, keeping his hands on the bed. He wants a verbal confirmation, which while sweet and comforting, is way too embarrassing right now.

“...stupid...embarrassing...” you mutter softly, knowing he can pick it up. “...yes...”

The sudden tearing of your shirt startles you, and you jolt. Looking at Cross, you see the anger in his gaze as his eyelights rove the marks Killer left. Nervousness rises in you but upon noticing your expression, Cross’s face eases again.

“I won’t let anyone else touch you ever again,” he vows, an unshakable resolution in his voice.

Cross leans in and gingerly grips your chin. He’s obviously going for a kiss, but he stops a millimeter away from your lips. You feel his breath, and when you meet his eyes again, you read the silent probe for consent in them.

You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his neck, closing the distance. Cross’s teeth feel cool against your lips but his tongue is warm as it flicks at you. Once granted entrance, Cross’s kiss is gentle and sweet.

You taste chocolate and get a strange tingly feeling at Cross’s magic. Cross quickly grows more eager and you’re gasping for breath by the time he breaks the kiss, you feel like your brain has melted from the heat.

Cross smirks at your dazed expression and moves his attention to your chest. You gasp at the sensations as he goes over Killer's marks tenderly. Once he deems his work sufficient, he greedily adds plenty of his own marks to your body.

The pleasure is already almost overwhelming and meeting Cross’s gaze, the blatant adoration there has you shielding your eyes again shyly.

Cross chuckles, a warm sound you haven’t heard from him before. He lets you hide, and continues drawing soft gasps and squeaks from you.

Cross pulls you into a kiss again, and your eyes flutter shut as you try to respond with enthusiasm. You’re so immersed in the saccharine kiss that you don’t notice the phalanges trailing down under your pants.

You whine into Cross’s mouth when a phalanx easily slips its way in. Cross snickers back at your reaction, a wiggle of his finger making you moan.

Cross continues to add more of his fingers, he’s being very careful but your body is more honest than you are. Like this, when it’s something you agreed to with someone as endearing as Cross, it’s a completely different experience and a welcome one.

Cross had broken the kiss at some point and his other hand had moved to one of your breasts. Gently squeezing and teasing, the stimulation hits an apex and you finish with a breathy sigh.

Your underwear was definitely ruined, but given that it was originally Killer’s you don’t really care. Cross tugs off your pants, flushing at the garter socks before grasping where they had come from. He tears them and the underwear off with a growl, the deep baritone sending tingles straight into your core.

Cross pauses suddenly and it hits you that you’re completely naked, the worship in his gaze only serves to make you feel even more exposed.

Cross gives you a soothing smile and lingers his hands above your hip. He’s looking into your eyes, asking for permission again, and you nod. You try to fight the grin threatening to break your face as you consider his shy chivalry.

You close your eyes and spread your legs out a bit more, too shy to watch everything. Cross lightly grabs one of your legs, holding it over his shoulder with one hand. His grip is solid but gentle as if you might shatter if he squeezes too much or lets go. The other hand grabs your hip to pull you closer before releasing and fumbling with his own clothes.

You feel his magic gently prod at your entrance before slipping in, drawing a deep gasp from you and a groan from Cross.

Cross moves almost excruciating slowly, you can tell he’s restraining himself, moaning and muttering curses to himself. There was some twinging at the stretch but it’s washed away by all the pleasure that sparks as Cross brushes by all the sensitive nerves.

Cross lets out a deep sigh when he settles in fully and uses his free hand to brush some sweaty hair out of your face. The unexpected gesture curls something in your heart, Cross really is a sweetheart.

“Is this ok...?” Cross asks, his breathing heavy and eyelights so hazy they barely resemble hearts anymore.

“It’s perfect," you manage to mumble out, even at this point a sense of timidness remains.

Cross’s responding smile could blind the sun, and a purple tear escapes from his left eyesocket. From happiness, if the situation had anything to say about it.

Cross actually starts moving, falteringly at first but you manage to communicate that it doesn’t hurt. With encouragement, he begins to move in earnest, picking up speed before eventually settling on a rather vigorous pace.

You think you may have actually climaxed once or twice as he keeps up his momentum. The waves of pleasure are too much for you to differentiate anymore. You’re glad that he’s using his hands to steady you, your entire body feels like putty. You don’t think your quivering legs can carry you anywhere.

Cross’s movements get a little rough, not necessarily a bad thing, as he appears to be nearing his own peak. One thrust goes particularly deep and has you seeing stars. You gasp as your body arches involuntarily, clamping tightly around Cross’s magic.

That’s the breaking point for Cross, and he growls lowly as he spills his magic into you. The feeling is surprisingly pleasant and gives you a warm feeling that spreads throughout your entire body.

“I’m so sorry!” Cross exclaims after recovering from his blissed-out daze. He starts rambling and too drained to speak, you grab his free hand, silencing him.

You squeeze Cross’s hand lightly as you smile at him, hoping to get your intent across. If the bright purple flush is anything to go by, you did.

“I really do love you,” Cross says, so softly you barely hear him.

Eyes closed, you smile, and squeeze his hand again. One day you’d be able to say those words and truly mean them from the bottom of your heart.

* * *

After some more fun times, you get to use Cross’s shower. Cross gives you one of his shirts, blushing, to wear as pajamas. Given what the two of you just did, you raise an eyebrow as you giggle at his shyness.

Cross gives you a chocolate bar to eat, which somehow manages to reduce your hunger to zero. Magic.

But, you can feel your energy level dropping into the single digits. You crawl into Cross’s bed and are out moments after your head hits the pillow.

You’re alone when you wake, something that you can barely comprehend through the fog of sleep clinging to your mind.

You push yourself up and peer around the room for Cross. You spot a cinnabunny on his desk, next to a glass of milk and a piece of paper you expect will have a message for you.

The message is vague about where Cross is, he has some ‘business’ to attend to. He reassures you that you’re safe in his room, apparently, he put up some barrier so no one but you and him can enter. It’s possible for you to leave he writes, but he suggests it would be safest to stay until he’s finished with his ‘business’.

While this ‘business’ fills you with some concern, you smile at his thoughtfulness. It would probably have been easier to just trap you in here, only letting him come and go. But Cross didn’t, he made sure you knew that you weren’t a prisoner or pet, free to act as you choose to.

You scarf down the cinnabunny, its sweetness is even better than you could have imagined. Washing it down with milk, you feel extremely satisfied.

You get dressed, finding your pants and new underwear neatly folded on the dresser. With no new shirt, you roll up the sleeves and twist the ends so it doesn't swallow your form as much.

You look around Cross’s room with interest. A bedroom says a lot about a person. The room is surprisingly tidy, different from what you remember. You spot the familiar beanbags, but find yourself unbothered. There are no unpleasant flashbacks, you’re in a different place now, with Cross.

All the furniture is simple, serving a purpose without any ornamentation. All drawers and doors are pushed in or shut, nothing obviously out of place. There’s still flashes of personality here and there. Numerous chocolate wrappers, mostly in the trashcan but a few hideout behind furniture legs.

You laugh unwittingly when you spot a plush taco, trying to imagine what Cross does with it. Does he usually hug it when he sleeps?

You end up making the bed for lack of anything better to do and laying down on top. You stare listlessly at the ceiling, you’re starting to get worried as the time passes without Cross’s return.

* * *

Cross returns in bad shape, and you leap up to help him.

“Are you ok? You ask, mentally scolding yourself for that stupid question. Cross was bleeding, he obviously wasn’t ok. “Is there anything I can do to help? What even happened?”

“I’m fine,” Cross coughs, shrinking under the disbelieving glare you give him. “I’ll be fine, I just need some chocolate and rest.”

At that, he pulls out a chocolate bar from midair and devours it with impressive gusto. You watch the bleeding slow and the wounds start knitting back together. Magic really is amazing, you just haven’t had a chance to appreciate it without fearing for your life.

“I fought Killer,” Cross says after finishing his first bar, pulling out another. He bites down on that one, seemingly unaware of the impact of his words.

“What?” you ask shakily, afraid to ask how that turned out. Cross continues to eat his chocolate bar, finally seeming satiated when he finishes it.

“I wanted to kill him,” Cross starts, a red X in his right eyesocket as he recalls the battle. “I nearly did, but Nightmare stopped me.”

You wait tensely with apprehension for him to continue, uncertain of what Cross has to say.

“I thought he’d be pissed,” Cross continues, very casually. “But he said he was impressed and that you could stay here with me. Killer’s been ordered to never approach you and if he does Nightmare said I can kill him.”

You’re silent as you absorb all this information. You haven't had time to consider a long-term future but a perfect prospective one was just dropped in your lap. It seems too good to be true.

“So the only thing to worry about is Dust and Horror,” Cross continues over your inner monologue.

“That should be fine,” you interrupt, thinking back to how demure Horror was, and how he didn’t want to see you hurt.

“What.” Cross looks at you with wide eyelights, his face uncomprehending at the connection between anything to do with Dust and ‘fine’.

“I gave Horror a banana, and he seemed to really appreciate the gesture.” You respond, thinking back to that interesting interaction. “I think Horror could really do with a friend and Dust...”

You hesitate as you consider Dust, you’re sure he can kill you without hesitation or remorse. However, you don't believe Dust would do anything he knows would upset Horror.

“Dust is devoted to Horror,” you settle on stating. “As long as I’m on good terms with Horror, I doubt Dust will bother me.”

Looking back at him, you see that he’s looking at you like you just escaped a mental hospital. You frown and cross your arms, letting your body language show your disapproval.

“I guess,” Cross says doubtfully. “I haven’t really hung out with Horror much. Dust is always all over him, and when Dust isn’t there Horror doesn’t seem to be... all there, you know?”

At your judgmental look, Cross looks a bit ashamed.

“I suppose...” Cross starts and then stops. "I can’t really make any judgments about Horror, or decide who you try to befriend.”

That pulls out a smile from you and you embrace Cross, which he reciprocates strongly after bouncing back from the unexpectedness.

“But I want to be there,” Cross adds over your shoulder. “Horror can be unstable, and Dust has no love for humans.”

“That's fine,” you respond. You definitely wanted him there for the first few times at least, for your safety.

You actually do want to befriend Horror, he seems like such a soft, shy boi. On top of that, you couldn’t live with Cross as your only relationship, that would just be unhealthy.

But meeting Cross’s gaze again, you feel confident. You know that you're going to be fine. No, better than that, you’re going to be happy.

* * *

GOOD END

* * *

Stats updated

Achievements unlocked

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: - Patience

Run: 2

Day:?

Lover: Cross

Friends: Horror (+ Dust)

Status: Content

Location: Nightmare’s castle

_You no longer have anything to fear. You haven’t seen Killer since that time and you are now friends with Horror. You spend your days with Cross, content with your life, having found love._

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Love: 100

Trust: 100

Contentment: 100

**Relationships:**

Y/N - lover

Killer - ENEMY

Dust - comrade

Horror - comrade

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

???? - locked character(s)

_Cross is so happy with you, he can’t ever remember having this much joy._

_Chara is happy that Cross is happy. He leaves you guys alone during your ‘fun times’_

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

**Relationships:**

Y/N - ...

Cross - uppity junior

Dust - friend

Horror- friend

Nightmare - ??? (Encounter this character to learn more)

???? - locked character(s)

_Eventually got over you and stopped thinking about you_

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dusttale

**Relationships:**

Y/N - Horror’s best friend

Cross - reliable junior

Killer - similar to him, but annoying

Horror - lover

???? - locked character(s)

_Isn’t bothered by you and is happy that Horror has a new friend._

**Profile: Horror (Horrortale)**

Creator: Sour-Apple-Studios

Friendship: 100

**Relationships:**

Y/N - best friend

Cross - best friend’s lover who also works with him sometimes

Killer - comrade that bothers him too much

Dust - lover

???? - locked character(s)

_Likes to cook with you. Appreciates that you always wait for him to take his time speaking and never pressure him to._

**Achievements**

We did it boys and girls **(NEW)**

_Achieve a GOOD END for the first time_

Slow and steady wins the race **(NEW)**

_Achieve a GOOD END with a PATIENCE soul_

With friends like these, who needs enemies? **(NEW)**

_Form a friendship with one of the ‘bad’ Sanses_

Forget and (don’t) forgive **(NEW)**

_A character gave you a bad time, but you didn’t seek revenge. You won’t forgive them, but you won’t let bad memories taint your happiness_

The paved road **(NEW)**

_You chose the safest path most of the time, but you may have missed something on the road less traveled._

Forgetting something... **(NEW)**

_???_

**Would you like to reset?**

Yes No 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you guys expecting that? 
> 
> I hope I got the fluffiness across, it’s a different kind of writing style for me. Let me know if it sounds cringy instead. I’ve reread it so many times none of it has any meaning anymore. I hope it turned out good in the end.


	12. 'True Reset'

  1. The first question, the most important question, who do you want to be? What soul will you choose?

    1. **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎.** You remain calm and think carefully before acting

    2. Bravery. Even when fear takes root in your soul, you won’t let it slow you down

    3. Integrity. You’ll never go against your principles, no matter what the situation may be

    4. **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎.** No matter what happens, you’ll keep trying to move forward

    5. Kindness. Your compassion is limitless and you reach out a hand to everyone

    6. Justice. In spite of the reality, you still seek a just and fair world

    7. **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎**. In the end, it’s still just you.

  2. Choose an item below. You will also receive an item based on the soul you choose. The last item will be random.

    1. Cherry donut - pretend you’re a vampire

    2. Magic taser - it can produce a small shock, better than nothing

    3. Ushanka - a fuzzy hat with earflaps and pompoms

    4. A neatly wrapped box - What could be inside?

  3. Who do you want to encounter first this time?

    1. Nightmare

    2. Error

    3. Killer

    4. Secret character




*Ping*

Stats Updated

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: ???

Run: 3 

Day: ??

Energy: ???

Hunger: ???

Relationships: ??? 

Status: ???

Location: ???

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I have work for the next two nights. I work the night shift, ~7pm-7am my time, so needless to say I won’t be writing. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Good news though! You guys get a lot more time to vote!
> 
> I already have some outlines for the next chapter depending on the choices you guys make. So once I recover from work, I’ll have the next chapter out ASAP.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Although, on voting, I have something I want to ask you guys. Currently, I’ve been starting to write after I get 10 votes. Do you guys think that’s enough? If not, how many do you think I should wait for?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Also, would any be interested in seeing my outlines for other choices? Not much detail, but just seeing where bad/dead ends could have been. I’d post it in the other part of this work. Let me know! ^^


	13. Updated Achievements List (NOT A CHAPTER)

ACHIEVEMENTS

Cyan isn't my color **(NEW)**

_Reset a run with a PATIENCE soul_

Forgetting something... **(NEW)**

_???_

 **The paved road** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You chose the safest path most of the time, but you may have missed something on the road less traveled._

 **Forget and (don’t) forgive** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_A character gave you a bad time, but you didn’t seek revenge. You won’t forgive them, but you won’t let bad memories taint your happiness_

 **With friends like these, who needs enemies?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Form a friendship with one of the ‘bad’ sanses_

 **Slow and steady wins the race** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END with a_ _PATIENCE soul_

 **We did it boys and girls** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END for the first time_

 **You feel like you’re going to have a _really_ bad time** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_A character has gone full-blown yandere for you! Be careful!_

 **Third-wheeling** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Witness intimacy that doesn’t involve you_

 **Silver lining?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You absorbed some magic in a ‘special’ way, healing small wounds and lowering hunger_

 **The original version of sleeping beauty** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Someone had a good time with you while you were unconscious_

 **Too much of a good thing** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Several ‘positive’ stats hit 100 for a character, bringing out yandere tendencies. That doesn’t bode well for you._

 **No crying over spilled milk** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Despite the circumstances, you try to push past your fears and focus on the future_

 **Lights out** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You lost consciousness due to factors outside of your control_

 **You have a bad time** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Nonconsensual ‘fun’ times with a character_

 **Always knock on wood** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You thought/said something that was immediately turned on you_

 **As sweet as chocolate** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross’s affection for you is growing, it might turn into love~_

 **I can’t recall, a night so clear** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The stirrings of love for a character are blooming in your chest_

 **How do you do fellow kids?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_An old reference that few will know was mentioned, reminding **💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎** how old they are _

**It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul shines within you, a shimmering cyan radiance. You will always have PATIENCE_

 **No free lunches** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The item you chose will depend on you correctly answering riddles for each character, you’ll have to work for a good effect._

 **Stockholm Syndrome?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Choose the previous run’s BAD END character as first encounter_

 **Purple isn’t my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a_ _PERSEVERANCE soul_

 **Second time’s the charm** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset for the first time_

 **Paths untried** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Never used your ‘soul’ item_

 **Deadpool stan** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Break the fourth wall to a character_

 **Always look both ways before Crossing the street ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Get killed by Cross_

 **The road to hell is paved with good intentions** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Obtain first BAD/DEAD END_

 **The Fitness-gram Pacer Test** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Due to some circumstances, you can no longer run._

 **Haste makes waste** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_In your hurry, you managed to injure yourself. Ouch!_

 **Two for the price of one** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross has affection for you. Chara’s also there._

 **May the odds be ever in your favor** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You ‘encountered’ dangerous Sanses without being seen, luck seems to be on your side_

 **Finally growing up** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first relationship! Kind of._ **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**

 **It’s all downhill from here** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first encounter was with a Star Sans._

 **Boldly go where no-one has gone before** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You chose to encounter an unknown character, are you sure you’re not a brave soul?_

 **Baby’s first steps** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You need to break in your new vessel, you’ll be needing it later_

 **It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

__ _Your soul glows within you, a soft lavender light. You will always PERSEVERE_

 **Happy Birthday** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Here, have some free stuff. No refunds or returns._

 **Never Alone** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You’ll never be alone with a voice inside your head!_ _**☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**_

 **Read the prologue** (OLD)

_Or skim, so long as you get the big picture_

 **Prologue Completed** (OLD)

_Book version of the start screen_


	14. Here we go again

~~**...** ~~

Your new vessel awaits in

3

2

1

* * *

When you come to, you’re sitting in a chair. Straightening up and observing more closely, you’re actually seated on an intricate throne. Physically it’s quite comfortable, but a foreboding feeling rises as you realize who this onyx seat belongs to.

A large room stretches in front of you, lined with enormous windows that reveal the blood-red sky outside. Royal purple curtains add a sense of regalness to the ominous atmosphere. There’s a sense of gloom permeating the air, and you commiserate with it, remembering the tragedy of the Dreamtale.

*Ping*

New Stats Available

New Items Available

New Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Kindness

Run: 3 

Day: 1

Energy: 100%

Hunger: 0%

Relationships: None

Status: Alive

Location: Throne room

_While the world may be cruel, you are filled with a KINDNESS that you will offer to everyone_

**Inventory**

Band-Aid Tin

A bag of rubber bands

box

**Band-Aid Tin**

This tiny tin contains magical band-aids. All the band-aids have a little green heart on them, like your soul. They can heal, but they can only be used on others

x5 uses

**A bag of rubber bands**

Potentially useful, at the very least you could entertain yourself with them

**box**

~~**not yours** ~~

**Achievements**

It's not just a phase **(NEW)**

_Your soul twinkles within you, a warm green glow. You will always be KIND_

Kill the goose that lays the golden egg **(NEW)**

_Reset after a GOOD END_

You’re confused by the words you don’t quite hear, describing the box. There’s a sense of guilt at your new achievement and a fleeting sense of pity. 

Bewildered by everything, you summon the box from the inventory to examine it. It’s small and neatly wrapped with a cyan bow. Viewing it causes a new option to pop up. 

Do you wish to open the box?

Yes **No**

You're not the one who answered and you feel resentful, but it isn’t coming from you. You hesitate to open the box, it doesn’t belong to you after all. However, your curiosity is more overwhelming and you tug the bow off.

There’s a locket in the box. Specifically a golden heart locket, identical to Cross’s.

Do you wish to equip this item?

Yes **No**

Again you didn’t make that choice, but who did? You open the locket, a stab of rage piercing you, and look inside.

There’s a picture of you ~~ **r vessel**~~ and Cross. Both of you look very happy, sharing an adoring look as opposed to looking at the camera. On the other panel the words “Don’t Forget” are scratched in.

A deep sense of melancholy wells up, bringing hot tears to your eyes. The pain isn’t yours, but it still aches, you want to help whoever’s feelings you keep sensing.

~~**...** ~~

Do you wish to equip this item?

 **Yes** No

You have equipped the **Heart Locket**

_With this item equipped Cross’s bloodlust stats are forcibly kept at 0. The image inside cannot be seen by anyone other than you._

The locket dangles underneath your collarbone, glinting as light bounces off it. It feels wrong somehow, wearing it. You slip it under your shirt, out of sight, the cold weight smooth against your skin. A foreign, unidentifiable feeling wraps around you, before disappearing again.

~~**You shouldn’t linger here** ~~

You decide to take the unspoken advice and press on. You slide off the throne, admiring the details carved into the dark wood. Taking your time was a mistake.

“It’s comfortable isn’t it,” A smooth voice comes from behind you, your heart sinking as a cold feeling flows through you.

You turn to face the lord of the castle, Nightmare himself. He’s smirking, one cyan eyelight glowing sinisterly as his oily tentacles flick playfully behind him in warning.

You unconsciously gulp, you know that Nightmare thrives off of misery and pain. Yet, you still feel pity for him. If it weren’t for the villagers, Nightmare wouldn't have touched the golden apples, corrupting them. He never did anything wrong before that point.

Nightmare’s smirk falls, he doesn’t seem to appreciate the sympathy he can sense. He growls, a scowl curling on his face.

“Who hurt you?” you ask softly, despite knowing the answer. But it breaks your heart to think no one has ever asked him that, not even his own brother.

In hindsight, the tentacle wrapping around your throat shouldn’t be a surprise. You were the one prodded at a sensitive subject. You instinctively bring your hands up, but can’t make yourself grasp the tentacle with force, even as you gasp for oxygen.

Nightmare tsks, scowl growing deeper, and you get an invasive feeling in your soul. As if someone had grabbed it and brought all its imperfections into the light.

*Ping*

**Your soul has been checked**

“A kindness soul, huh?” Nightmare’s smirk returns, a smug glint in his eyelight. “I wonder how long you’ll last here?”

You return his look with a sorrowful one, compassion, and sympathy for him growing despite your current predicament.

“If you keep that up,” Nightmare sneers, looking disgusted. “You’ll fall into despair, I personally look forward to watching the light of your soul dim and die.”

With those final words, Nightmare disappears, causing you to fall to the ground. The fall wasn’t too bad, but you rubbed your behind after you harshly fell on it.

You need to keep moving, staying here won’t accomplish anything. You are filled with DETERMINATION.

* * *

The further you get away from the throne room, the less decorated and dirtier the halls get. Despite not recognizing them, there’s a faint sensation of familiarity within you. A sad nostalgia follows, and you wait, hoping for elaboration in vain. The voice who warned you remains silent, but somehow you know they’re still with you.

Without speaking, it seems to urge you forward, and you listen. You’re starting to get hungry and the longer you keep walking the more worn out you get.

*Ping*

Stats updated

Achievements unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Kindness

Run: 3 

Day: 1

Energy: 60%

Hunger: 40%

Relationships: Nightmare

Status: Alive

Location: A hallway

_You’re getting tired and hungry, you’re surprised you haven’t seen anyone else yet._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Nightmare (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: medium

Affection: 0

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: low

**Relationships:**

Y/N - naive idiot

???? - locked character(s)

_Looks forward to seeing how you break_

**Achievements**

Top Dog **(New)**

_Your first encounter with Nightmare, the lord of this castle_

It doesn’t seem like Nightmare likes you, but at least he doesn’t plan on killing you? ~~**yet**~~

You are DETERMINED to prove Nightmare wrong, you refuse to break. You want to help everyone you can, you won’t fall into despair.

With renewed vigor, you continue searching the halls for someone or for something you could eat.

Somehow, your feet lead you to a kitchen, as if they knew the way. Knowing that you won’t get the answer to how yet, you start searching for something to quell your hunger.

It’s quite strange to see modern appliances in the setting of a medieval castle. They all seem to work without outlets, likely some kind of magic.

You feel bad rifling through everything, you’re technically stealing, aren’t you? Would if you take something that someone was saving?

You eventually settle on a slightly stale bread roll and one of a dozen apples from a basket. You don’t think they’ll be missed.

The bread is mediocre, but the apple is sweetly refreshing. You also grab yourself a glass of water, rinsing, and putting it in the magical dishwasher after finishing it.

*Ping*

Hunger reset to 0

Energy at 65%

That really didn’t do much for your energy. You guess that not even magic can restore energy if you haven’t slept. You still have some wind left in you, but you’re getting drowsy and will need to sleep soon.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen, you continue to wander the hallways, possibly in circles. You swear you’ve passed the same scorch mark three times.

You decide to try some doors, knocking first in case anyone’s inside. ~~**seriously?**~~

You don’t get any responses and most of the doors turn out to be locked anyways. You can feel sleep calling to you, a heaviness drags down your limbs.

You finally get a door open, it’s just a small empty closet. You can fit inside but without much wiggle room.

Too weary to continue looking, you decide to rest here. You sit down and try to get settled in. The walls are too hard for you to lean back, so you end up resting your head on your knees.

Sitting with your knees up, forehead pressed against them is an awkward position. Yet it’s not unreasonably uncomfortable and you still find yourself drifting off to sleep.

~~**...** ~~

~~**good night** ~~

* * *

Your sleep is dreamless and peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. What should you do when you wake up?
> 
>     1. Continue wandering as you were
> 
>     2. Use the rubber-bands to leave a trail so you don’t go in circles
> 
>     3. Go back to the kitchen and wait there
> 
>     4. Try to have a conversation with the mysterious voice
> 
>   2. You’ve encountered someone, how should you behave?
> 
>     1. Friendly, show them kindness
> 
>     2. Cautiously, keep your eyes on them and your surroundings for danger
> 
>     3. Sympathetically, feel for their plight and offer your condolences
> 
>     4. Straightforwardly, be honest (reasonably, no 4th wall break this time)
> 
>   3. Someone has something that belongs to you, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Deny it being yours
> 
>     2. Ask for it back (politely) 
> 
>     3. Tell them they can keep it
> 
>     4. Try to take it back
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	15. A close shave, too close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 went down when I was trying to post last night. 🙃

You come to slowly, floating up from your unconscious state. You can feel the crinks in your neck and aches in your back from sleeping in such an odd position.

You stretch as much as you can, which isn’t much, in the cramped closet. Standing, you can hear some pops and groan as the aches really start to hit you.

As the fog from sleep clears, you think about the strange not-voice you heard yesterday. The presence you can feel inside, something that's not quite you.

~~**...** ~~

You pause, hoping the presence can sense your desire to speak with them. You were grateful for their help and wanted to know more about them.

**~~You don’t remember me?~~ **

You’re befuddled and frown hard as you try to recall them. Then the memories of your first run pop into your mind, the voice that made snarky comments and advice. Guilt and shame sweep through you as you realize you hadn't really thought of them recently. Were they there in the last run?

~~**Yes and no. The original ‘narrator’ died with their soul and vessel. The next one died after you reset. I am the third iteration.** ~~

Horror fills you as it dawns on you that you were complicit in ruining someone’s happy ending as well as their life. 

~~**Well... It’s not actually as bad as it sounds.** ~~

~~**You wait for the Narrator to continue, tears already welling as you think of what they must have suffered.** ~~

~~**Technically, if it wasn’t for you none of us would have never existed. We are the ones who inhabit the body and soul and form the bridge that allows ‘you’ to exist in this world.** ~~

~~**Unlike you, we actually experience and feel everything that happens in this world. When our soul is shattered, we cease to exist.** ~~

~~**Yet, I have memories of the previous iterations. The first one wanted to help you and held on with you until the very end.** ~~

~~**The previous one was fearful, having been born with the memories of the first run. But they managed to find happiness with Cross, they had a whole lifetime with him. They were grateful to have been able to live so happily, even if it was reset in the end.** ~~

~~**I’m still withholding my judgment on you.** ~~

You ponder the question of if the Narrator has a name or wish in this world. You shouldn’t just think of the inhabitants of the castle, there’s another soul within reach you can save.

~~**Wish? Haha... Not dying horribly would be a good start. And no name for me, I am simply the Narrator.** ~~

Their tone, despite not existing, seems warmer somehow, relieved in some way. You reflect on their words, you appreciate their company and want to give them their own happy ending.

~~**If you insist... I guess I can keep you company more. Although I wonder, who’s more influenced by the nature of our soul?** ~~

That rhetorical question twists you with an odd feeling, something you can’t really identify or comprehend. Before you can try to dig it out and analyze it, a familiar sound interrupts you. 

*Ping*

Stats updated

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Kindness

Run: 3 

Day: 2

Energy: 100%

Hunger: 10%

Relationships: Nightmare, Narrator

Status: Alive

Location: A small closet

_You’re happy you got to ‘meet’ the narrator but guilty about the fate of the previous iterations._

View relationships?

Yes No

**Profile: Nightmare (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: high

Affection: 0

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: low

**Relationships:**

Y/N - a curious creature

???? - locked character(s)

 _Surprised that he hasn't sensed despair from you yet. Felt you were asleep but couldn't slip into your dreams for some reason._

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Kindness

Version: 3.0

Affection: low

Trust: low

Feels: Cautiously optimistic

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

_Let’s see how this goes. I can’t give you too much advice but I’m always happy to entertain with my stunning commentary._

At the thought of a new friend who’ll always be with you, you felt cheery. ~~**aight, I guess**~~

With renewed DETERMINATION you leave the closet, stretching once more before continuing forward.

* * *

The first few minutes of your walk are quiet, not a soul in sight.

~~**FUCK** ~~

Profanity you chide mentally, before seeing what spooked them. 

Killer is standing several feet in front of you, a relaxed posture as if he expected you. Upon meeting his empty eyesockets, his grin widens and liquid hate spills down his face. His target soul is floating above his chest, casting an eerie red light.

~~**fuckfuckfuckfuckholyshitwhyhimnonononononononono** ~~

Given what happened in the last run, you understand why the Narrator is freaking out. However, you’re still going to be friendly. He’s also a victim of circumstances, ~~**victim my ass**~~ , and you’ll reach out your hand to anybody.

“Hi there,” you say with your kindest smile. “My name’s Y/N, what’s yours?”

You reach out your hand ~~**are you fucking kidding me?**~~ in greeting, offering a handshake.

Nothing happens for a few moments. You both hold your smiles, and the Narrator goes silent, seeming a little calmer.

Then the laughter starts. It echoes through the halls and sends a shiver through your soul, even as you don’t react externally.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Killer laughs madly, holding his nonexistent stomach as he tries to breathe through his mad laughter. The ooze dripping from his eyesockets slows down to a stop though ~~**maybe we’re not completely screwed.**~~

Killer grabs your hand unexpectedly, squeezing with a bruising force that you can’t hold back a wince at. That seems to amuse him, and he shakes your arm up and down, the force makes you stumble.

“The name’s Killer, dollface,” Killer smirks, his soul flickering, likely in excitement.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” Killer continues, keeping his hollow gaze on you.

You open your mouth to answer, not sure what to say but Killer cuts you off with a raised phalange.

“Don’t spoil the mystery kitten!” Killer grins as he raises his finger to his mouth. “I’m excited to figure it out myself~”

Somehow, you can feel the Narrator mentally shudder, obviously creeped out. You’re not exactly comforted by Killer’s words either. You hate to insult anyone but Killer is really throwing creeper vibes your way. ~~**hate to insult? really?**~~

Visibly, however, you continue to smile, although it has dropped a bit. Killer seems to observe this with keen amusement. Before you can even try to think of a response, he pulls out an object from his inventory.

To your shock, it’s the container of glue from your first run. It didn’t disappear when you reset? ~~**apparently not.**~~ Killer holds it up, sockets lingering on the recognition in your eyes.

“Would this happen to belong to you?” Killer drawls, obviously already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” you respond ~~**is that really a good idea?**~~ “May I please have it back Killer?”

Killer’s smile actually drops for a second, seemingly dumbfounded. He quickly recovers, however, and tosses it at you, which you fumble but manage not to drop.

“No problem sugar,” Killer says. His gaze wanders up and down you appraisingly ~~**hell no**~~ before he suddenly disappears ~~**never come back.**~~

You think that went reasonably well, but you get the impression of rolling eyes from the narrator.

*Ping*

Stats updated

New Items Available

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Kindness

Run: 3 

Day: 2

Energy: 90%

Hunger: 15%

Relationships: Nightmare, Narrator, Killer

Status: Alive

Location: hallway

_Hopeful after surviving an encounter with Killer, you are filled with DETERMINATION._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Nightmare (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: high

Affection: 0

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: low

**Relationships:**

Y/N - an interesting new toy

Killer - unofficial right hand, pretends to be bothered by him

???? - locked character(s)

_Surprised that he didn’t sense the overwhelming fear Killer usually inspires. His curiosity has grown._

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Kindness

Version: 3.0

Affection: low

Trust: low

Feels: Warily optimistic

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

_You need higher standards for what gives you hope, I mean Jesus Christ, that was not fun for me._

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: high

Affection: 0

Lust: high

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - cute

Nightmare - boss, loves to tease him

???? - locked character(s)

_Surprised at how friendly you acted, it’s going to be super amusing to watch you fall._

**Inventory**

Band-Aid Tin

A bag of rubber bands

Heart Locket **(Equipped)**

Container of glue

**Container of glue**

This glue will hold anything in place, forever ~~**apparently through resets.**~~ No other glue can beat this one in a match of perseverance

x3 uses ~~**let’s make them count**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. What should you do with the glue that you obtained?
> 
>     1. Use it on the locket to seal it
> 
>     2. Save it for later
> 
>     3. Keep it in your inventory, never use it
> 
>     4. Put it on the next chair you find
> 
>   2. Error stumbles upon you and reflexively strings you up, threatening to destroy you. What should you do?
> 
>     1. Struggle and plead for mercy
> 
>     2. Give him Ink’s message
> 
>     3. Look behind him with wide eyes and yell “What the FUNK is that?”
> 
>     4. Tell him you want to help him (on a personal level not by destroying)
> 
>   3. The situation changes based on your previous answer. What’s your next move?
> 
>     1. Call for help
> 
>     2. Runaway
> 
>     3. Continue to offer help
> 
>     4. Tell him you’re a ‘guest’ of Nightmare (not technically a lie, won’t cause any backlash from Nightmare)
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	16. So far so good...

With Killer gone, you observe the glue container in your hand. It looks just like you remember, like a tube of krazy glue **~~still with that obnoxious 4ever.~~**

You contemplate it, not sure what to use it for. **~~Put it on a chair~~**. You pointedly ignore that thought and consider using it to lock a door. But if it stays through resets, the door would remain locked forever.

Maybe you could use it to keep a door open? ****~~**Not a bad idea.** ~~ Cheered at the praise you decide to save it in your inventory for the time being, **~~probably the best choice right now.~~**

You continue to stroll through the halls, confident after your successful encounters this run. ~~**You need higher standards for success.** ~~ The one you’re most nervous to meet is actually Cross.

His good ending got ripped away from him along with his lover, and you can still remember how happy he was. Cross won’t remember the reset, and some part of you wants him to recall it even though you know that would be cruel.

**~~Just... Try not to think about it. It’s not really _your_ fault. ~~ **

Easier said than done, you think morosely. Far from the confident strolling pace you’ve started with, you now trudge through the halls, drooping at all the negative thoughts in your head. **~~We should probably pay attention before we run--~~**

“ **₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₴ØⱤ₮ Ø₣ ₳฿Ø₥ł₦₳₮łØ₦ ₳ⱤɆ ɎØɄ!?** ” Error screeches at you, his eyes filled with red error signs. Behind him, it looks like a portal from the antivoid is closing.

**(What sort of abomination are you!?)**

Before you can get a word out, blue strings fill your vision and you’re hoisted into the air. You’re suspended like a puppet, strings wrapped around each of your limbs and torso, leaving you dangling in the air.

“I’m sorry!” you call from your precarious position. “I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“ **₴₮₳Ɽ₮ⱠɆ!?** ” Error echoes disbelievingly. ~~**Christ his voice is headache-inducing, it's also pretty creepy that it sounds like he has multiple voices at once or something.**~~

**(Startle!?)**

“ **ɎØɄ ĐłĐ₦’₮ ₴₮₳Ɽ₮ⱠɆ ₥Ɇ!** ” Error denies loudly, blue glowing on his black skull. ~~**The evidence would suggest otherwise.**~~

( **You didn’t startle me!)**

“ **ł JɄ₴₮ ₩₳₦₮ɆĐ ₮Ø ₭₦Ø₩ ₩ⱧɎ ₳ ₣ⱤɆ₳₭ł₦₲ ₲Ⱡł₮₵Ⱨ ₩₳₴ ł₦ ₦ł₲Ⱨ₮₥₳ⱤɆ’₴ ₵₳₴₮ⱠɆ!?** ” Error demands, glitches covering his eyesockets again.

( **I just wanted to know why a freaking glitch was in Nightmare’s castle!?)**

“Umm, I’m technically a guest I guess?” You respond, it’s not technically a lie. ** ~~A guest who can never leave.~~**

At that Error snorts, and loosens the strings that were really starting to hurt. The blood rushes back with a painful tingling feeling after being constricted. You wish you could rub your limbs, to ease the pain of restored circulation but Error hasn’t let you go yet.

“ **₳ ₲ɄɆ₴₮?** ” Error questions, the impression of an eyebrow being raised. “ **₥ØⱤɆ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₳ ₮ØɎ...** “

 **(A guest?** ) ( **More like a toy...)**

**~~He’s not wrong...~~ **

“ **₩Ⱨ₳₮ ĐØ ɎØɄ ɆVɆ₦ ₩₳₦₮ ₳₦Ɏ₩₳Ɏ?** ” he continues, his glitches calmer and his asymmetrical eyelights more focused on you.

**(What do you even want anyway?)**

“I’m Y/N!” You perk up now that you feel the danger has passed, ~~**has it?** ~~ “I just want to help?”

“ **ⱧɆⱠ₱?** ” Error repeated, confusion evident in his tone. “ **₩ł₮Ⱨ ₩Ⱨ₳₮? ₴₱ⱤɆ₳Đł₦₲ ₥ł₴ɆⱤɎ ₳₦Đ ĐɆ₴₮ⱤɄ₵₮łØ₦?** ”

( **Help?** ) ( **With what? Spreading misery and destruction?)**

“No!” you deny, the attempt to shake your head causes you to sway a bit in the strings. “I want to help everybody feel and be better!”

“ **ɎØɄ ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳** ” Error can’t finish his words, his laughter is interspersed with Windows dialup error sounds.

( **You want to hahahahahahaha)**

“ **₮Ⱨ₳₮’₴ ₳ ₲ØØĐ Ø₦Ɇ! Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳** ” Error actually starts wheezing, which you think is wholly unnecessary.

**(That’s a good one! Hahahahahahaha)**

“ **₮ⱧɆⱤɆ’₴ ₦Ø ⱤɆĐɆ₥₱₮łØ₦ ₣ØⱤ ₳₦Ɏ Ø₣ ₮ⱧɆ₴Ɇ ₣łⱠ₮ⱧɎ ₲Ⱡł₮₵ⱧɆ₴ Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳** ” Error is still gasping for breath at this point, an overreaction in your opinion.

**(There’s no redemption for any of these filthy glitches hahahahahahaha)**

You frown and can feel a pout forming on your face. You genuinely want to help everyone. No one’s irredeemable in your mind.

“What about you then?” You try to reach him in a different way. “I don’t think you’re an abomination or irredeemable. Will you let me help you?”

At those words, Error shuts down, his strings disappearing and dropping you. There’s a progress bar above his skull with the text **ⱤɆ฿ØØ₮ ł₦ ₱ⱤØ₲ⱤɆ₴₴** floating above.

**(reboot in progress)**

You carefully approach him, making sure to not accidentally touch him and set off his haphephobia. The progress on his reboot is already over 75% done, but his vision is still covered by floating error boxes.

Close up, you can see some damage on his skull. It just looks like a small crack but you can’t imagine that being comfortable. Decision made, you summon your Band-Aid Tin from your inventory.

A new message pops up.

Do you wish to use this item?

 **Yes** No

At your choice, a band-aid appears on the crack on Error’s skull. That fills you with relief as you weren't sure how to put one on without touching him directly.

Looking at your handiwork, you giggle as the cute bandaid conflicts against the rest of Error's style. The cartoon green heart looks like it’s glowing a bit, hopefully with green healing magic.

Erro’s reboot bar suddenly speeds up exponentially and you take a big step back out of his personal space.

When Error comes too again, he instinctively reaches up a hand to the band-aid on his skull. It looks like it was actually painful before.

“I didn’t touch you!” you exclaim, as you realize he might jump to conclusions. “It’s uuh magic, I guess?”

Error just glares at you for a hot minute ~~**RIP us** ~~before snapping his tri-colored phalanges and teleporting away, leaving you alone.

**~~Could have been worse I guess.~~** You guess that’s a slightly more positive attitude. Again, you feel the impression of exasperation directed towards you.

*Ping*

You're about to check your stats when you hear familiar mumbling behind you. You turn around to find Dust only a few yards away. To your surprise and disappointment **~~and terror~~** , Horror is nowhere in sight.

”Probably,” Dust mutters to himself. “That’s where I always find 'im. Shoulda had more snacks on hand.”

“I know ya reminded me Paps!” Dust continues to talk to himself, you aren’t sure how to interrupt. You don't want to be rude **~~or get killed during an insane fit.~~**

You squeak in surprise when Dust’s blue and red-blue eyelights abruptly hone in on you. Dust obviously doesn’t recognize you, but he doesn’t appear to want to kill you either.

“umm, my name’s Y/N” you gulp, your throat drying out from anxiety. You know Dust doesn't always do so well without Horror.

Dust says nothing, just continuing to keep you in his mismatched gaze. The silence grows oppressive, you end up twirling your hair nervously which causes Dust’s attention to snap to your fingers. **~~yikes~~**

“Do you need help with something?” You ask, maybe you could follow Dust to Horror. **~~you like to live too dangerously.~~**

“Yeah, she musta have some screws loose,” Dust responds, **~~pot meet kettle~~ **probably talking to his Papyrus. “I dunno why, but I don't wanna kill her, even though she coulda be a nice treat for my bae.”

Did he really just say bae? **~~You maybe want to focus on the priority here?~~** Reuniting with Horror? **~~SURVIVING!~~**

“I can help you!” You grin cheerfully. “I know how to make some desserts! I know a cookie recipe that’s to die for!”

Dust looks completely dumbfounded, his gaze wanders up and down as if he can’t quite believe you’re actually there.

Dust then kinda... spaces? He doesn’t appear to be really seeing you even though his eyelights are directly on you.

*Ping*

Stats updated

Achievements unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Kindness

Run: 3 

Day: 2

Energy: 60%

Hunger: 40%

Relationships: Nightmare, Narrator, Killer, Error, Dust

Status: Alive

Location: hallway

_Seeing Dust alone, you are filled with KINDNESS_

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Nightmare (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: high

Affection: low

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - an interesting new toy

Killer - unofficial right hand, pretends to be bothered by him

Error - ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ has a mutually beneficial understanding

Dust- subordinate

???? - locked character(s)

_Sensed your small bout of negativity, surprised it took so long but it was **so** delicious_

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Kindness

Version: 3.0

Affection: medium

Trust: low

Feels: Protective

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

_You’re growing on me but you need to be more cautious, for both of our sakes_

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: high

Affection: low

Lust: high

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - intriguing

Nightmare - boss, loves to tease him

Error- ally?

Dust - friend

???? - locked character(s)

_Still thinking about you, considering seeking you out again_

**Profile: Error (Aftertale-originally)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - confusing glitch

Nightmare - ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ has a mutually beneficial understanding

Killer - abomination

Dust - abomination

???? - locked character(s)

_The band-aid actually made him feel better, doesn’t understand why you’d help him. Thinking about your offer to help._

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dusttale

Interest: medium

Affection: low

Lust: 0

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - not sure

Nightmare - boss

Killer - an annoying coworker who acts overly familiar

Error - dangerous, stay away

???? - locked character(s)

_Something about you is nostalgic? He doesn’t understand why but he doesn’t want to kill you_

**Achievements**

A method to the madness? **(NEW)**

_Somehow, your kindness is actually working in your favor. ~~ **We’ll see how long that lasts.**~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Error's text, should I keep the translations?.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   1. Dust is still spaced out, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Wait for him to snap out of his daze
> 
>     2. Gently try to nudge him
> 
>     3. Try to get his attention with your voice
> 
>     4. Leave
> 
>   2. Depending on the previous answer, someone offers you a shortcut.
> 
>     1. Accept gratefully
> 
>     2. Refuse politely
> 
>     3. Accept only if you feel like you won't be in danger
> 
>     4. Refuse and run
> 
>   3. You find yourself in a tricky situation, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Offer band-aids
> 
>     2. Offer rubber bands
> 
>     3. Apologize and offer sympathy
> 
>     4. Remain silent unless spoken to directly
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	17. Familiar places...

It feels like Dust has been staring at you for a long time. ~~ **It hasn’t actually been that long.**~~

You wait, but as time passes you grow apprehensive. You start fidgeting and avoiding eye contact as you try to remain patient.

Eventually, you’re fed up and try to poke Dust ~~**why?** ~~ to gain his attention.

Unexpectedly ~~ **is it really tho?**~~ , your hand is seized harshly, and you look up to meet Dust’s eyelights, which are finally focused on you.

“Are you okay?” You ask, ignoring the intense pressure and pain **~~it’s easy for~~ ~~you~~** building on your hand. “You kinda spaced for a second. Happens to everyone, but I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

You flash the brightest smile you can manage, but Dust still looks pretty ticked. ~~**doot da doot we’re fucked.** ~~

“Happens ta everyone huh?” Dust responds before dissolving into more incomprehensible muttering. You can only make out words like “Paps” and “Horror” and **~~terrifyingly~~** “snack”.

“Did you want me to help you bake cookies for your significant other?” You ask, not wanting Dust to dissociate while holding your hand hard enough to break it.

Dust lets go like he’s been burned. You rub your palm as the blood rushes back into your hand. You keep smiling, but Dust looks like he’s wary of you?

“Whadda ya want?’ Dust growls, eyeing you in suspicion. Is simple kindness really that shocking? **~~Think about who you’re talking to.~~**

“I only want to help,” you declare. “I just want everyone to be happy.”

Dust’s eyelights go out completely, startling so much that you jump. 

Dust vanishes then reappears behind you abruptly. You can see his hand curling over your shoulder out of the corner of your eye, setting off your adrenaline. Your heart starts to pound as you worry about what Dust is planning.

“ H u m a n . . .” Dust rasps into your ear, causing you to gulp as your throat is tightened by fear.

“Why don’t I show ya to the kitchen huh?” Dust asks, after unreasonably building all that tension.

~~**This is NOT a good idea, refuse!** ~~ The narrator may be right in this case ~~**I’m always right**~~ , you should politely decline, you know the way to the kitchen after all!

“Thank you,” you reply. “But I know the way there! And walking is always good for your health after all!”

You can’t see Dust’s face, but it doesn’t end up mattering. You’re pulled into the void and dumped into a familiar room, without even a goodbye!

*Ping*

The prison cell doesn’t look any different from before, everything is still clean and simple. **~~Technically, you’ve never been in it.~~**

Moving past that thought, you try to find any way out of your cell. 

An unsuccessful search later, you end up sitting on your cot, discouraged.

You leap up when you feel something under the blanket. Ripping the covers off, you’re shocked to find your, no the previous narrator’s, cyan bracelet. ~~**how’d it even get here?** ~~

**Slim bracelet**

All that remains of the patience soul. Still effective.

Would you like to equip this item?

Yes No

Should you? You wait, but there’s no response. Only a sense of melancholy and hesitation.

Do you wish to equip this item?

 **Yes** No

Thanks, you try to focus your gratitude on the narrator. **~~Hehe, it was originally yours anyway.~~**

They seemed to be somewhat upbeat than before, so you continue to examine the newly equipped bracelet

It doesn’t actually do a lot of damage, which is good because you wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt ~~ ***sigh***~~

Did you just think sigh? ~~ **Yes, yes I did.**~~

* * *

Hours have passed and you’re starting to get really hungry. Maybe Dust forgot about you. ~~**That’d actually be for the better.** ~~

Feeling discouraged, you consider taking a nap, it’d keep your mind off of food at least. ~~ **Not like there’s much else we can do.** ~~

Suddenly, you slap your palm on your forehead. You’re an idiot! ~~ **You said it, not me**~~. Oh, hush you think at them.

You should check your updates, any new information could be very helpful. ~~**Right, I forget you don’t automatically know the updates.**~~

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Kindness

Run: 3 

Day: 3

Energy: 40%

Hunger: 60%

Relationships: Nightmare, Narrator, Killer, Error, Dust

Status: Tired and hungry

Location: prison cell

_You’re disappointed that Dust didn’t take you to the kitchen, you’d love to bake cookies for Horror._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Nightmare (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: high

Affection: low

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: high

**Relationships:**

Y/N - enigma

Killer - unofficial right hand, pretends to be bothered by him

Error - ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ has a mutually beneficial understanding

Dust- subordinate

???? - locked character(s)

_Senses your rising negativity, plans to strike soon_

**~~That’s not good~~ **

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Kindness

Version: 3.0

Affection: high

Trust: medium

Feels: Worried

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

_We need to be careful, several characters have stats in the ‘danger zone’_

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - intriguing

Nightmare - the boss, loves to tease him

Error- ally?

Dust - friend

???? - locked character(s)

_Saw the band-aid on Error’s skull, wants to see you again_

**Profile: Error (Aftertale-originally)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - annoying glitch

Nightmare - ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ has a mutually beneficial understanding

Killer - abomination

Dust - abomination

???? - locked character(s)

_He won’t seek you out and kill you because of his stupid truce with Ink, that’s the only reason. Definitely not because of how you smiled at him after giving him a band-aid._

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dusttale

Interest: low

Affection: low

Lust: 0

Bloodlust: low

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - weirdo

Nightmare - boss

Killer - an annoying coworker who acts overly familiar

Error - dangerous, stay away

???? - locked character(s)

_You confused him, so he dropped you in the dungeon so you’ll be somebody else's problem. He wants to get back to Horror._

Reading those stats fills you with hope! ~~**WHAT?** ~~ Everybody has either 0 or low for bloodlust, you don’t think you’ll get killed anytime soon.

**~~Death isn’t the only bad thing that can happen here!~~ **

At that you cringe, not wanting to think about those things. 

**~~Pretending those bad things won’t happen will only make it worse when they do. I’m telling you this for your sake.~~ **

You can feel the narrator's sincerity and it breaks you. You start sobbing, you know that being kind to everyone won’t guarantee you a happy ending. 

But you want to be kind anyways, even if you end up hurt, at least you’ll have helped someone else. **~~That’s a very dangerous mindset...~~**

You know! You know... But this is who you decided you wanted to be, there’s no alternative. You are still scared of getting hurt or worse...

You keep crying, sobs growing softer as you release all the tension you’ve built up.

“How delightful~” your heart nearly stops at the unexpected presence in your cell.

It’s the odd wet sound that clues you in to his identity. Looking up with red-rimmed eyes, you see Nightmare smirking over you, his tentacles flicking behind him.

Wiping off tears with the back of your hand, you smile at him. He seems amused by this and a tentacle tilts your chin up as he gets closer.

“Trying to hide all the pain behind a smile?” Nightmare muses, a sadistic twinkle in his eyelight. “I can taste your despair anyways, and it’s pretty addicting~”. 

“After all, despair is felt most keenly by those who try to see the good in everyone,” Nightmare laughs, you don’t think he’s just talking about you.

For some reason, your Band-Aid tin is summoned from your inventory, confusing both of you. 

“What’s that supposed to do?” Nightmare asks, somehow looking even smugger.

“These band-aids are supposed to heal,” you start softly, staring down at them. “And not all wounds are external.”

You raise your eyes to look Nightmare in the eyelight, he seems shocked for a second before his face twists in rage.

“You’re just a weak, pitiful human,” Nightmare sneers. “The only reason I haven’t killed you yet is so I can feed on your despair.”

The tentacle under your chin withdraws, but then everything goes black.

* * *

*Ping*

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Kindness

Run: 3 

Day: 3

Energy: 0%

Hunger: 60%

Relationships: Nightmare, Narrator, Killer, Error, Dust

Status: Unconscious

Location: unknown

_You’re unconscious_

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Nightmare (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: high

**Relationships:**

Y/N - enigma

Killer - unofficial right hand, pretends to be bothered by him

Error - ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ has a mutually beneficial understanding

Dust- subordinate

???? - locked character(s)

_You act as if you know him somehow, he hates that_

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Kindness

Version: 3.0

Affection: high

Trust: medium

Feels: Afraid

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

_This could get really bad_

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: medium

Affection: medium

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: low

**Relationships:**

Y/N - intriguing

Nightmare - the boss, loves to tease him

Error- ally?

Dust - friend

???? - locked character(s)

_Seems like you caught the boss’s interest, he’ll have to step back. He doesn’t want to though._

**Profile: Error (Aftertale-originally)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - annoying glitch

Nightmare - ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ has a mutually beneficial understanding

Killer - abomination

Dust - abomination

???? - locked character(s)

_Working up the courage to ask Nightmare about you._

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dusttale

Interest: 0

Affection: low

Lust: 0

Bloodlust: low

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - forgotten

Nightmare - boss

Killer - an annoying coworker who acts overly familiar

Error - dangerous, stay away

???? - locked character(s)

_Forgot about you almost immediately, currently with Horror._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. You wake up alone in Nightmare’s bedroom, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Wait for Nightmare to return
> 
>     2. Look around without disturbing anything
> 
>     3. Try to leave
> 
>     4. Call for help
> 
>   2. Someone has appeared based on your previous choice, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Ask for help
> 
>     2. Offer help
> 
>     3. Offer sympathy
> 
>     4. Cry
> 
>   3. Someone has your locket, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Tell them it’s important and to be careful with it
> 
>     2. Try to take it back
> 
>     3. Beg for it back, say you’ll do anything
> 
>     4. Pretend like it doesn’t bother you
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 

> 
> Also if you ever spot any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know! I'm bad at typing and have mild dsylexia so I always seem to find errors after I've posted.


	18. The end is near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to make you guys meet the secret character I’ve been wanting to introduce this whole time!
> 
> Prepare yourself for angst.
> 
> Heed the warnings in the tags.

“Please...” A familiar voice begs, it sounds raw with tears. You want to reach out to it, but your body is so heavy as if you were carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.

“Y/N...WAKE UP!”

You jerk up, the sensation of falling lingering as you try to come to terms with your surroundings. **~~Thank god~~**

Are you ok, you think towards your only friend in this world. **~~Jeez, worry about yourself some more.~~**

You grin at the fondness you can sense underneath the exasperation. Looking around, you find yourself in a majestic master bedroom. 

**~~Nightmare’s~~ **

Everything looks luxurious, the bed you’re lying on has silk sheets. To your great relief, you’re still wearing your clothes. **~~For now~~**

You want to snap at them for that, but you can feel the anxiety they’re trying to repress for your sake. So you simply don’t comment, letting both of you keep hiding behind your masks.

You swing your legs off the bed with energy, wallowing in despondency won’t help you or anyone else. After some basic stretches, you begin to search the room around you.

You would prefer not to snoop, but last time that didn’t go so well. You don’t plan on stealing or moving anything, you just want information. Maybe something you could use to help someone here **~~like yourself, for instance.~~**

You’re not sure what you were expecting to find in Nightmare’s room, but you didn’t foresee the detailed record of Dream’s activities **~~creepy~~**. It’s almost sweet in a way **~~how?~~** , the writing tries to seem objective but it’s clear how much Nightmare still cares for his brother. ~~**...**~~

You find a closet and almost snicker at what you see. The typical ‘Sans outfit’ Nightmare appears to wear is actually a very fancy-looking jacket and shorts. They remind you of a certain brand that basically says “look at me, I'm stupid rich.” **~~haha, who knew you had a sense of humor?~~**

Peering around more, you find Nightmare’s old outfit, and fresh sympathy sweeps through you. It looks well taken care of, perhaps even recently worn. You aim to touch the fabric, curious at the silky-looking texture, but you see something that makes you halt.

It’s barely noticeable, but the panel behind it doesn’t quite match the rest of the closet. **~~Careful now.~~**

Heeding their advice, you look around and check for anyone watching you. Once you’re certain you’re still alone ~~**um hello?** ~~ You creep into the closet and squeeze next to the odd panel.

Holding your breath, you slowly place a hand on the panel, barely putting any force on it. The panel immediately dips beneath your palm and you yank it back, praying that you haven’t set off some kind of alarm.

The panel automatically swings open, opening into a small room with books. It opens silently, and you let out the breath you were holding.

The room invites you in, but you waver. You didn’t plan on disturbing anything, Nightmare probably wouldn’t like you encroaching into his secret room.

~~**Maybe we could hide in here?** ~~ You’re still filled with uncertainty but nevertheless, you step through the doorway, ducking a bit to get in.

The secret room looks like an old library, the shelves are littered with books from many different places. There’s a lot of lettering you can’t read, but everything looks well-cared for. Even the books that look like antiques.

You look back at the entrance to find that it is sealed shut behind you, there doesn’t look like an easy way to get out from this side. **~~No way back now~~.**

Despite that, this library has a perplexing atmosphere that fills you with comfort. It’s like... you can sense the love someone has for this place.

A gurgling growl has your heart racing, and face flushing when you realize it was just your stomach. **~~Lol~~**

On the desk, there’s a bowl of carrots? You can’t really imagine Nightmare snacking on carrots, **~~maybe the crunching sound reminds him of bones breaking.~~**

With that lovely image in mind, you grab a handful of carrots. Not your favorite, nor do you want to steal, but you haven’t eaten anything since you raided the kitchen yesterday. Or was it the day before? **~~How have you not passed out from hunger yet?~~**

Shrugging, you think magic, the convenient answer to everything here. 

**~~Yeah, or maybe someone forgot to--~~ **

* * *

The carrots are delightfully refreshing, and they taste pretty organic. You wonder if they were grown with a magic fertilizer or something, maybe Horror grew them. **~~He did like the garden I, I mean version 2.0, helped him start. I wonder what happened to it...~~**

The sense of loss and guilt swirls around inside you, but you can’t tell who exactly they come from, they’re too mixed up in each other.

*Ping*

Hunger reset to 0

Energy at 100%

You do feel more energized, physically at least. Gaze wandering to the desk, you spot a worn journal.

It looks so ancient, you're almost reluctant to touch it. It looks like it might crumble to dust with a simple touch.

You take it as delicately as you can and open it, coughing at the dust that flies into the air. **~~Hope that’s normal dust.~~**

You open a random page and discover that it’s formatted like a journal. The date is barely eligible and doesn’t make sense to you but you can just discern the messy scrawl on the page.

**𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓰𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 𝓪 𝓫𝓲𝓻𝓽𝓱𝓭𝓪𝔂 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸𝓭𝓪𝔂. 𝓘𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓫𝓪𝓼𝓴𝓮𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼' 𝓯𝓪𝓿𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓾𝓲𝓽𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝔀𝓮𝓮𝓽𝓼. 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝔂 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓲𝓯𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻 ‘𝓾𝓼’**

**𝓘 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷’𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 '𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭' 𝓽𝓸 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓻𝓾𝓲𝓷 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓵 𝓭𝓪𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝔂 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮.**

**𝓣𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓲𝓰𝓷𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝔀𝓲𝓷𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭. ~~𝓓𝓸𝓮𝓼 𝓱𝓮?~~**

**𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 𝓲𝓷𝓼𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓸𝓷 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓪 𝓬𝓾𝓹𝓬𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝓮, 𝓘 𝓭𝓸𝓷’𝓽 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓼𝔀𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼, ~~𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓬 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓹𝓮𝓭.~~**

**~~𝓦𝓱𝔂 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓸 𝓶𝓾𝓬𝓱?~~ **

The rest of the page has faded violet splotches like someone was crying purple tears. A tear drips from your own eyes onto the page before you even realize you're crying.

You back up, not wanting to damage the book any further.

It’s just not fair! Nightmare didn’t do anything wrong! Why did the villagers have to be so cruel!

As the tears flow, you sense pity not originating from you.

**~~It really hurts you so much... Is it really worth it to be so kind?~~ **

Yes, you think without hesitation.

It hurts because you care, if it didn’t hurt it wouldn’t really mean anything. ~~**But the world will still be a cruel and unfair place.** ~~

You know that those words even help you ground yourself.

This isn’t news, this is the way it has always been. You’re just a tiny speck in the universe, but if you can help just one person by showing kindness, you’ll have made the world a little gentler.

**~~You really are something special.~~ **

Despite everything, you can still pull a smile at that. Once more, you gather yourself and keep studying Nightmare's journal. It’s a gross invasion of privacy but you feel like you could find some way to help him here.

You’re disgusted by what you read, you're not sure some villagers are even redeemable. **~~It hardly matters now.~~**

The journal stops before the apple incident, but you can’t find it in your heart to blame Nightmare for killing them. **~~I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’d probably do the same.~~**

Despite their staunch distrust and wariness of Nightmare, you can sense the narrator’s empathy for him growing against their best efforts. **~~Doesn’t absolve him of anything, but some of his actions are more justifiable.~~**

* * *

Time passes and you eventually pick up a book in a language you recognize and read. After finishing the journal, you need a few minutes to sort out your own thoughts and feelings.

Surprisingly, Nightmare hasn’t popped in here and killed you for prying. You sit on a plush cushion, leaning back on a shelf as you read a curious fairy tale.

It’s simple, clearly written by a monster. There are no humans and it reads like a fable intended to teach children morals. It has a happy ending that inspires you.

“How---?” An unfamiliar voice badly startles you out of your own world. The voice was gentle and sounded timid, **~~who on earth could that be?~~**

You couldn’t envision in your wildest dreams that you would look up to see Nightmare.

Nightmare, not covered in corruption but with pure white bones. A golden circlet rests atop his skull, and he’s wearing a version of the outfit you noticed earlier.

“Who are you?” you ask, not entirely sure what's going on. **~~You and me both.~~**

“I’m Nightma--,” the skeleton cuts himself off. “Night, just call me Night.”

You’re dumbfounded, how is he here? Did he and the corruption separate? **~~And more importantly, where is the corruption now?~~**

This is the Night who wrote the journal, you realize. Your heart breaks at the thought of all this poor skeleton has suffered. You desperately want to console him.

You are filled with KINDNESS

“I’m Y/N,” you state as you stand up to look him in the eyelights, they’re a fascinating pastel lavender color.

“Your eyes are so cute,” you unintentionally voice your thoughts aloud. You don’t regret it when you’re rewarded with the charming hue glowing across Night’s cheekbones.

“Thanks... I guess.” Night immediately averts his eyelights and he mumbles so faintly you barely catch his words.

“Can I help you?” you blurt, causing Night to look back at you with confusion. “It just pains me to see you unhappy...”

Night looks uncomfortable, unsure of how to respond to your offer. To put him at ease, you shoot him a gentle smile and offer a hug.

Amethyst magic tears up at Night’s eyesockets, and after a heartbeat of hesitation, he embraces you. Slight at first, his hold tightens like you're his lifeline.

“I’m sorry,” Night murmurs into your shoulder. **~~Oooh, that's not a good sign.~~**

You feel it before you see it, the goopy corruption seeping out of Night, to give form to the infamous Nightmare.

You feel Night’s breath hitch, and despite the dismay at what's about to happen you still feel compassion for him.

“It’s ok,” you answer ~~**IT’S NOT OKAY!** ~~, petting the part of his skull that isn’t leaking corruption yet.

It wasn’t.

* * *

There are no words at first, just a strained tension. The silence is only broken by the sound of your soft gasps as you try to stop crying. You feel tentacles wrap around you, cutting off any conceivable attempts to escape.

Tears flow down your face and you close your eyes. You don’t try to struggle out of Nightmare's embrace just yet, hoping some part of Night can still feel it. **~~Oh, honey~~**

“Haaaaaaaa~,” Nightmare moans out. “Your despair, even your disgusting sympathy, it’s all a delectable meal for me~”

His hold on you gets firmer and the chill of the void whips around you as you’re transferred back to the master bedroom.

Nightmare is grinning above you, his eyelight glowing in the dark room. **~~The lights must have been turned off at some point.~~**

You try to blink away your tears, but they won’t stop, not at this. Nightmare looks amused and licks away a tear with a creepy cyan tongue.

“You should just give in,” he suggests with a smirk. “What’s the point of holding on to hope anymore?”

“I don’t want to give up on anyone,” you respond, partly to convince yourself as well. “Not Night and not even you.”

Nightmare grimaces at that, obviously not pleased with the kindness he can still sense.

**~~You are too pure for this wretched world.~~ **

“Let’s see if you can still say that after,” Nightmare states, a sensual gleam in his eyelight. **~~You’re not even going to fight, are you?~~**

It would be pointless, there’s nothing you can do. Your bracelet hasn’t even gone off, Nightmare doesn’t plan to hurt you physically. All you can do is grin and bear it. ~~**...**~~

“What’s this?” Nightmare inquires as his tentacles flick against your locket. The desperation that spikes betrays you.

Nightmare breaks the chain off and holds it up, dangling it over you like a prize. He openly relishes the heartache in your expression as you dread what he’ll do with it.

“Don’t forget,” Nightmare reads aloud. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s important to me,” you whisper, uselessly. “Please be careful with it.”

Nightmare laughs at your weak plea and crumples it before your eyes, before tossing it into some unseen corner of the room.

Another sob rips through you, you know why he’s like this but you’re still angry and devastated ~~**that's normal** ~~by the loss of the only remnant of the good end timeline.

“Oops, sorry,” Nightmare purrs, not sounding sorry at all. “Let me make it up to you~”

* * *

It’s nauseating how Nightmare treats you like a lover initially. Carefully removing everything with gentle movements, light touches seeking out your sensitive spots. But it's not enough for you to ignore the tentacles around your throat, your thighs, and curling around your sensitive parts.

At least Nightmare doesn’t have a lot to say, he only laughs when you hide your face with your hands. He makes no attempt to pull your hands away, but cutting off your vision may have made things worse.

Blind, your sense of touch becomes more sensitive. Nightmare’s tentacles seem to be everywhere at once, despite the slippery appearance they feel smooth, like the scales of a snake.

You wonder how that works, it must be magic right? You’re attempting to distract yourself but you can’t miss the slick finger thrust inside you.

Although, if you hadn’t been so hypersensitive, you might not have even noticed. Nightmare has stimulated you enough to make the entry smooth and his ‘slime’ is very viscous.

You wish you could just stop thinking, just disengage from your body, and pretend you aren't here, in this situation. **~~Me too~~**

Nightmare's restraint has apparently run out as he hastily adds more fingers, with none of the gingerness from before.

You're still weeping; hiccuping, sniffling, and whimpering. Occasionally a different kind of whimper escapes you but Nightmare doesn’t seem to be paying attention. He either doesn't care or is too preoccupied to notice.

Nightmare’s tentacles start prodding somewhere new, which you reflexively tense at. But a small tendril makes its way inside anyways and grows, pressing on a nerve that makes you white-out for a second.

There are more cackles at that, but no sign to prepare you for Nightmare's abrupt violent push inside.

Pain shoots up from your core, a familiar agony ~~**seriously**~~ , and you recognize the iron scent of blood.

Wow, you just lost your virginity for the second time, technically speaking. You’d laugh if you weren’t crying.

Fortunately for you, Nightmare takes his time settling himself inside you, mercifully keeping still. He moans deeply as he settles, muttering something to himself. His tentacles, including the one inside, are rippling and readjusting their grip.

You whine as tentacles push your legs apart and Nightmare uses his hands to drag you closer. It doesn't feel like there is any space between the two of you.

You hate this. You don't want this.

And you can’t do anything about it.

“Your misery is really such a treat~” Nightmare coos above you. His tongue swipes over your face, picking up dried tears.

“Thanks for the meal~,” Nightmare giggles gleefully, you can hear the smug smirk in his voice.

You want to be positive, stop feeding him your negativity but you can’t make yourself feel any hope right now.

You're taken over by a sense of defeat and your gloom only grows. There’s nothing you can do.

You cry out when Nightmare violently pulls out, only to thrust back in with zealous force. He snickers at your cries of pain and aura of misery, content to use you roughly while forcing your body to feel pleasure. His ministrations create a gratification that mixes in with pain until you can't decipher which is which.

You can only recognize that Nightmare is everywhere. On top of you, beneath you, inside you, you feel like he’s consumed you in your entirety.

He draws orgasm after orgasm from you with skilled techniques and you wish you could lose yourself in them but the ruthless treatment is too jarring.

His phalanges occasionally cut into your hips, drawing blood with a sting. But that pain is overshadowed by the bruises his tentacles leave everywhere. Everything hurts even but Nightmare still wrings more climaxes out of you.

You eventually become hazy from all the stimulation, you barely register Nightmare finishing. He makes sure to draw you as close as possible, a weird cold magic fills you.

The cold seems to reach into your very soul, making everything seem numb.

You know you’re about to pass out. But before you let yourself fall into blissful oblivion, you want the last word.

“Night?” you whisper, voice raspy from sobbing. “If you can hear me, know that I don’t blame you.”

That really pisses Nightmare off, he furiously seizes your hips, driving into you even further somehow. Your body arches instinctively with no direction from you, you can feel your tether to the conscious world slipping.

“Don’t try to interfere!” Nightmare growls angrily. “He’s mine! I’m the one who saved him!”

Before you can do anything, the tentacle around your throat constricts fiercely and the darkness engulfs you once again.

*Ping*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, that took me forever.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The next chapter will be an end for the kindness soul, how it goes depends on you guys.
> 
> I’m excited to see your responses~
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   1. How do you feel?
> 
>     1. Angry
> 
>     2. Sad
> 
>     3. Afraid
> 
>     4. Numb
> 
>   2. Should you try to call for help?
> 
>     1. No
> 
>     2. Yes, try to reach anyone other than Nightmare
> 
>     3. Yes, try to summon Dream or Ink
> 
>     4. Yes, try to reach Night underneath the corruption
> 
>   3. If someone appears, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Beg for help
> 
>     2. Ask them to kill you
> 
>     3. Nothing
> 
>     4. Try to cling to them and seek comfort
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 

> 
> ** EDIT **
> 
>   * Neutral/Good? Ends
>     * 3
>   * Good Ends
>     * 5
>   * Dead Ends
>     * 5
>   * Bad Ends
>     * 7
> 

> 
> I wanted to show you guys a rough view of potential ends.
> 
> Since the ends are slightly skewed towards BAD/DEAD ends, I'll give you guys a helpful hint, the first question has the biggest impact.
> 
> If you want to change your vote, just reply to your own comment and I'll let you know I updated your vote


	19. The end

Stats Updated

Achievements unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Kindness

Run: 3 

Day: 5

Energy: 0%

Hunger: 0%

Relationships: Nightmare, Narrator, Killer, Error, Dust, Night

Status: Conscious

Location: unknown

_It’s so cold_

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Nightmare (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: medium

Affection: low

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: high

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - A saboteur

Killer - unofficial right hand, pretends to be bothered by him

Error - ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ has a mutually beneficial understanding

Dust- subordinate

Night - His ‘charge’, Nightmare was the one who encouraged ‘Night’ to eat the negative apples

???? - locked character(s)

_Hates that ‘Night’ is already attached to you. Wants to get rid of you, but doesn’t want to hurt ‘Night’_

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Kindness

Version: 3.0

Affection: 100

Trust: high

Feels: Devastated

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend, I want to help you

_I’m with you._

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Interest: medium

Affection: low

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: low

**Relationships:**

Y/N - condemned, you made the boss mad

Nightmare - the boss, loves to tease him

Error- ally?

Dust - friend

Night - unaware of his existence

???? - locked character(s)

_Wonders what exactly Nightmare plans to do with you. Hopes Nightmare will let him ‘play’ with you._

**Profile: Error (Aftertale-originally)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: high

**Relationships:**

Y/N - An odd stranger, wants to know more about you

Nightmare - ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ has a mutually beneficial understanding

Killer - abomination

Dust - abomination

Night - unaware of his existence

???? - locked character(s)

_Searching the castle for you, can’t get you out of his mind._

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dusttale

Interest: 0

Affection: low

Lust: 0

Bloodlust: low

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - forgotten

Nightmare - boss

Killer - an annoying coworker who acts overly familiar

Error - dangerous, stay away

Night - unaware of his existence

???? - locked character(s)

_Snuggling with Horror, they won’t be going anywhere for a while._

**Profile: ‘Night’ - Passive!Nightmare (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - The first stranger to be kind to him

Nightmare - his savior, but he’s not happy with what he’s doing now or what he did to Dream

Killer - a creepy psychopath, hasn’t ‘actually’ met him

Error - The closest thing Nightmare has to a friend

Dust - unstable lunatic, he's been a lot more stable since he got together with Horror.

???? - locked character(s)

_He feels guilty about what Nightmare did, and he hates himself for enjoying it. Wants to help you._

**Achievements**

A sheep in wolf’s clothing **(NEW)**

_Encounter Passive!Nightmare_

You dully register the status updates. Everything hurts, but you’re so numb it doesn’t really bother you. You’re detached in body and soul.

You don’t feel like moving, but you open your eyes anyway. You’re still naked, but you’re no longer in Nightmare’s room. You’re sprawled in a shower, leaning against the tile in a corner.

This shower is big, several people could easily fit in here, it’s likely Nightmare’s bathroom. You feel a spark of amusement of the mental image of Nightmare showering but it fades quickly as you recall the previous night.

You remain there for a while, or perhaps only a few minutes. You don’t have a sense of time right now. Eventually, something urges you to get up and do something, anything.

You get up slowly, hearing your joints creak after being confined in such an awkward position for so long.

You’d normally stretch, loosen up your muscles to face the day. But...

There’s a sense of lethargy flowing through you, you’re just listless.

Looking down, you have plenty of dark purple splotches marring your skin. Poking them in curiosity makes you flinch, the bruises are still very tender.

Something makes you reach for the shower valve and turn on the hot water. The jets are almost instantly scalding, but they don’t reach the cold inside your soul.

You stare at your feet, watching droplets drip from your face. You don’t feel any better, you just observe with quiet indifference.

Yet you still end up lathering your figure with the soap you find. As the fierce spray washes it away, you watch swirling suds flow down the drain.

The shower remains scorching, and it ultimately becomes too much and you step out onto a plush mat.

The moisture your hair absorbed seeps out, leaving puddles along your path.

There’s an enormous ornate mirror, which you pointedly avoid looking in. There are also some very fluffy black towels that you wrap yourself in.

You should probably try to dry off, but the water will evaporate anyway so why bother?

It doesn’t really matter anyway. Nothing matters anymore, there’s nothing you can do.

Would you like to reset?

Yes No

Reset? That sounds nice, completely erasing this world and body...

But... That would be the end of the narrator too, wouldn’t it? They would cease to exist, you’d never be able to talk to them again.

A tiny emotion flares up, but it’s unidentifiable. The narrator doesn’t seem to be able to talk, or perhaps they don’t know what to say.

If you don’t reset, what should you do? You don’t think there's anybody who could hear a cry for help, nor do you have the energy to do so.

Nightmare will eventually return, and what can you do about that? Nothing, you pull in the frigidness in your heart, taking comfort in the numbness.

Night still there, isn’t he? You don’t think that thought came from you, but you acknowledge it. You told Night you didn’t blame him, that was and still is true.

Thinking back to the journal you read, your soul flickers. You have a flare of KINDNESS, but it’s fleeting.

The chill accepts you back into its embrace and you welcome it. Your gaze wanders around the bathroom and lands on a pile of folded clothes.

There’s underwear on top, specifically garments that look your size. You have goose-flesh everywhere, so you decide it’s probably best to get dressed.

The panties and bra are comfortable and normal, not excessively sensual or modest. The clothes appear to be Nights’, they are a bit short on you. You rub the fabric between your fingers curiously, it’s a silky deep plum material.

You decide to stop dithering and look in the mirror. Aside from the very obvious bruising on your neck, everything else is concealed. You almost don’t recognize yourself, your face looks so different.

You try to smile, but you just can’t manage it. You almost look like a corpse, all your facial muscles are slack and there’s a blankness in your eyes.

At least with this apathy, Nightmare can’t feed off you. Though that’s not really significant, Nightmare is stronger than you. This is his castle and you're just a weak human who can't even muster a smile right now.

You've basically already given up, but you’ll try once more to reach out to Night. You owe it to the narrator to try to give them a happy ending.

* * *

You find yourself in Night’s library. You must have walked over without thinking, in a disengaged trance.

You sit down on your cushion, recognizing the fairy tale you read yesterday next to it. You contemplate opening it for a brief moment, but you have no desire to do so. You’re just going to wait, disconnected from the world

* * *

“Wow, it’s so cold,” Nightmare's voice breaks through your daze. There’s a note of glee in his tone, without looking you imagine his tentacles curling in amusement.

You look up to face him and don’t react when a tentacle reaches under your chin to tilt your head up. You would normally be terrified, but your soul has already been taken over by apathy.

“You really don’t feel anything at all right not?” Nightmare asks, rhetorically.

Without fear, you don’t need courage, nor do you have it.

“Night, please,” you say, noting how Nightmare’s smirk grows. “Please help me... And let me help you.”

“You really thought you could reach him like that?” Nightmare mocks you. “You don’t seem to really mean it.”

“And he doesn’t need your help,” Nightmares voice takes on a growl. “I’ll always protect him, we don’t need you.”

You would normally be devastated, continue trying to reach Night no matter what. But you aren’t and you won’t.

There’s a flash of violet in Nightmare’s eyelight, but it vanishes so quickly you might have imagined it.

“I can help you though~” Nightmare purrs, his tone promising pain. “I’ll end all the pain, permanently.”

You saw it coming but made no attempt to avoid it. The pain blooms with a vengeance in your stomach where a tentacle pierces you.

~~**I’m so sorry. I hope next time goes better** ~~

Would you like to reset?

 **Yes** No

* * *

*Ping*

Stats updated

Achievements unlocked

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: ???

Run: 4 

Day: ??

Energy: ???

Hunger: ???

Relationships: ??? 

Status: ???

Location: ???

_..._

**Achievements**

Mercy kill **(NEW)**

_The narrator reset before you died, not wanting you to suffer needlessly._

Broken Doll **(NEW)**

_You choose not to feel anything, deciding that was better than the pain_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t feel like that was my best work.
> 
> I wanted the good ending, but I went with the outline I made based upon the choices.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is disappointing, my heart just wasn’t in it.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Also
> 
> For anybody who’s curious, here’s the list of the possible character endings that could have occurred based on the previous chapter’s choices.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   * Dream
> 
>     * NEUTRAL END
> 
>     * BAD END (2 possibilities)
> 
>     * GOOD END?
> 
>   * Error
> 
>     * GOOD END ( 3 possibilities)
> 
>     * DEAD END
> 
>     * BAD END
> 
>   * Ink
> 
>     * DEAD END
> 
>     * BAD END (2 possibilities)
> 
>   * ‘Night’ and Nightmare
> 
>     * GOOD END (2 possibilities)
> 
>       * TRUE END
> 
>   * ‘Night’
> 
>     * GOOD END?
> 
>   * Nightmare
> 
>     * DEAD END (3 possibilities)
> 
>     * BAD END (2 possibilities)
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Would you guys want me to post my rough outline in the oneshots? I’d have to clean them up a bit but if you guys are curious I'm happy to.


	20. Reset

  1. The first question, the most important question, who do you want to be? What soul will you choose?




**☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎.** You remain calm and think carefully before acting

Bravery. Even when fear takes root in your soul, you won’t let it slow you down

Integrity. You’ll never go against your principles, no matter what the situation may be

 **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**. No matter what happens, you’ll keep trying to move forward

 **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎.** Your compassion is limitless and you reach out a hand to everyone

Justice. In spite of the reality, you still seek a just and fair world

 **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎.** In the end, it’s still just you.

  1. Choose an item below. You will also receive an item based on the soul you choose. The last item will be random.

    1. Orange - orange you glad that it wasn’t a banana again

    2. Slingshot w/marbles - 1 million points if you get a marble through someone’s eyesocket

    3. A pair of shades - ♪~I wear my sunglasses at night~♪

    4. Enchanted pen - only you can see what you write with this. Limitless ink. (cannot summon Ink)

  2. Who do you want to encounter first this time?

    1. Cross

    2. Error

    3. Horror

    4. Secret character




*Ping*

Stats Updated

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: ???

Run: 4

Day: ??

Energy: ???

Hunger: ???

Relationships: ??? 

Status: ???

Location: ???

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only soul options are  
> Bravery  
> Integrity  
> Justice  
> Others may be available to choose later.  
> Also, I put my outline of alternative endings in the next part of this work if you're interested.


	21. Updated Achievements List (NOT A CHAPTER)

ACHIEVEMENTS

**Mercy kill** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The narrator reset before you died, not wanting you to suffer needlessly._

**Broken Doll** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You choose not to feel anything, deciding that was better than the pain_

**A sheep in wolf’s clothing** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Encounter Passive!Nightmare_

**A method to madness?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

 _Somehow, your kindness is actually working in your favor._ **_☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎_ **

**Top Dog** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first encounter with Nightmare, the lord of this castle_

**Kill the goose that lays the golden egg** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset after a GOOD END_

**It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul twinkles within you, a warm green glow. You will always be KIND_

 **Cyan isn't my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a_ _PATIENCE soul_

 **Forgetting something...** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_???_

 **The paved road** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You chose the safest path most of the time, but you may have missed something on the road less traveled._

 **Forget and (don’t) forgive** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_A character gave you a bad time, but you didn’t seek revenge. You won’t forgive them, but you won’t let bad memories taint your happiness_

 **With friends like these, who needs enemies?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Form a friendship with one of the ‘bad’ sanses_

 **Slow and steady wins the race** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END with a_ _PATIENCE soul_

 **We did it boys and girls** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END for the first time_

 **You feel like you’re going to have a _really_ bad time** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_A character has gone full-blown yandere for you! Be careful!_

 **Third-wheeling** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Witness intimacy that doesn’t involve you_

 **Silver lining?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You absorbed some magic in a ‘special’ way, healing small wounds and lowering hunger_

 **The original version of sleeping beauty** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Someone had a good time with you while you were unconscious_

 **Too much of a good thing** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Several ‘positive’ stats hit 100 for a character, bringing out yandere tendencies. That doesn’t bode well for you._

 **No crying over spilled milk** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Despite the circumstances, you try to push past your fears and focus on the future_

 **Lights out** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You lost consciousness due to factors outside of your control_

 **You have a bad time** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Nonconsensual ‘fun’ times with a character_

 **Always knock on wood** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You thought/said something that was immediately turned on you_

 **As sweet as chocolate** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross’s affection for you is growing, it might turn into love~_

 **I can’t recall, a night so clear** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The stirrings of love for a character are blooming in your chest_

 **How do you do fellow kids?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_An old reference that few will know was mentioned, reminding **💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎** how old they are _

**It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul shines within you, a shimmering cyan radiance. You will always have PATIENCE_

 **No free lunches** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The item you chose will depend on you correctly answering riddles for each character, you’ll have to work for a good effect._

 **Stockholm Syndrome?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Choose the previous run’s BAD END character as first encounter_

 **Purple isn’t my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a_ _PERSEVERANCE soul_

 **Second time’s the charm** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset for the first time_

 **Paths untried** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Never used your ‘soul’ item_

 **Deadpool stan** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Break the fourth wall to a character_

 **Always look both ways before Crossing the street ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Get killed by Cross_

 **The road to hell is paved with good intentions** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Obtain first BAD/DEAD END_

 **The Fitness-gram Pacer Test** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Due to some circumstances, you can no longer run._

 **Haste makes waste** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_In your hurry, you managed to injure yourself. Ouch!_

 **Two for the price of one** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross has affection for you. Chara’s also there._

 **May the odds be ever in your favor** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You ‘encountered’ dangerous Sanses without being seen, luck seems to be on your side_

 **Finally growing up** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first relationship! Kind of._ **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**

 **It’s all downhill from here** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first encounter was with a Star Sans._

 **Boldly go where no-one has gone before** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You chose to encounter an unknown character, are you sure you’re not a brave soul?_

 **Baby’s first steps** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You need to break in your new vessel, you’ll be needing it later_

 **It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

__ _Your soul glows within you, a soft lavender light. You will always PERSEVERE_

 **Happy Birthday** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Here, have some free stuff. No refunds or returns._

 **Never Alone** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You’ll never be alone with a voice inside your head!_ _**☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**_

 **Read the prologue** (OLD)

_Or skim, so long as you get the big picture_

 **Prologue Completed** (OLD)

_Book version of the start screen_


	22. A perfect rainy day activity

Your new vessel awaits in

3

2

1

* * *

You gradually stir from unconsciousness, a strange sort of intensity blooming in you. The first thing you notice is an unusual smell, that makes you think of herbs. 

Opening your eyes, you can’t make out much, just a fuzzy outline of shelves and a door. It looks like you spawned in a pantry.

Not seeing a reason to wait around, you hop up and head for the door. Without reflecting on it, you throw the door open with a bang.

Luckily for you, there’s no one there. You’re in a kitchen you don't recognize. The magical appliances are familiar, but they’re arranged differently from what you remember.

You wonder if the castle has multiple kitchens, that sounds like the kind of extravagance a castle would have. You resolve to park yourself down on a worn stool by the table in order to plot your next move.

*Ping*

New Stats Available

New Items Available

New Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Bravery

Run: 4 

Day: 1

Energy: 100%

Hunger: 0%

Relationships: None

Status: Alive

Location: Kitchen

_Even when fear holds a place on your heart, you are filled with BRAVERY and will always overcome it._

**Inventory**

Stiletto dagger

A soccer ball

Enchanted pen

**Stiletto dagger**

A long slim blade and that ends with a fine point, good for stabbing in close range.

**A soccer ball**

Called a football by Europeans (I think)

**Enchanted pen**

Only you can see what you write with this. Limitless ink. (Note: Cannot summon Ink)

**Achievements**

Green isn’t my color **(NEW)**

_Reset a run with a KINDNESS soul_

It’s not just a phase **(NEW)**

_Your soul burns within you, a blazing orange flame. You will always be BRAVE_

Before you can process everything, an ominous creak from the kitchen door draws your attention. Your pulse surges, but you keep your posture nonchalant and prepare yourself for anything.

To the bewilderment of both of you, Horror slinks in through the entryway, alone. Upon noticing you, his left eyelight fills his eyesocket with a sinister crimson glow.

For a few moments, you merely study each other, locked in a staring contest. You blink first and elect to give Horror a few minutes to gather himself.

Horror is digging his phalanges into his head wound, and his expression doesn't really indicate awareness. As much as you wish you could hug Horror, you refrain.

Presuming that Horror isn’t actually observing you, you let your gaze wander about him, scanning for Dust. To your surprise, it doesn’t seem like Dust is with him.

You’re not certain if that’s a good thing or not. Neither of them do particularly well without the other. You’d be pretty bummed if you had to stab Horror because he tried to eat you.

“who...?” Horror speaks quietly, if it weren't for the tense silence his words would be inaudible. Once again, the uncertainty in Horror’s voice manages to tug at your heartstrings.

“I’m Y/N,” you declare, you should act as if you belong here. “I’m a guest of Nightmare.”

Something in you twists and curls at that statement, but you want to survive. You don’t expect that you’ll be called out for it, even if it’s not technically 100% true.

Horror looks puzzled, but he simply shrugs and doesn't add anything else. It looks like he’s going to take your word for it. Lucky~

“Whatcha doing here?” you inquire, knowing that it's probably is for a snack.

“...hungry,” Horror responds in that wary tone.

You can’t place your finger on exactly what makes you want to hug and protect Horror, but you’re going to do it. Someday, when it’s reasonably safe to do so.

“I know a killer cookie recipe,” You start with an easy grin. “Want to help me bake and eat them?”

Horror appears lost for words. You continue beaming, letting Horror take his time to formulate a response.

“that’d be...” Horror averts his eyelight and shrinks into his jacket. “Nice...”

Horror reminds you of an abandoned puppy, and it breaks your heart.

You hop off your stool and beckon Horror closer. He does so hesitantly, appearing apprehensive.

“Can you help me find all the stuff we need?” You request before you’re abruptly thrown into a startling flashback to the second run.

It's a similar scene, but Horror appears less timid and you're unexpectedly pulled into a sweet kiss with Cross. You feel a profound jab of grief at the contrast from the here and now.

You snap back to the present and Horror is watching you with concern. You do note that he seems less suspicious of you, which is a plus.

“Sorry bout that,” You say sheepishly. “I kinda spaced for a second.”

Horror just nods knowingly and meanders over to a cupboard to start pulling out baking utensils.

“Coolio,” you say, mentally facepalming at your vocabulary. You start searching for the basic ingredients: flour, sugar, eggs, etc.

You are delighted to find the kitchen well stocked, you have no problem finding ingredients like baking soda, brown sugar, or chocolate chips. You wonder if anyone else has made cookies before.

“So does the oven work like a normal, I mean non-magical one?” You ask Horror as you scrutinize the foreign dials on the oven.

“...basically,” Horror replies after considering it for a moment.

“Cool beans,” You respond, why are you like this.

You turn the dial on the oven to 350℉ and jump back when a bright flame flares up. The oven is instantaneously sweltering, suggesting that it uses magic to bake.

Moving on you pull the butter out of the fridge and melt it in the microwave, again with magic as opposed to radiation. Probably better for you anyway.

You put the butter in a large bowl and pour in sugar as Horror holds it. Horror gets to work on mixing it, his technique is actually much greater than yours.

You compliment him and he blushes, looking down. You grab the vanilla and egg you’ll need. The egg looks... different. It doesn’t look like a chicken egg, and it's an unsettling purple. You’re not sure it’s safe to eat.

At least it seems to be fine for skeletons as Horror cracks one in and downs the shell without blinking. After recovering from the jarring sound, you giggle at how cute Horror looks munching on the eggshell.

Horror reddens, you are absolutely starting to enjoy the sight. You measure out and add the flour, baking soda, and salt.

Horror pays close attention to how you add the ingredients, even though you don't actually explain much out loud, you and Horror are still in sync. There's a comfortable, quiet atmosphere in the kitchen.

Once Horror gets the dough soft, you add a generous helping of chocolate chips. Both of you scoop out dough onto the baking sheet.

There's some leftover cookie dough that both of you snack on. Screw salmonella, raw cookie dough is worth it.

Horror puts the tray in the oven and fiddles with some kind of timer at your direction. The cookies should be ready soon, but in the meantime, all you guys have to do is twiddle your thumbs.

You recognize that you could start cleaning up, but you don't feel like it. Horror doesn’t seem to want to either.

“....thank you,” Horror says softly to you, if you weren't looking right at him you might doubt your ears.

“It’s no biggie!” You reply, flashing a wide grin. “I’m always down to bake cookies, and you were a great help!”

Horror once again looks like he doesn't know how to respond to praise. His hand reaches for his wound, and you twitch, wanting to reach out and stop him. However, he just scratches the side of his skull, not tugging on anything.

“...could you,” Horror begins falteringly. “teach me...more?”

“Of course!” You reply, dancing in joy internally. “You got a special someone you want to bake for?”

Horror flushes and nods, seemingly whispering to himself. You think he said ‘my dusty’ but you could be imagining it.

Horror suddenly rifles in his jacket for something, it takes him a moment to locate it. What he pulls out, though, makes your heart stutter.

It’s your locket. The one Nightmare destroyed before... Not thinking about that. This vessel and soul are new, and... Just don't think about it.

“...found this,” Horror says as he cradles it in his palm. “Want to...put a picture inside...”

Right, he can’t see the original picture. A tear wells up and escapes from your eye without your consent.

Horror looks up and seems worried at your expression. You’re quick to wipe away the tears and smile again.

“That's just so sweet,” you say, trying to hide your astonishment. “I’m sure your lover would appreciate that.”

Horror seems convinced by your cover-up and smiles shyly. It's pretty cute how Horror is trying to surprise Dust with a trinket like that.

A deep sense of longing builds within you.

*Ping*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I wanted to write sorting more fluffy after the last chapter. Let me know how I did. Also, for curiosity’s sale, how old do you think I am? My birthday was recent, and I wonder how I come off in my writing. Be honest, I won’t be offended unless you say 60 or something.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now for the important part:
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   1. Should you go with Horror?
> 
>     1. Yes, ask him if you can tag along with him
> 
>     2. Yes, if he asks you if you want to come with him
> 
>     3. No, simply refuse without elaborating
> 
>     4. No, tell him you have somewhere else to be
> 
>   2. New encounter, how should you behave?
> 
>     1. Confidently - You own every place you walk into, you’re not intimidated by anything
> 
>     2. Meekly - Be quiet and submissive, follow whatever flow occurs.
> 
>     3. Flirty - Make bad puns, innuendos, and wink at them. You’ve totally got this.
> 
>     4. Aggressively - make it clear that you won’t take shit, stab them if they get too close
> 
>   3. What to do about the locket?
> 
>     1. Tell Horror it belongs to you, ask for it back
> 
>     2. Take it when nobody’s looking
> 
>     3. Offer to help Horror put a picture in it
> 
>     4. Do nothing, try to forget about it
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	23. Oh god it's right behind you

A shrill alarm interrupts you two, Horror is quick to shut it off and open the oven. The smell of freshly baked cookies is heavenly~

Horror pops one in his mouth, plainly unbothered by the heat. You snicker and tell him you want to wait until they cool down a bit.

Horror takes that in stride and continues to devour the cookies. He seems to genuinely savor each one, you can’t help but be infected by his enthusiasm.

Horror appears to recall something, and he grabs several cookies and puts them away. Presumably into his inventory as it looked like they vanished into thin air.

Horror turns to you, stutters a clear thanks, and runs off. You’re a bit dumbfounded, you weren't expecting that.

As the cookies are cooler now, you take a bite of one and place the rest in your inventory. The cookie is rather good, still nice and soft in the middle with gooey chocolate chips.

*Ping*

Stats updated

New Items Available

Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Bravery

Run: 4 

Day: 1

Energy: 80%

Hunger: 10%

Relationships: Horror

Status: Alive

Location: Kitchen

_Baking with Horror was really nice, you hope you can see him again soon._

View relationships?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Horror (Horrortale)**

Creator: Sour-Apple-Studios

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: low

**Relationships:**

Y/N - happy you baked with him

‘Dusty’ - lover

???? - locked character(s)

_Ran off to give Dust some cookies. Liked baking with you, hope you’re willing to teach him some more._

**Inventory**

Stiletto dagger

A soccer ball

Enchanted pen

Friendship cookies

**Friendship cookies**

Cookies made with love, these are ‘monster’ cookies and can heal on top of restoring energy and lowering hunger

X3 cookies

**Achievements**

Breaking the Ice **(NEW)**

_You did something with someone that raised their trust and affection_

Those stats are fairly decent, they could have been much worse. You feel reasonably confidant that things are heading in the right direction, for now.

You contemplate waiting for Horror to return, but knowing Dust you think he’ll get ‘caught up’ in other things. You try and fail not to think about it and leave the kitchen.

* * *

Something niggles at the corner of your mind as you regard the kitchen door from the hall. Then it finally clicks.

Would you like to equip Enchanted pen?

**Yes** No

The pen is perfectly weighted in your hand, it has an air of elegance to it. The tip doesn’t appear to have ink on it, but as you write with it, glowing letters appear.

You simply scrawl kitchen on the door, and after a moment of rumination add ‘made cookies with Horror here’. There are multiple kitchens, but coming back to this particular one will probably increase your chances of meeting Horror again.

Regarding the hallway you're in, you choose to go to your right in a split-second decision. You draw an arrow on the wall to show your path.

As you continue to stroll through the halls, you lazily run the pen along the walls, leaving a glowing trail to help you make your way later.

Having been walking for potentially hours without incident, you end up letting your guard down and trip over a crease in the rug.

“FuNk!” you yelp, before catching yourself. It takes a minute for you to realize what you just said.

“HoLy ShiZ,” you whisper, it’s dawning on you that your words are being censored and dread rises as you know who you’re about to encounter.

“DaT’s NoT vErY rAdIcAl LaNgUaGe DuDeTtE,” Fresh interjects from behind, making you swear ‘ChIpS!’ and swing around to face him.

Fresh’s obnoxious outfit immediately hurt your eyes, but the real terror comes from his shades. They read ‘Hmmm’ and flicker to ‘...’ which you do not find encouraging.

‘Like what you see?’ scrolls across Fresh’s sunglasses as you observe him. He’s got a shit-eating grin on, his hands in his pockets like he’s got all the time in the world. What a prick.

“I tripped, it just slipped out,” you counter, flippantly. Who’s he to decide what you can or can’t say.

“ChIlL bRaH, i JuSt LiKe Ta KeEp iT PG yA KnOw?” Fresh drawls, with ‘Chill’ and then ‘PG’ flashing on his black frames.

“I’m a perfectly capable woman, and I don’t see any kids around,” you retort. You pivot back to your original path, making sure to toss your hair dramatically, before walking away.

You make it only a couple of strides before you realize you’re missing something very important. The pen is no longer in your hands, you don’t have any pockets, a tragedy, and it’s not magically in your inventory,

You spin around to find Fresh waaaaaaaay too close to you. He’s still grinning, but in a very eerie manner. ‘Lose Something’ is written across his shades.

You definitely do not squeak in fright when you see him. You put your hands on your hips, square your shoulders and look him in the eye, as much as you can anyway.

“Did you happen to see my pen around here,” You inquire, refusing to be intimidated by the 90's abomination.

“Is DiS It?” Fresh questions, dangling your pen in front of you like a carrot. If he expects you to jump for it, he’s got another thing coming.

“Yes, that’s mine,” you assert, taking a deep breath to steal yourself. “May I please have it back, Fresh?”

Whatever Fresh was expecting, it certainly wasn’t that. He drops the pen into your waiting hand, seemingly unconsciously. His shades flash ‘???’ before going completely blank which spooks you more than you care to admit.

You keep a straight face, but subtly equip your dagger in your free hand, hiding it under your sleeve. You’re prepared to stab him if things get dicey, not as if that'dactually kill him. The parasite could just move into another host, so long as it’s not you.

The silence drags on, and you swallow anxiously before clearing your throat and preparing to break it.

“Are you okay?” you ask, praying he’s not about to try to spread his ‘fresh vibes’ to you. You are not going to be a host to a 90’s abomination alien parasite thing.

“WhAcHa NaMe BoO?’ Fresh leers, oh god you caught his interest. You are internally losing it, but you keep up appearances on the outside.

“It’s Y/N,” you state, as smoothly as you can. “Don’t wear it out.”

“Y/n...” Fresh seems to say your name with a reverence that unnerves you even more.

“CaTcHa LaTeR ChIcA,” Fresh purrs, ‘wink’ appearing on the left side of his shades before he disappears in a ‘FRESH poof’. The colors are blinding and you cough as you smell play-doh?

“That was fucking weird,” you groan, relaxing a bit when you confirm that Fresh is unquestionably out of the vicinity.

You elect to write ‘Encountered Fresh here’ on the wall, you prefer to avoid meeting him again.

However, it’s getting kind of late, or at least you’re getting tired. You resolve to retrace your steps to the kitchen. The pen is a lifesaver, it’s easy as pie to find your way back.

Horror is curled up by the door, alone once again. You carefully approach him and crouch down to his level a few feet in front of him.

“Are you alright Horror?” You probe softly, preferring to not startle him.

Horror jerks up but smiles when he sees your face. He’s way too precious, you squeal on the inside.

“do you want...” Horror begins slowly, looking nervous. “to come...with me?”

“Sure!” You respond without a second thought. “Where are we going?”

Horror looks amazed and delighted by your answer, and reaches out to you gingerly.

“my room,” Horror explains, before pulling both of you into the void.

Horror releases you upon reaching his room, it looks like that shortcut took a lot out of him.

“...‘m fine,” he mumbles before you can get a word out. Not wanting to make Horror feel awkward, you turn and survey the room.

It doesn’t look like a bedroom, more like a workshop? Those definitions don't really encompass all the miscellaneous junk in the room. There are numerous unrelated items strewn around the room. Axes, random trash, and paper litter the room.

Your attention is drawn to the achingly familiar locket on a table in the corner. Before you can think about it, your feet have carried you over to the table.

You open the locket and gaze forlornly at the image within. It doesn’t feel like yours anymore, that run seems like it was so long ago.

You sense Horrors' presence at your shoulder and turn to face him with a smile, as painful as it is.

“Do you want me to help you put a photo in?” you offer, beaming at him. “Did you have a particular photo in mind?”

“...yah,” Horror responds softly, with a shy half-smile. He shuffles over to a pile of junk and pulls out a small book.

Laying it on the table, Horror flips to a page with a picture of him and Dust. The identity of the photographer is unknown, but the photo shows Horror and Dust cuddling under a blanket together. Both of them are looking elsewhere, but they both wear unconscious smiles.

They look... content. 

You help Horror cut out the photo to fit in the locket. Horror produces a tube of the perseverance soul’s glue to your shock, but it’s for the best. You can never return to that time, it's best to leave your past behind you.

Horror struggles to clasp the locket and you assist him, giggling at how cute his attempt was. 

You yawn, trying to hide it behind your hand to no avail. Horror looks concerned, so wholesome, and digs a sleeping bag out of somewhere.

“do you want to... sleep here?” Horror proposes, more confidently now. “it should be... safe.”

“That’d be -ahhh,” another yawn interrupts your words. “Great! Thank you Horror.”

“It’s no trouble...” Horror replies shyly, a red blush on his cheekbones before he shortcuts out.

*Ping*

Stats updated

Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Bravery

Run: 4 

Day: 2

Energy: 40%

Hunger: 30%

Relationships: Horror, Fresh

Status: Alive

Location: Horror’s room (???)

_While encountering Fresh freaked you out, you’re happy you got to meet Horror again and get closure on the locket._

View relationships?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Horror (Horrortale)**

Creator: Sour-Apple-Studios

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: high

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - happy you helped him personalize the locket he found

‘Dusty’ - lover

Fresh - makes him uncomfortable, avoids him

???? - locked character(s)

_Went to the bedroom he shares with Dust. Glad he found you before anyone else._

**Profile: Fresh (Underfresh)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: high

Affection: low

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: high

**Relationships:**

Y/N - intrigued by you

Horror - Dust always chases him away from him

???? - locked character(s)

_Finds himself interested in you, he doesn’t know why. But he’s going to find out._

**Achievements**

You can’t judge a book by its cover **(NEW)**

_You got to closer to Horror and got to see his wholesome side_

There are clouds on the horizon **(NEW)**

_You met and gained the interest of Fresh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty late where I am, please let me know if I made any grammatical/spelling mistakes. And what you think of course.
> 
>   1. You wake up, after an uncomfortable sleep. What should you do?
> 
>     1. Wait patiently for Horror to come back
> 
>     2. Leave the room
> 
>     3. Search the room for anything useful
> 
>     4. Barricade the door and make this room your fortress
> 
>   2. You’ve encountered someone new (to this run), how should you behave?
> 
>     1. Politely, there’s no reason to try to stir up trouble
> 
>     2. Flirty, you may walk through the valley of the shadow of death, but you fear no evil
> 
>     3. Boldy, no brakes on your train. Hold nothing back
> 
>     4. Do no harm, but take no shit attitude. You won’t start fights but you’ll finish them
> 
>   3. Someone (not Horror) offers you food, what will you do?
> 
>     1. Free food is free food, you’ll take it
> 
>     2. Seems sus, you’ll refuse
> 
>     3. If they eat it, you will too. If not you’ll fake eating it
> 
>     4. Tell them you have your own food
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	24. Oh Shnikies

You wake up groggy. It feels like you slept for a while but you’re somehow even more exhausted than before.

Slumbering on the floor in a sleeping bag left you all kinds of twisted up. You struggle out of your confinement and lay there splayed out on the floor.

You know you should get up and do something, but you can’t find the energy to make yourself.

You know what you have to do, but you won't enjoy it.

You jab your thigh with the handle of your dagger, the bruising pain shooting right through you. You’re definitely awake now, owwwww.

You pull yourself up with a huff and twist and stretch to ease the knots in your body. It helps a little, but your back doesn’t feel like it’ll ever be the same again.

A grumble and ache in your stomach stresses your hunger. Luckily, there are some cookies left. As much as you’d love to devour all of them, you should probably try to save them for emergencies.

You take one out, breaking it in half. You try to take tiny bites, but you still gobble it up in no time. Somehow, the taste gives you the impression of a warm hug. It literally brings a tear to your eye.

*Ping*

Hunger reset to 0

Energy at 100%

You’re pleasantly surprised by how much better you feel, physically. Magic is really amazing, if it weren’t for the current circumstances you’d love to study it.

Speaking of the present situation, you have no idea what time it is. There doesn’t appear to be any sign that Horror has been back.

You kinda want to scavenge around all the junk in the room, but something holds you back. You could try leaving the room, but you’re too scared of running into Fresh again.

Bravery and stupidity are two different things. If you never see Fresh again in your life you would sleep easier.

Maybe you should barricade the exit? That’s probably pointless though, practically everyone can just teleport in.

Actually, maybe Horror can’t. The head injury and starvation did a number on his magic, he seemed to be pretty drained after shortcutting you here.

Now you’ve gone and made yourself worry. What if the reason Horror’s not here is that his magic levels got too low?

Monsters are made of magic, being too low presumably kills them. You run for the door and grasp the handle before a voice of reason stops you.

There’s nothing you can do to help Horror, leaving would only put you in danger. He also has Dust who is doubtlessly taking care of him. It’s actually pretty likely that Dust is coddling Horror so much that he can’t get away.

You should simply wait here. You won’t starve, you have 2 1/2 cookies. If anyone shortcuts in, you have a sharp dagger that you’re not afraid to use. Not to mention you’ve counted at least 5 axes in the piles of clutter around the room.

You dig out a folding chair and plop down near the worktable thing. You didn’t notice before, but Horror never put back his photo album. You know what you’re going to do to pass the time.

* * *

While you can never get tired of fawning over how adorable Horror looks, you do eventually get bored staring at the same pictures. They’re surprisingly domestic, some feature other members of Nightmare’s gang.

You thought you’d be triggered by seeing his picture, but he looks so different. Everyone in the album appears happy, or at the very least not sad or angry. It’s hard to describe, but all the pictures have a kind of ‘friendly’ atmosphere to them.

There’s one you steal, for blackmail purposes. There are a couple of copies so you’re sure Horror won’t mind.

It’s labeled, ‘in case Killer tries to prank us again’ and the scene is somehow both hilarious and terrifying.

Killer has his creepy smile on while posing for a selfie with a peace sign and Nightmare sleeping in the background.

You’re honestly surprised Killer is alive, but you suppose you technically haven’t seen him this run.

After putting that potential extortion source in your inventory, you thunk your head against the table. You’re sooooo bored!

You’re not one to wait around for something to happen. Mind made up, you kickback from the table, flailing as you nearly fall off your chair. Good thing nobody saw that.

You get up, more carefully this time, and start towards the door with determination.

“HoWzIt HaNgIn’ GuRl?” is sung from behind you, the voice disturbingly recognizable. You don’t want to turn around and confirm that this nightmare is truly occurring. What did you do to deserve this fate? ~~**...**~~

“I’m good, Fresh,” you hiss out between your clenched teeth.

Lord knows that he doesn’t deserve the common courtesy he never bestows upon others, but you’ll do what you must to survive.

Forcing yourself to turn around, using a great deal of courage, you grant Fresh a thin smile.

“What about you?,” You make yourself ask, it’s the polite response. “How are you doing Fresh?”

Again Fresh’s shades go blank and it takes all your willpower to not flinch and maintain your strained smile.

*Ping*

God, you can’t envision that being a good sign. All you want right now is to be with Horror instead. Hell, you’d take Error over him, easy.

Fresh still hasn’t responded, and your face is starting to hurt from your grimace. At least his shades aren't blank anymore. They flash quickly, but you catch “???” and “HEHE” and most terrifyingly “CUTE”.

You’d love nothing more than tell him to fuck off, but that won’t win you any brownie points. You consider doing it anyway for a second, maybe he’s into that, but who are you to fathom how a parasite like him thinks.

“Im’ TiGhT,” Fresh claims as he leans in, making you scream internally. You hold your smile, it may be excruciating but it might be your only way out of this.

Fresh unexpectedly tosses an object at you, which smacks straight into your face, and you barely manage to snag it.

It looks like a granola bar, but the brand isn’t familiar, doubtlessly from the nineties.

“KuDoS,” Fresh snickers, making your blood run cold. Upon closer inspection, the bar is literally called ‘kudos’, giving you sharp relief.

On top of everything else, you don’t need Fresh to be aware of the fourth wall. That would be a nightmare of indescribable horrors. You repress a shudder pondering about it.

“NoT hUnRrY hOtTiE?” Fresh speculates with a tip of his skull, his glasses reading “HMMM”.

“I actually just ate,” you explain. “But I’ll definitely save this for later...”

NOT! Who knows what Fresh could have put in there. For all you know, he could somehow infect you via the kudos bar, that seems like the sort of thing he’d do.

“In DaT cAsE,” Fresh grins widely, his shades flashing ‘SCORE’ which fills you with dread.

“HoWzA bOuT wE bOuNcE,” Fresh is unquestionably in your face now, it’s profoundly difficult to maintain your facade. “aNd HeAd To My CrIb?”

You try to formulate a polite refusal, but Fresh doesn’t wait for an answer. There’s a ‘FRESH poof’ and you feel like every single one of your atoms are torn apart and put back together.

You fall immediately, dry heaving as you grab at your body to assure yourself that everything is there. Fresh catches you with an arm under your stomach, further knocking the wind out of you.

“Oh SnAp...” Fresh frets “OOPS” flickering on his sunglasses. “My B, dA fIrSt TiMeS’ aLwAyZ eXtReMe.”

“Uuugh,” is all you can get out. You’re not in pain, but you're so foggy. It's as if you’re not inside your body anymore. Everything is murky.

The parasite seems to recognize that you can’t talk right now and sets you uncommonly tenderly on a bed.

* * *

You float in and out of consciousness like you're bobbing along in the river of your own awareness. Fresh keeps chatting, but it sounds like he's calling to you through water. You can't comprehend anything.

You think you perceive Fresh's' hands on you, but you can't decipher between reality and fantasy anymore.

You produce some noises, but you have no sense of what really leaves your mouth. Fresh is getting more handsy though.

Did it suddenly get chilly? No, your clothes have vanished, or are you imagining it?

Flashes of pleasure and warmth bump against your perception, but you can barely discern them.

Is this what it's like to be drugged? You don't recall eating the Kudos bar, you can't be sure of anything anymore.

Maybe Fresh fed it to you when you were disoriented from his poofing.

You notice that the touches are getting rougher, more insistent. You can’t move, you can barely react even when you perceive a slickness on your face. Does Fresh have several tongues or has he just licked you a bunch?

You choke a bit when something invades your mouth. You’re fairly certain your multiple-tongue theory has been confirmed.

You’re still so hazy, you’re not as distressed as you should be with your position. It’s not as if you could do anything anyway, your body’s completely limp, like a doll.

There’s a pain that pierces through the haze momentarily, but it swiftly fades. You become aware of grips on your hips and thighs.

Oh.

It seems like Fresh is already inside. There's a small spark of dismay within you, but you’re too disconnected to feel it.

You don’t believe his shortcut could have done this, Fresh must have drugged you. Wasn’t he supposed to be all PG and anti-drug?

You suppose that if it was useful, Fresh really didn’t care. He’s similar to Ink off his vials, but all the time.

You observe dully that Fresh is cooing something, cuddling up to you. An ember of rage glows but dims promptly.

You absolutely despise fake people, but you’re too drained right now to care about anything at all.

Fresh doesn’t seem finished yet, but you’re checking out. Not like it’s a big difference for you anyway.

You close your eyes, or were they already closed? And let yourself yield to the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

*Ping* 

Stats updated

Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Bravery

Run: 4 

Day: 3

Energy: 0%

Hunger: 0%

Relationships: Horror, Fresh

Status: Unconscious

Location: Unknown

_You’re too out of it to even know your own name_

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Horror (Horrortale)**

Creator: Sour-Apple-Studios

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: high

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend?

‘Dusty’ - lover

Fresh - makes him uncomfortable, avoids him

???? - locked character(s)

_Dust is currently doting on him, insisting he up his magic levels before going anywhere. Horror hopes you’re still ok._

**Profile: Fresh (Underfresh)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: medium

Affection: medium

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: high

**Relationships:**

Y/N - enjoyed how you ‘felt’

Horror - Dust always chases him away from him

???? - locked character(s)

_Fresh had a pretty good time, it’s a new experience for him._

**Achievements**

Remember who you are **(NEW)**

_You chose to act in a way not in line with your soul trait._

Bolt from the blue **(NEW)**

_Everything just went from 0 to 100_

It takes two to tango **(NEW)**

_While it was **very** dubious, a skeleton took your indecipherable mumble as consent. They believe you were a ‘willing’ party_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I'm very tired. Let me know if you spot any spelling/grammar errors or if this chapter is crap. I honestly can't tell at this point.  
>  I had to be up anyways in preparation for the night shift, but my brain isn't working the same.  
>  Hope you enjoy anyways
> 
>   1. What now?
> 
>     1. Confront Fresh, verbally
> 
>     2. Submit to whatever Fresh wants
> 
>     3. Attack Fresh physically, kill his host if need be
> 
>     4. Try to get out of there
> 
>   2. The situation has changed, how should you behave?
> 
>     1. Flirty, you came here for a reason
> 
>     2. Do no harm, but take no shit. A good life philosophy
> 
>     3. Meekly, don’t try to stir the pot, just focus on minimizing your risk of injury or death
> 
>     4. Indignantly, this is an unfair situation. You have the right to be aggravated about it.
> 
>   3. Someone offers you their assistance. How should you respond
> 
>     1. Accept it, gratefully
> 
>     2. Accept only if there are no strings attached
> 
>     3. Refuse, claim that you’re perfectly capable on your own 
> 
>     4. Refuse, make it clear you don’t trust them
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	25. The morning after

...?

Where are you?

_Where are you!_

**WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!**

* * *

You flail in a panic, heart racing, and desperately gulp for air. You barely remember anything after running into Fresh.

There’s a weight on your chest, and hands pinning you against a bed. Your struggles grow wilder but you can’t seem to inhale enough oxygen.

“Shhhhh,” A voice you're unable to recognize says.

You’re being held down, but nothing further. You take a few deep breaths, trying to relax yourself and your body.

You open your eyes, just now realizing they were closed, to be met with Fresh’s shades flashing “YOU OK?”

You jerk, a lousy attempt to get out of his hold, and squeeze your eyes shut. Hot tears pool and spill off your face.

You start hiccuping, crying as if you were a child again. God, you hate this. Why does this keep happening!?

However, Fresh doesn't speak, he only hums softly and adjusts his grip on you. While Fresh’s grasp is strong, it’s not painful.

Several minutes pass as you pull yourself together, heart rate eventually slowing, and anxiety easing. Whatever the hell Fresh drugged you with seems to be finally wearing off. It was probably what caused you to freak out upon waking.

After a couple of minutes of you not struggling, Fresh releases his hold on you. You consider trying to stab him, but if you fail the fallout is too scary to imagine.

You take a deep breath, you are filled with BRAVERY.

Fluttering your eyes open, Fresh is watching at you. His glasses now read “YAY!” which sends rage boiling within you.

“Get off,” you don’t recognize your own voice. You feel like you are speaking with cotton in your mouth. Still, even Fresh can pick up on the sternness in your tone.

Fresh gets off, smiling, the son of a bitch. It makes you fantasize about wringing his neck.

“GlAd Ya StOpPeD bUgG’n OuT bAbE,” Fresh has the audacity to say as he releases you and sits back. “sOuNdS LikE yA gOt ThE pAsTiEs ThO.”

...

...

processing...

What the fuck.

Fresh literally roofied you and took advantage of you. Now he's acting as if the two of you are dating or something. You’re so bewildered, you nearly forget to be angry, but not quite.

“You funking rap-,” your throat clenches, and you fail to get the whole word out. It makes it too real. “Roofied and took advantage of me!”

“WhUt?” Fresh responds, “???” flashing on his shades.

You haul yourself up, whacking away an attempt to help you, and Fresh leans away up with his phalanges up.

“I tHoUgHt Ya WaNtEd Ta BoNe,” Fresh claims, tilting his skull in confusion. “AnD dAt KuDoS bAr WaZ a GiFt FrOm MaH dUdE lUsTy.”

You suck in air through your teeth and let it hiss out in a sigh. You drop your gaze to your lap, you're unwilling to keep looking at him right now.

“Ya HaNgIn’ GoOd ChIcA?” Fresh asks, an inflection almost like a concern in his tone.

“Just,” you start, rubbing your forehead at the migraine you sense forming. “Just give me a minute.”

It doesn’t appear that Fresh is lying, you doubt that is something he can even conceive of doing. He’s known to blurt out whatever he’s thinking all the time.

While it should be obvious that any substance from Underlust is probably spiked, Fresh is kind of an idiot.

Even so, whatever you slurred at him was not consent, and shouldn’t have been perceived as such. On top of that, unconscious people are incapable of consenting.

You let out another sigh, emotionally drained from thinking about all this. You can't forgive him, but he doesn’t understand what he did wrong.

Information suddenly pops into your mind, a lesson on the concept of moral ignorance. If Fresh truly didn’t know that bar was spiked, then technically he’s blameless for that. However, given what you've suffered, you’re not willing to absolve him.

You try to reflect on what Fresh truly is, an alien parasite latched onto a skeleton’s soul. That’s already not a great sign of Fresh’s sense of consent.

But even if Fresh doesn’t comprehend consent, that doesn’t magically make your suffering vanish.

Even so, now that you’ve calmed down, you feel pretty ok. Your mouth is a bit dry, but you don’t have any soreness or bruises. Fresh actually performed aftercare? Ugh.

You shift and stretch a bit, out of the corner of your eye you see Fresh back up to give you space.

You really don’t want to be dealing with this right now. You’re torn on what to do. The fire and desire to harm has cooled, you regard it similar to lashing out at a small child/animal for knocking over something. Although in its case, it's much more serious.

Well, at the very least, you’re going to make it clear what Fresh did wrong, and that you’re decidedly NOT ok with it.

You resolve yourself and raise your head to meet Fresh’s gaze. He still expresses confusion, no guilt you note, Fresh simply looks befuddled.

“Whatever was in that bar,” you begin, tone gaining confidence as you go. “Was obviously a kind of relaxant, I was pretty out of it. I barely knew what was going on.”

“OH SNAP” flashes on Fresh’s glasses and he appears to look a bit sheepish, which is something you guess.

“In that state, I am completely unable to consent,” you assert firmly, crossing your arms and straightening up. “Nor can anyone unconscious ever consent, do you get that?”

“...” scrolls across Fresh’s sunglasses as he seems to contemplate your words.

“So, Ya DiDn’T wAnTa BaNg?” Fresh questions, looking disappointed. You have to restrain yourself from slapping him, that’s not an appropriate response to this situation.

“NO!” you retort. “I was just looking for Horror, I was worried about him. He’s my friend and I wanted to make sure he was ok.”

*Ping*

Oh, what now?

You need to check that sooner or later, but you'll settle for later.

“WhAt Ta bOuT’ mE?” Fresh asks, pointing at himself. His sunglasses flash “???” again.

“What?” you respond, not understating what he's looking for. You’re so done with this.

“Am I a FrIeNd?” Fresh clarifies, “FRIEND?” reading across his glasses.

“Not after that, no!” you scream, you can’t believe what you're hearing.

Fresh has an expression that hints at sadness. His shades flash “:(“ and “D:”

Fresh opens his mouth, seemly intending to say more, but he stops.

Fresh jumps up and shoots finger guns at you, which you pointedly roll your eyes at.

“My B,” Fresh says, which is more than you expected. “hOlLa If Ya In A jAm.”

You want to shout at him that you won’t take him up on that offer, but Fresh poofs out immediately following his ‘apology’.

You wish you could swear to yourself you’d never try to call for Fresh, but in the heat of the moment, you’ll probably be willing to try anything.

You do not want to die again. 

You straight-up refuse to, you are filled with DETERMINATION.

* * *

The place Fresh left you gives you the impression of a guest suite. Looking out the window at the red sky confirms you’re still in Dreamtale, and Nightmare’s castle.

The furnishings are plain, with some splashes of Fresh’s style here and there. You’re not ashamed to say you scream when you trip over a Furby you didn’t spot. Those things are just evil.

You find a pitcher of water and a glass on a table, thinking about Fresh putting that there gives you an odd feeling. You push it aside and drink until you can’t anymore.

Disgustingly enough, you’re not hungry at all. More ‘special’ magic absorption. You’re just trying not to think about the implications.

Too afraid to look for anything useful after that Furby, you leave the room quietly

You’re met with an unfamiliar hallway, no sign of your invisible arrows. Speaking of which, you draw an ‘X’ and write ‘FRESH’ in large letters.

Pen in hand, you scrutinize the two paths available to you. Each way looks identical so you choose to head to your left on a whim.

With any luck, you’ll run into Horror, but you don’t bet on it. You sigh for the umpteenth time today you think.

A sense of foreboding shoots through you and you dodge the bone attack aimed at your head without thinking.

Angry and frustrated, you spin around with a growl, dagger brandished. You are so tired of dealing with this shit.

“Dodged, huh?” Dust laughs maniacally as he stands across from you, alone.

You need to tread carefully, Dust can easily get you to Horror, the question is will he?

You relax slightly, still prepared to dodge or defend if necessary, but you drop some of the aggression from your stance.

Dust abruptly stops muttering, a very bad sign. He’s glaring at you, clear suspicion and anger in his heterochromatic eyelights glowing ominously.

“Why d’ya smell like Horror?” Dust demands, a gaser blaster already forming behind him. “Underneath the disgusting stench of the parasite.”

You reflexively try to smell yourself, you didn’t’ notice any particular scent. It makes you sick to your stomach with disgust and rage to imagine smelling like Fresh.

Despite asking a question, Dust doesn't give you a chance to respond before he fires off his blaster. With the wideness of the hallway, it was easy to roll out of the way.

“For fuck’s sake!” You yell, fed up with all this crap. “Horror helped me, I’d see him as a buddy. So maybe you don’t want to incinerate your boyfriend’s new friend!?”

The silence that follows seems to echo down the hall. Dust looks shocked, he simply stares at you with his mouth open.

Then, Dust’s face twists into an unsettling grin and he starts chuckling. As his laughter grows in volume and mania, you adjust your grip on your dagger, wanting to be ready.

“Horror musta hid ya,” Dust says through his slowing giggles. “I wouldna imagined he’da protect a human.”

“I’ma-gonna guess that parasite took ya?” you don’t reply but your reflexive grimace is answer enough.

“I dunno where Horror went earlier but he was sorta down,” Dust muses. “Betcha he found ya missin’.”

“C’mon,” Dust reaches out his left hand, which you stare at in distrust. “Lemme take ya to him.”

“What’s the catch?” you don’t trust that offer for a second, watch him kill you the second let your guard down.

“Hahaha,” Dust takes back his hand before suddenly going silent

You jerk back, lashing out with your dagger as Dust shortcuts right in front of you. He dodges with a maniacal grin, catching your wrists.

Before you can struggle out of his clutches, the now-familiar void whips around you again.

* * *

You land somewhat gracefully in a dimly lit space. It reminds you of a living room, a beat-up couch, and blankets serve as the main attraction.

Before you observe anything else, you twist your arm and break out of Dust’s hold. Backing up and glaring at him, you rub the circulation back into your wrist.

“Could you maybe warn me?” You growl at him. “Traveling by void is not a good time.”

“Hehe, looks like ya got some spunk,” Dust leers, eyelights scanning you appraisingly. “I like it.”

“Eugh,” you respond with an eye roll, you know he’s just messing with you. 

“Now be a doll and stay put m’k?” Dust orders, waring flashing in his eyelights.

“I will,” you respond. “But not because you told me too, I’m waiting for Horror.”

Dust snickers and mumbles something to ‘Paps’ again and you watch him vanish with a steely glare.

Once alone again, you collapse on the couch. You seriously deserve a break from all the insanity going on.

*Ping*

Stats updated

Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Bravery

Run: 4 

Day: 5

Energy: 80%

Hunger: 15%

Relationships: Horror, Fresh, Dust

Status: Fed up

Location: Horror and Dust’s living room 

_Ready for a well-deserved break, you’re not going to think about anything for a while._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Horror (Horrortale)**

Creator: Sour-Apple-Studios

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: high

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend?

Fresh - makes him uncomfortable, avoids him

Dust (Dusty) - lover

???? - locked character(s)

_Horror is very worried about you, he’s searching the castle for you._

**Profile: Fresh (Underfresh)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: medium

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: high

** Relationships: **

Y/N - unsure

Horror - Dust always chases him away from him

Dust- always tries to kill him

???? - locked character(s)

_Fresh isn’t sure how he feels. He thought you were into him, learning that you don’t almost make him feel disappointed._

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dusttale

Interest: medium

Affection: low

Lust: low

Bloodlust: low

Trust: low

Possessiveness: low

 **Relationships** :

Y/N - Horror’s supposed ‘friend’

Horror - HIS lover

Fresh - abomination he needs to dust somehow

???? - locked character(s)

_Looking for Horror, Dust wants to confirm your story._

**Achievements**

A blessing in disguise **(NEW)**

_Encountering Dust actually ended up working out for you_

The last straw **(NEW)**

_You are fed up, you’re going to be a lot more liberal with your dagger_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one, I wanted to finish yesterday but I crashed. Let me know what you think, I’m pretty insecure about my writing. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Also, I’m thinking of one more chapter, then the ending for the brave soul. What do you guys think?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now for the important part:
> 
>   1. Dust returns with Horror, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Hug Horror
> 
>     2. Respect Horror’s personal space, but say you’re glad to see him
> 
>     3. Apologize for leaving, say you were worried about him
> 
>     4. Smile at him, ask Horror if he’s okay
> 
>   2. There seems to be some tension between Dust and Horror, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Nothing, you don’t think interfering is a good idea
> 
>     2. Tell them they act like an old married couple
> 
>     3. Ask if this about Horror’s ‘surprise’
> 
>     4. Tell Horror he could do better
> 
>   3. Dust gets called away to a mission, leaving you alone with Horror. Now what?
> 
>     1. Ask him if Dust ate the cookies you guys made
> 
>     2. Offer him another friendship cookies
> 
>     3. Tell him you ran into Fresh
> 
>     4. Tell him you think Dust and him are adorable
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


	26. The darkest hour is dust before dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly 1 month since I started this.  
> Wow.  
> It's been a fun ride, and I plan to keep it going.
> 
> Also, it's so late here, so I can't tell if this is trash or not. let me know.  
> always let me know if you spot grammar/spelling errors, please. I'm super bad at typing, I run my drafts through several grammar/spell checking sites but they still miss things sometimes.

You stretch out on the sofa, contemplating your updates. You’re really happy to see that Horror is searching for you. At least someone here genuinely cares about you.

In that vein of thought, you are uncertain about what Fresh’s stats mean. His lust went down, thank God, but his trust went up somehow? He’s unsure of how he feels too, which is NOT helpful.

And apparently, he really thought you were into him? Really? Either you’re a better actor than you thought or Fresh cannot read social cues.

It’s probably the second one.

Whatever, there’s nothing you can do about it now. You’re going to relax, and wait for Dust and Horror to get back.

* * *

You aren't truly sleeping, just dozing, but a loud clang on the floor startles you.

You leap up to see that Dust has returned with Horror. Horror appears very relieved to see you, he doesn’t even notice that he dropped his ax.

Dust tches, and grumbles something to ‘Paps’. It seems that he doesn't appreciate the response, as he crosses his arms and you catch ‘not jealous’ muttered under his breath.

You want to pull Horror into a hug, but Dust’s body language clearly states ‘do it and die’. You’ll keep a respectful distance for now.

“Words can’t explain how happy I am to see you Horror,” you beam at him. “These what, 3 days? Have felt wa-ooof.”

You’re cut off when Horror tackles you into a hug. It knocks the wind out of you, but Horror’s embrace is strangely warm, in more ways than one.

“...worried,” Horror warbles into your chest. Your heart gets a gooey feeling and you hug back with enthusiasm, stroking his skull. You think you hear a purring sound?

You glance up to meet Dust’s murderous rage which makes you shrink inside. You lose your grip on Horror, and the disappointed puppy look he gives you breaks your heart.

“Ain’t that enough,” Dust interjects, a growl in his voice. “She’s justa human.”

Honestly? That’s fair, especially considering what happens in Dust’s AU. However, Horror takes offense in your stead.

“my...friend,” Horror retorts, his hand clutching anxiously at your wrist.

“Yep, just friends,” you decide to tease Dust. “I won’t be getting in the way of your old married couple routine.”

Horror snaps back to face you, another blush forming. You can tell he’s trying not to smile.

“Ha!” Dust chortles at your comment. “Looks like ya got a brain aftah all.”

“Hey,” you playfully gasp in response. “My brain is my _big_ gest asset, thank you very much.”

Dust guffaws at that and Horror is stunned for a minute before joining in.

Unfortunately, the moment is cut short by a shrill text tone, it sounds similar to the default tone. Dust is still a Sans after all.

“C’mon,” Dust glowers as he checks his phone. “What does the boss want now?”

The previous tension is gone, there’s a lighter atmosphere. Apparently, Nightmare wanted Dust to report to him ‘immediately’ which Dust imitates in a nasal tone.

Dust blows a kiss at Horror, making a flirty comment about being the working husband, which Horror pretends to ignore.

When Horror averts his gaze away, however, Dust shoots you a warning look. His glare is less hostile, but you get the feeling he’d still kill you in a heartbeat. Jeez.

With Dust gone, you can fully turn your attention to Horror without feeling metaphorical daggers in your back.

“You two are seriously adorable,” You smirk at Horror. “It’s somehow both funny and sweet.”

“not...funny,” Horror denies, still keeping eye contact with the floor.

“You always pretend you don’t fancy his flirting?” you tease, enjoying the easy chemistry you two have.

Horror mumbles another denial you don’t catch, but you feel as if you’ve won.

“could...you help,” Horror requests quietly. “me...wrap Dusty’s...locket?”

“Of course!” You squeal, cringing when your voice comes out louder than you intended.

Horror doesn’t seem to mind and gives you a wide grin, it’s actually pretty nice. He's excited to work on his surprise for Dust. Seriously, what are you going to do with these two?

* * *

There’s not much to work with, but some butcher paper and twine do the trick. It’s a small, somewhat lumpy package but you claim it looks rustic.

Horror considers it uncertainly, but you reassure him that Dust will love it. Dust is head over heels for him, he'd be happy with anything Horror gave him.

Horror nudges you playfully, a welcome surprise. But then an unwelcome surprise pops in.

‘FRESH poof’

Oh HELL no!

“SuP gUrL?” Fresh chimes, still completely oblivious to social interactions.

“Why are you here!” you rage at him, he just ruined a wholesome moment.

“get out...” Horror demands in a very scary timbre, sending shivers up your spine.

Out of your periphery, you see Horror tugging at his left eye socket and wielding his ax in his other hand.

“No NeEd Ta Go PoStAl On Me,” Fresh’s shade flash ‘CHILL’. “I jUsT wAnTeD tA kNoW wHaT’s Da DiLlIo?”

“Get it through your skull already!” You hiss, equipping your dagger. “I was never into you and never will be! If you so much as touch me I’ll funking dust you!”

Fresh has no response to that, his glasses go eerily blank again. Horror shifts, you can tell he’s getting ready to fight. It’s nice to have someone on your side for once.

“ _That’s not very nice_ ,” Fresh remarks, dropping his 90’s accent. You thought you knew true terror before but you were wrong.

Fresh disappears, without a Fresh poof, from your sight. Your heart is pounding in your ears, but you are filled with BRAVERY.

By instinct, you leap forward when you feel a touch on your back. Fresh was trying to grab you and you lash out with your dagger.

Then everything goes sideways.

* * *

Several things happen at once, all within the same split second.

You’ve swung your dagger in a long arc, you’re set in motion.

Fresh leaves, and you’re suddenly faced with Horror, who had planned to jump Fresh from behind.

Time seems slowed down, but you can’t react to it. The blow meant for Fresh is going to hit Horror.

You try to jerk away but accomplish nothing. You feel your blade pass through and then an odd ringing.

The ringing is so loud, it’s coming from all directions. You can’t see anything and you hardly remember what happened.

Then the pain sets in. It’s flaming everywhere but glowing hot at your ribs and skull. You moan weakly, leaning back against the wall you were thrown into.

You think you hear Dust’s voice, it sounds like he keeps asking Horror if he’s okay.

Your stomach turns and you think you might vomit. You’re on the floor now, not sure how you got there.

Hey, there’s a red light. Ha, that’s funny. There are two fuzzy red lights, they look pretty.

Something is on your face, that’s not your face you think. Something new? is pushed against your lips.

Without thinking you open your mouth and drink what’s poured in. It feels like liquid snow. You think that’s not right but you’re loose-

* * *

An anxious voice near you is the first thing you're aware of. Then an odd soreness in your ribs and skull.

You can’t remember much, something about the locket and then...? You’re not sure.

“Looks like ya friend’s awake,” Dust draws, surveying you.

Horror immediately turns to you, worry in his eyelight. It seems like he scratched at his eye socket a bit, which makes you feel guilty.

“are you...okay?” Horror asks, holding a hand to your forehead and searching you for injuries.

“She was only outta it for half an’hour,” Dust rolled his eyelights. “Plus ya gave her that apple cider.”

“What even happened,” You groan, your ribs aching as you speak.

“Blue magic,” Dust boasts, earning himself a dirty look from Horror.

“Ahem, I threw ya inta the wall,” Dust clears his throat and explains. “You tried to slash Fresh, but he poofed and you ended up getting Horror.”

“What! Are you okay?” You struggle up but a wave of dizziness and gentle hands stop you.

“it’s fine.” Horror reassures you. “you didn’t even dent my HP...’m fine.”

That’s the most words you’ve heard Horror string together that you can recall.

Those words register in your brain and you’re relieved. Not only would Dust surely kill you if you hurt Horror, but you’d deserve it.

“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you,” you grin weakly. “I’m so sorry I couldn't stop my attack.”

“...it’s okay...” Horror responds, eyelight soft.

There’s an instance of tenderness, which is interrupted by a loud scoff. Horror glares pointedly at Dust who huffs, annoyed.

“Human,” Dust monotones at you.

“That’s me,” you reply, somewhat amused at his predicament, seems like he’s in the doghouse.

“...” Dust is silent for several seconds. “...’m sorry, I guess...”

“Haha,” you chuckled at the ‘apology’ dragged from Dust’s mouth. “It’s all good my dude.”

You wink and crookedly smile at him, which Dust giggles at.

“Ya one crazy broad huh?” Dust smirks, eyeing you appraisingly.

“Takes one to know one,” You challenge, which has both of you dissolving into fits of laughter.

Horror is silent, surveying both of you with concern. You try to say something to him, but everything goes fuzzy and then black.

You believe you felt several hands on you before you fell, but you’re out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. You wake up in the dark, Horror cuddling your chest with Dust spooning him. What should you do?
> 
>     1. Go back to sleep, it can’t get better than this
> 
>     2. Ask Dust if he’s awake
> 
>     3. Try to adjust into a more comfortable position without disturbing anyone
> 
>     4. Reach out for Dust
> 
>   2. You have a moment alone with Dust, what should you say?
> 
>     1. Ask him what he thinks of you
> 
>     2. Comment that he really loves Horror
> 
>     3. Say you don’t want to intrude on anything
> 
>     4. Nothing, just bask in the quiet moment
> 
>   3. You get a spicy offer. What should you do?
> 
>     1. Respond enthusiastically, you are ready to have a good time
> 
>     2. Verify everyone is on board, you want everyone to lay their cards on the table
> 
>     3. Ask for clarification on how this is going to go down
> 
>     4. Inquire if this is just physical or something more?
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	27. Three's a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever. Motivating myself, and then being satisfied with my work. I live for comments, so if you have anything to say please don’t hold back.

Some muscle in your body jerks and you wake to a sensation of falling. Your rapid breathing slows quickly as you perceive the solid bed beneath you.

Blearily blinking your eyes, your gaze falls upon Horror, who is snuggled up to your bust. Despite being made of bone, Horror’s sharp edges aren’t uncomfortable, and he emanates off a strange warmth.

It’s kind of spooky how his eyelights are out, you know he’s just sleeping, but in the dark, it’s a bit unsettling.

Peering out a bit further, you see Dust curled up behind Horror. There’s a sense of possessiveness in his grip, but also desperation.

Like he wouldn't be able to live if he had to let go.

You consider trying to reach out to him or try to talk, but you don’t consider that a good idea.

~~**But I think we need to.** ~~

“Dust,” you whisper softly, not through your own intention. “Are you awake?”

There’s no reply, and you internally panic as you discover yourself unable to do anything. The previously-silent narrator has taken complete control of your vessel.

A single pinprick of crimson glows in Dust’s right eyesocket, the lone source of luminance in the dim room.

Dust doesn’t speak, but even in the faint light, you notice the shift in his expression. He looks cranky? grumpy? He doesn’t look angry, but he definitely doesn’t seem happy either. But who could blame him, no one fancies their sleep being interrupted.

“I don’t want to intrude,” you’re committed now, might as well go for broke. ~~**...**~~

Dust studies you with an incredulous glance, he clearly doesn’t believe you.

“Horror’s probably only clinging to me because I’m warm,” you murmur gently, tenderly stroking Horror’s skull. “He loves you, in the short time I’ve known him, he's talked about you the most.”

“Really?” you’ve never heard that tone from Dust, insecure but hopeful.

“Yeah...” you trail off as your exhaustion rears its head again. You wish you could keep talking with Dust, but you can’t make your eyes stay open.

You try to mumble something, but you fall back into slumber before you can get a few syllables out.

* * *

When you wake properly, you find yourself in someone's embrace.

“Finally up?” Dust mumbles, sounding half-asleep.

Dust tightens his hold then shoves you away, somewhat gently. You sit up, noticing the significant absence of Horror.

Dust waves off your concern and tells you Horror’s getting food.

The two of you end up on the couch, waiting for Horror. Dust is looking at his phone and you’re fiddling with the ends of your shirt.

Dust snorts at something, you look up in curiosity and he gestures you closer. It’s a photo of Killer, holding a cow plushie with Cross snoozing in the background.

You can’t hold back a snort at that, Dust scrolls through his messages with Killer. Most are similar images or memes, very few resemble anything close to ‘professional’.

Without noticing, you end up leaning on Dust, snuggled up as you laugh at the other things Dust pulls up.

“...cute,” Horror’s voice suddenly interjects, causing the two of you to jump apart from each other. Horror quietly chuckles at the scene.

Dust claims that he needs to report to Nightmare and shortcuts out.

Horror approaches you and produces a cinnabunny for you. As you gratefully accept, Horror voices his worry about your injuries.

You reassure him that you’re completely recovered. With Dust gone, you bring up the locket, wondering if he had a chance to hand it over to Dust yet.

Horror hasn’t, he’s planning to give it to Dust after he returns. You offer to grant the two some space, but Horror insists that he'd prefer you there.

Flattered, you agree and start asking Horror about recipes he’d want to try.

Horror and you end up cozy beneath a fuzzy blanket on the couch. You animatedly discuss recipes with soft inputs from Horror.

* * *

“Miss me?” Dust chimes into a lengthy description of a chocolate cake recipe.

“With every bullet so far,” you respond playfully. Upon meeting Dust’s gaze you detect appreciation for your dark humor.

There’s a silence that drags on until you decide to bite the bullet.

“Wasn't there something you wanted to show Dust,” you nudge Horror, who shows you a betrayed glance.

Dust expresses surprise but curiosity. He grins and holds out a hand expectantly.

Horror blushes and mumbles before shoving the wrapped locket at Dust.

Dust takes his time opening it, probably to torture you two as you watch in anticipation.

Holding up the locket, Dust states at it uncomprehending for several moments.

“What’s this supposeta be?” Dust sounds skeptical, like he thinks it could be a prank or something.

“Open it, knucklehead,” You roll your eyes, surely Dust knew Horror would never play a mean-spirited prank like that.

Dust stares at the open locker for a long time, you’re about to break the silence when Dust teleports to Horror.

Dust draws Horror into a tight hug and whispers something to him, given the increase in the flush on Horror’s face you have an inkling of what it was about.

“Wanna join ta party?” Dust suddenly beckons you with a finger.

“Huh?” You respond smartly. “What do you mean?”

“A ménage à trois, a threesome, a-”

“Alright!” you interrupt, heat rising to your cheeks. “I get the picture.”

“So...” You stutter, not confident what you want to say. “Is uuh- everyone on board with this?”

Horror nods, blush intensifying and Dust winks an eyesocket at you.

“Are you certain?” you direct your question at Dust. “I don’t want to get in the way of anything.”

Dust appears surprised at the consideration, but he’s quick to smirk again.

“Ya ain’t half bad for a human,” Dust remarks. “Ya’ve grown on me.”

“Thanks, I guess...” You’re not convinced that’s the right response to that backhanded compliment, but too late now.

* * *

There is some fumbling and clumsy flinching among the three of you, but you all end up in the bed.

“So who wanna be the middle of this _Sans_ wich?” Dust asks, snickering at his own pun.

Both you and Horror blush, you wish you could snap back with a witty remark but you’re too flustered.

“Y/N...?” Horror bashfully proposes, reaching out to intertwine his digits in yours.

“Uuh...” You stutter, swallowing as you try to answer. “sure...”

“Where’d all that spunk go?” Dust quips as he draws close.

You stammer but are too worked up to get any words out. Horror tugs your attention to him and secures you into a soft kiss.

Horror is a shy kisser, he’s content nibbling on your lips and drawing his phalanges through your hair.

You squeak and jolt in surprise when Horror’s other hand creeps beneath your underwear.

Dust chuckles behind you, way closer than you expected. You turn reflexively and Dust drags you into a violent kiss.

Your teeth clash and you’re given no chance to prepare yourself as Dust presses forward. Without thinking, you grab one of his ribs to steady yourself, earning you a low moan in return.

“Keep doing stuff like that sugar,” Dust purrs. “And I mighta not be able ta control myself~”

When you tighten your grip in a huff, miffed at his teasing, Dust growls deeply. The rumbling tone goes straight to your core.

Dust swallows the yelp you make when Horror slips a phalanx inside you. Dust’s fingers tangle strands of your hair, keeping your focus on him.

A hand ghosts down below your waist, you’re not certain on who it is. You’re too caught up in all the different sensations.

Dust’s magic tastes of peppermint, to your wonderment. It’s a biting, spicy flavor, kinda similar to Dust himself. You melt at the fierce kiss, like marshmallows in hot cocoa.

Horror curls the three, when did that happen, phalanges inside against a spot that makes you see stars.

“Think ya ready for the big event?” Dust breaks away from you to drawl, a leery smirk on his face.

Meeting Horror’s flushed gaze, you nod shyly. Dust instantly grabs you and you’re abruptly straddling Horror, who’s leaning against the wall.

It’s starkly intimate, clothes had all been shrugged or torn off at some point. There's a vulnerability, not due to the baring of bodies, but of souls in a way.

“Now just relax doll,” Dust coos in your ear, hands curling around your waist.

“Easy for you to say!” you manage to retort, no fire, but more of your usual pluck.

Dust simply laughs, draped across your back you can perceive the odd vibrations his ribcage makes.

A bit more awkward shifting and adjusting lads to Horror getting the tip of his magic inside. The intrusion burns and you whine, not convinced you'll be able to fit all of it.

Dust and Horror comfort you, whispering sweet nothings to you. The discomfort rapidly fades and is replaced with ecstasy.

As much as you enjoy the treatment lavished on you, you want to make Horror feel good. You attempt to relax your thighs a little, to sink down a little, but you miscalculate.

The second you try to ease the tension in your muscles, they go completely slack, and Horror’s magic pierces you all at once.

Horror moans and Dust curses behind you as tears prick your eyes. It hurts at first, but the stretch wasn’t too difficult due to all of Horror’s prep. Certain fluids made the slide easier too.

You lean against Horror, gripping his ribs for stability. Horror hums appreciatively and gently grasps your hips.

With careful movements, Horror helps you shift up and down, the leisurely pace building an intense carnal knot in your core.

You’ve long stopped paying mind to the gasps and moans you let out, but a keen leaves you at an unexpected intrusion.

Dust cackles, wiggling the phalanx covered in a slick substance he stuck inside your other opening. It wasn’t painful, just startling.

It swiftly drops from your attention as Horror pulls you into an open-mouthed kiss. Horror’s magic tastes of spearmint, a subtle mild aroma. It provides sweet relief to all the heat growing in you.

The tension within reaches a crescendo and breaks, you finish with a breathy sigh. The clench around his magic seems to be the breaking point for Horror too. Horror hisses sharply as his magic floods your insides.

“I wanna get in on this too,” Dust rumbles, his magic rubbing up on the place his fingers stretched.

You hum an affirmation, still coming off your peak. Dust glides in with relative ease, you’re entirely lax and he used generous amounts of lube.

Dust is motionless at first, waiting for you and Horror to recover. As soon as you both do, Dust slams in with an unrelenting fervor. You think you can sense both their magics pressing near each other within.

You’re clinging to Horror as a lifeline, his pace is moderate in comparison. Horror’s hands wander everywhere, stroking, tweaking, and caressing stimulating spots.

In contrast, you know there are bruises forming under Dust’s grip on your waist and hips as he thrusts up. He’s rambling, mostly to fill the lull in word exchange. You catch some dirty compliments here and there, evoking a warm glow in your chest.

You’ve hit your peak several times, but Dust slowed his momentum to let Horror catch up. It’s not quite in sync, but all the same, the magic release sends off a cascade of pleasure. All three of you tumble into a mess of limbs.

Heaving breathing fills the room, Horror seems fascinated by the pounding of your heart as he lays his skull on your breasts.

On your opposite side Dust gives your backside an appreciative squeeze, giggling at the exasperated side-eye you shoot him.

Horror cuddles you more and Dust flips you over. Horror is still snuggling into you, but now Dust can embrace Horror too.

All the energy spent on earlier activities is catching up to you and you yawn, eye’s already half-lidded.

“Goodnight,” You mumble as you're taken into dreamland.

Before you go under fully, you hear an uncharacteristically gentle reciprocation from Dust.

* * *

GOOD END

* * *

Stats updated

Achievements unlocked

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Bravery

Run: 4

Day: ?

Lovers: Horror and Dust

Friends: Cross, Killer

Status: Happy

Location: Nightmare’s castle

_The three of you fit well together. You’re eventually introduced to Cross and Killer, despite past runs you end up being friendly with them. You never see Fresh again._

**Profile: Horror (Horrortale)**

Creator: Sour-Apple-Studios

Love: 100

Trust: 100

Contentment: 100

**Relationships:**

Y/N - lover

Dust- lover

Fresh- ENEMY

Cross- reliable junior

Killer - comrade that bothers him too much

???? - locked character(s)

_Loves baking with you. Wonders how someone like him gets to be so happy._

**Profile: Dust (Dusttale)**

Creator: Ask Dusttale

Love: 99 (you’re just below Horror)

Trust: 85

Contentment: 100

**Relationships:**

Y/N - lover

Horror - lover

Fresh- Annoying parasite, kill on sight

Cross- reliable junior

Killer - similar to him, but annoying

???? - locked character(s)

_To his surprise, he actually ends up liking you. You always stand your ground against him and refuse to leave even if he threatens you. He enjoys spending time with you, even when Horror isn’t there. But he’d never tell you that._

**Profile: Cross (X!Tale)**

Creator: Jael Peñaloza

Friendship: 90

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

Dust- comrade

Fresh- hasn’t interacted much, but creepy

Horror - comrade

Killer - annoying comrade

???? - locked character(s)

_Pretends not to like pranking, but always down when Killer is the victim. Chara really likes the desserts you bake._

**Profile: Killer (KillerTale)**

Creator: Rahafwabas

Friendship: 80

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

Dust- friend

Fresh- doesn’t bother with him

Cross- reliable junior, who he loves to tease

Horror - friend

???? - locked character(s)

_You’re fun to hang out with, you’re brave enough to prank Dust or Cross._

**Profile: Fresh (UnderFresh)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

**Relationships:**

Y/N - forgotten

???? - locked character(s)

_Eventually got over you and stopped thinking about you_

**Achievements**

A sight for sore eyes **(NEW)**

_Achieve a GOOD END for the second time_

Fortune favors the bold **(NEW)**

_Achieve a GOOD END with a BRAVE soul_

The Tomfoolery Triad **(NEW)**

_Join Cross and Killer as a prankster, your combined antics land you in hot water sometimes_

Why not both? _(NEW)_

_End up with two Sanses_

**Would you like to reset?**

Yes No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know if you spotted any errors or if anything was awkward about it. 
> 
> Next chapter will be achievements, then I’ll post reset options.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Also, I want to write a one-shot of brave soul pulling a prank on someone. I’ll post it in the next part of this series. Eventually.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Which would you prefer?
> 
>   * You and Cross prank Killer
> 
>   * You and Killer prank Cross
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> And now that classes have resumed, I’ll try to post twice a week.


	28. Updated Achievements (NOT A CHAPTER)

ACHIEVEMENTS

**Why not both?** (OLD)

_End up with two Sanses_

**The Tomfoolery Triad** (OLD)

_Join Cross and Killer as a prankster, your combined antics land you in hot water sometimes_

**Fortune favors the bold** (OLD)

_Achieve a GOOD END with a BRAVE soul_

**A sight for sore eyes** (OLD)

_Achieve a GOOD END for the second time_

**Mercy kill** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The narrator reset before you died, not wanting you to suffer needlessly._

**Broken Doll** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You choose not to feel anything, deciding that was better than the pain_

**A sheep in wolf’s clothing** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Encounter Passive!Nightmare_

**A method to madness?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

 _Somehow, your kindness is actually working in your favor._ **_☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎_ **

**Top Dog** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first encounter with Nightmare, the lord of this castle_

**Kill the goose that lays the golden egg** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset after a GOOD END_

**It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul twinkles within you, a warm green glow. You will always be KIND_

 **Cyan isn't my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a_ _PATIENCE soul_

 **Forgetting something...** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_???_

 **The paved road** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You chose the safest path most of the time, but you may have missed something on the road less traveled._

 **Forget and (don’t) forgive** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_A character gave you a bad time, but you didn’t seek revenge. You won’t forgive them, but you won’t let bad memories taint your happiness_

 **With friends like these, who needs enemies?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Form a friendship with one of the ‘bad’ sanses_

 **Slow and steady wins the race** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END with a_ _PATIENCE soul_

 **We did it boys and girls** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END for the first time_

 **You feel like you’re going to have a _really_ bad time** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_A character has gone full-blown yandere for you! Be careful!_

 **Third-wheeling** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Witness intimacy that doesn’t involve you_

 **Silver lining?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You absorbed some magic in a ‘special’ way, healing small wounds and lowering hunger_

 **The original version of sleeping beauty** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Someone had a good time with you while you were unconscious_

 **Too much of a good thing** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Several ‘positive’ stats hit 100 for a character, bringing out yandere tendencies. That doesn’t bode well for you._

 **No crying over spilled milk** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Despite the circumstances, you try to push past your fears and focus on the future_

 **Lights out** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You lost consciousness due to factors outside of your control_

 **You have a bad time** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Nonconsensual ‘fun’ times with a character_

 **Always knock on wood** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You thought/said something that was immediately turned on you_

 **As sweet as chocolate** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross’s affection for you is growing, it might turn into love~_

 **I can’t recall, a night so clear** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The stirrings of love for a character are blooming in your chest_

 **How do you do fellow kids?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_An old reference that few will know was mentioned, reminding **💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎** how old they are _

**It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul shines within you, a shimmering cyan radiance. You will always have PATIENCE_

 **No free lunches** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The item you chose will depend on you correctly answering riddles for each character, you’ll have to work for a good effect._

 **Stockholm Syndrome?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Choose the previous run’s BAD END character as first encounter_

 **Purple isn’t my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a_ _PERSEVERANCE soul_

 **Second time’s the charm** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset for the first time_

 **Paths untried** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Never used your ‘soul’ item_

 **Deadpool stan** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Break the fourth wall to a character_

 **Always look both ways before Crossing the street ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Get killed by Cross_

 **The road to hell is paved with good intentions** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Obtain first BAD/DEAD END_

 **The Fitness-gram Pacer Test** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Due to some circumstances, you can no longer run._

 **Haste makes waste** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_In your hurry, you managed to injure yourself. Ouch!_

 **Two for the price of one** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross has affection for you. Chara’s also there._

 **May the odds be ever in your favor** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You ‘encountered’ dangerous Sanses without being seen, luck seems to be on your side_

 **Finally growing up** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first relationship! Kind of._ **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**

 **It’s all downhill from here** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first encounter was with a Star Sans._

 **Boldly go where no-one has gone before** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You chose to encounter an unknown character, are you sure you’re not a brave soul?_

 **Baby’s first steps** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You need to break in your new vessel, you’ll be needing it later_

 **It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

__ _Your soul glows within you, a soft lavender light. You will always PERSEVERE_

 **Happy Birthday** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Here, have some free stuff. No refunds or returns._

 **Never Alone** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You’ll never be alone with a voice inside your head!_ _**☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**_

 **Read the prologue** (OLD)

_Or skim, so long as you get the big picture_

 **Prologue Completed** (OLD)

_Book version of the start screen_


	29. reset

  1. The first question, the most important question, who do you want to be? What soul will you choose?



  * **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎.** You remain calm and think carefully before acting

  * **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎.** Even when fear takes root in your soul, you won’t let it slow you down

  * Integrity. You’ll never go against your principles, no matter what the situation may be

  * **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎**. No matter what happens, you’ll keep trying to move forward

  * **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎.** Your compassion is limitless and you reach out a hand to everyone

  * Justice. In spite of the reality, you still seek a just and fair world

  * **☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎**. In the end, it’s still just you.



  1. Choose an item below. You will also receive an item based on the soul you choose. The last item will be random.

    1. Plain ole jerky - this tough snack makes you think about lumberjacks, be sure not to bite off more than you can chew

    2. Brass knuckles - if you’re backed against a wall, use these to really pack a punch. Note: not actually made of brass

    3. Fingerless gloves - functional and fashionable, these tactile gloves protect your palms and help your grip

    4. Those glasses - they somehow produce light and flash when the dramatic tension calls for it. And they flash red light in your periphery when someone lies to you, but ehhh.

  2. Who do you want to encounter first this time?

    1. Fresh

    2. Error

    3. Killer

    4. Other (my choice~)




*Ping*

Stats Updated

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: ???

Run: 5

Day: ??

Energy: ???

Hunger: ???

Relationships: ??? 

Status: ???

Location: ???

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Those_ _ glasses _
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
>   
> 
> 
> __
> 
> Also for clarification, the only soul options right now are Integrity and Justice.
> 
> __


	30. 💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎ feels conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, every time I sat down to write I blanked. I couldn't write anything that I liked. I finally managed to produce this, but it's still kinda short. Let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! 

Your new vessel awaits in

3

2

1

* * *

When you come to, you find yourself sprawled in a heap. You’re on your belly, squashed into a beanbag, your face a couple inches from the floor.

Rolling off, you hop up and stretch before taking in your surroundings. It looks like a bedroom, albeit a very messy one. There are more beanbags as well as hammocks and other comfy cushions scattered everywhere.

*Ping*

New Stats Available

New Items Available

New Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Integrity

Run: 5 

Day: 1

Energy: 100%

Hunger: 0%

Relationships: Narrator

Status: Alive

Location: ?

_Come hell or high water, you’ll never compromise your principles. You are filled with INTEGRITY._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Integrity

Version: 5.0

Affection: 0

Trust: 0

Feels: Bitter

**Relationships:**

Y/N - charge

_Given that I am inextricable from you, I believe it apt to announce my presence. I know you experience this world vicariously through me, so let us cooperate to reach another good ending._

**Inventory**

Sapphire ring

Unwieldy paintbrush

Lie-detecting glasses

**Sapphire ring**

A neat silver band on your ring finger with a heart-shaped blue sapphire. Wearing this boosts your physical defense, so long as you maintain your personal integrity. 

**Unwieldy paintbrush**

A used paintbrush that’s a bit too fat to hold properly, the bristles are stiff and stained with green paint.

**Lie-detecting glasses**

A red light will flash in your periphery when someone lies to you. At certain angles, these glasses produce a ‘flashing’ effect

**Achievements**

Orange isn’t my color **(NEW)**

_Reset a run with a BRAVE soul_

It’s not just a phase **(NEW)**

_Your soul gleams within you, a deep blue luminance. You will always have INTEGRITY_

Familiarity breeds contempt **(NEW)**

W _ith memories of 2 bad ends and 2 good ends, this version of the narrator does not particularly like you_

Well... That’s certainly something. You equip your ring and glasses, uncertain of how to interact with the vocal narrator.

**~~You do not need to say anything, I hear everything regardless. I only intend to intervene if I believe you are about to do something that will lead to a bad end.~~ **

A sense of discomfort settles over you, you fiddle with the band on your finger, attempting to ignore the elephant in the room. The slide of smooth metal is calming, you’re definitely going to be fidgeting with it.

**~~Can you focus and show concern for the matter at hand?~~ **

Right, let’s observe the room some more. Somehow, a very important detail missed your notice earlier. There are small plush dolls scattered everywhere.

Picking up one near your feet, you experience an unnerving impression of recognition while staring at the figure. It seems to be of a woman but there's no face. It doesn’t particularly resemble Chara or Frisk, who could it be of?

**~~You, while no one can remember resets, previous runs leave lingering effects.~~ **

That evokes a complicated, ambiguous emotion. You’re not precisely clear on what it is.

You try to be a positive impact on this world, but at the end of the day this is all for your amusement, isn't it?

**~~Without you this world would not exist at all, take that as you will.~~ **

Unsettled by the current circumstances, you decide to return the puppet to its previous position. You really shouldn’t be rooting around someone else’s space anyway.

With that in mind, you search for the exit. It’s fairly invasive to be in someone’s bedroom without their permission.

**~~...~~ **

You find the exit and tiptoe your way through the maze of clutter. You shut the door carefully behind you, and you hear the click of a lock snapping into place.

Shrugging, you turn your contemplation into the hallway. It’s typical of Nightmare’s castle, but there aren't that many doors.

You speculate that Error’s room is probably tucked in a cranny that's as far from everyone else as possible. That’s rather reasonable if you're being honest with yourself.

Confident that you can enjoy some space to explore before any encounter, you set off, a bounce in your step.

You are filled with DETERMINATION.

* * *

You’re bored. You’ve barely seen any doors, and they were all locked. You judge that it's been an hour or so now. You aren't especially physically fatigued, but the monotonous trek has you dragging your feet anyway.

**~~Be careful what you wish for.~~ **

At those ominous words, you snap to attention searching for a threat. What you find isn't exactly an immediate hazard, but it drags up bad memories.

Fragments of the writing you left in the last run are visible. Not arrows or a helpful map, but the ‘X’ and ‘Fresh’ you had written after...

You slap your cheeks, you’re not going to think about that. That run still had a happy ending, and you can get one this time too.

You speed-walk away putting physical distance between that reminder and you.

As you wind your way through the halls, you get the unsettling impression that you’re getting lost.

Your fears are confirmed when you run into several dead ends; you try to retrace your steps but everything looks the same.

Stewing in frustration, you elect to take a nap in the corner of a dead-end. You're quite far out, so you expect you’ll be fine.

The makeshift nook is surprisingly comfortable, it’s likely due to the effect of your ring increasing the ‘integrity’ of your body. Normally, a hard stone wall against your spine is a serious discomfort.

Snickering at your own wordplay, you lean back and close your eyes. You don’t have to wait long before you fall into oblivion.

* * *

You wake up a long way from where you laid down to rest. You’re actually in front of Error’s room!

**~~While you were sleeping, I took the liberty of retracing our path. Due to the nature of my being, I can recall the route we took perfectly.~~ **

You kind of feel violated, but do you have the license to be? The narrator didn’t choose this, you did. And it is convenient that they got you back to Error’s room.

**~~I presumed that our chances would be better if we did not waste time wandering aimlessly.~~ **

Ouch, you can perceive those metaphysical barbs pointed at you. Trying to ignore the tense atmosphere, you push your glasses up, unfortunately not activating the special effect. Moving forward, you go down the opposite end of the hallway.

 **“₩ⱧØ ₮ⱧɆ ⱧɆⱠⱠ ₳ⱤɆ ɎØɄ!?”** A resounding voice, a synthesized quality to it, booms behind you.

You halt and try to spin on your foot, nearly ending up on the floor. Error is standing a moderate distance away, approximately ten feet or so.

There are glitched ERROR bars on his skeleton, but he doesn’t appear to be too agitated.

 **“₩ɆⱠⱠ?”** Error summons his strings and you’re hoisted off the ground before you can react.

To your surprise, you’re not very restrained. The strands of code wrap around you similar to a safety harness, you’re dangling in the air but it’s not painful.

Error’s patience runs out quickly though, and he tightens the strings to remind you he's still waiting on an answer.

“I’m Y/N,” you automatically try to go in for a handshake, but your present predicament makes you sway awkwardly from the ceiling.

Error goes silent, but you believe he’s glitching more than previously. You’re not sure what to say, and you can’t exactly do much right now.

Error suddenly snaps his tricolored phalanges and you fall on a beanbag in his room.

Warily sitting up, you peer up to see Error holding the unfinished puppet of you, a conflicted expression on his skull.

**“ɎØɄ... ĐØ ɎØɄ ₭₦Ø₩ ₳₦Ɏ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ₳฿ØɄ₮ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₱ɆⱤ₴Ø₦?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How this goes will be up to you guys~
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   1. How should you respond to Error?
> 
>     1. Tell him it’s someone you used to know
> 
>     2. Tell him its someone you can’t meet anymore
> 
>     3. Avoid giving him an answer
> 
>     4. Say you don’t know anything
> 
>   2. You’re offered food, how will you respond?
> 
>     1. Never refuse a free meal
> 
>     2. Cautiously, if it seems too suspicious you’ll avoid eating it
> 
>     3. Deny, make up an excuse like diet or allergies
> 
>     4. Clarify what it is, take it if it’s reasonable
> 
>   3. Someone offers to show you a shortcut, will you take it?
> 
>     1. Hell no, shortcuts do not have a good track record with you
> 
>     2. Sure, less walking
> 
>     3. No! Run away
> 
>     4. If you think the offer is genuine, yes
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	31. a blast from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait😅  
> I need to work at my time management.  
> As always, please let me know if you see any grammatical/spelling mistakes, awkward flow or inconsistencies.

Shit. How should you respond? The complete uncensored truth is probably a bad idea.

~~**Doubtlessly a suicidal plan.** ~~

You flex your toes nervously, Error peers up at you, trapping you in his asymmetrical eyelights.

You avert your gaze, guilt rising as you remember how that run ended.

“They’re someone...” you begin, heart in throat. “Someone I used to know...”

You’re too nervous to face Error’s scrutiny, shifting your suspended figure awkwardly, your survey the shadows on the walls.

**"ł ₴ɆɆ..."** The dejection in the filtered words raises your head.

Error is frowning at the unfinished puppet in his phalanges, blue strings descend from above abruptly and pull it elsewhere.

Now, Error is simply eyeing you. You freeze when you meet his gaze anew and are forced into an uncomfortable staring contest.

With nowhere else to stare, you observe Error’s eyelights. His right one is a small constricted yellow circle against the red magic of his eye sockets. You wonder if that makes that eyelight nearsighted.

Error’s left eyelight has a black ‘pupil’ surrounded by rings of azure and gold. That eyelight is definitely more dilated than the other. Perhaps one eye is nearsighted while the other is farsighted. That would explain why his eyesight is so bad.

Error is continuing to gawk at you, his eyelights squinted. You ponder on how you appear to him. However, you can’t take any more of this.

“As fun as it is hanging around,” your chuckle at your own bad pun swings you a bit. “Is there something you wanted?”

At your words, Error flushes a periwinkle color, cute, and snaps his fingers. The strands vanish in an instant, unprepared you land on your left foot, crying out as your ankle buckles under your weight.

Error seems shocked and starts to stretch a hand toward you but yanks it back. He crosses his arms, a resolute frown on his face.

**"ɎØɄ ₴ⱧØɄⱠĐ₦'₮ Ⱨ₳VɆ Ⱡ₳₦ĐɆĐ Ø₦ ɎØɄⱤ ₣ØØ₮ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₮Ⱨ₳₮."** Error scoffs as if he gave you plenty of time to prepare himself.

Blinking off tears, you balefully glare at him. Error has the sense to look guilty, he disappears, presumably by shortcut.

You limp to a bean bag and assess the damage. It only hurts when you put pressure on it, but that leaves you unable to walk, never mind run.

**“ⱧɆⱤɆ,"** Error chucks some object at you, standing off to the side, **"₮Ⱨł₴'ⱠⱠ ⱧɆⱠ₱ ɎØɄⱤ ₳₦₭ⱠɆ."**

“What’s this?” you ask, as you struggle to reach it from the position, you're in.

**"JɄ₴₮ ₴Ø₥Ɇ ₵ⱧØ₵ØⱠ₳₮Ɇ ł ฿ØⱤⱤØ₩ɆĐ ₣ⱤØ₥ ₳฿Ø₥ł₦₳₮łØ₦ 13."** A flare of red suggests he didn’t ‘borrow’ it.

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” you snicker at the way Errors cross his arms again and tries to act aloof.

**"ł₮'₴ ₦Ø₮ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ł ĐłĐ ł₮ ₣ØⱤ ɎØɄ."** Error denies, glitches vibrating up his skeleton. **"ł'₥ ł₦ ₳ ₮ⱤɄ₵Ɇ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₳ ₴₮Ʉ₱łĐ ₴QɄłĐ, ₴Ø ₦Ø ĐɆ₴₮ⱤɄ₵₮łØ₦, ł₮'₴ ₦Ø₮ ₱ɆⱤ₴Ø₦₳Ⱡ."**

Another brief gleam of red. You don't hide your giggle, and Error lets out an odd beeping noise.

" **ł Ⱨ₳VɆ ₮Ⱨł₦₲₴ ₮Ø ĐØ!"** Error yells, and opens a portal to the anti-void, stepping back into it. Was he trying to look cool?

Alone once again, you unwrap the chocolate bar and have a hesitant nibble. You aren’t sure what you were expecting, but it’s delicious! You finish in a few bites and feel the swelling in your ankle fade.

You test it by taking a running leap into a beanbag, you’re actually feeling pretty at the moment. You roll on your back and shut your eyelids, intending to rest for a few moments.

* * *

*FRESH POOF*

OH FUCK!

You hear the sound while on the verge of unconsciousness and are sobered awake.

Pushing yourself up, you find Fresh looming above you, his distinctive shades flashing “???”.

“WhAtChA yA dOiNg In MaH bRoSkI eRrOr’S cRiB?” Fresh asks, invading your personal bubble.

You shrink back, unpleasant memories sending fear crawling up your back. You can sense a similar feeling from the narrator.

“HuH?” Fresh leans even further, peering at you curiously. “cAt GoT yA tOnGuE?”

“Sorry!” escapes your lips unintentionally. “I was just startled is all.”

Fresh tilts his head, glasses scrolling through a variety of weird emoticons.

“I’m Y/N,” you clear your throat, trying to dissipate the uncomfortable tension in the air. “What’s your name?”

“nAmE’s FrEsH, yA dIg?” Fresh smirks, flashing a peace sign.

You contemplate saying it’s nice to meet him, but your soul refuses to lie.

An awkward silence fills the room, you’re not sure what to do.

“YaH sEeM pReTtY fLy, ChIcA,” Fresh holds out a hand to you. “wAnTa RiDe OuTtA hErE?”

“No!” you shout reflexively, remembering how that turned out last time. Fresh's expression suggests he takes offense as he draws his hand back, yikes.

“I mean, I have--uhhh,” you grasp at the straws for an excuse. “I still need to thank Error for his help.”

That’s not a lie, but Fresh doesn’t seem to believe you. He is somehow giving off the impression of being dumbfounded, his sunglasses flash “(⊙ˍ⊙)”.

~~**We need to keep our distance.** ~~

Agreeing with the voice in your head, you stand up cautiously. You step back to get a little breathing room back.

“eRrOr?” “???” scrolls across Fresh’s shades. “HeLpInG a HuMaN?”

**"₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₮ⱧɆ ₣Ʉ₦₭ ₳ⱤɆ ɎØɄ ĐØł₦₲ ⱧɆⱤɆ"** Oh thank god.

Error’s eyesockets are already buzzing with irate glitches, he summons several of his error blasters. Red light is gathering in them, and you’re about to panic when you notice they’re clearing aimed ways from you.

**"₲Ɇ₮ ØɄ₮ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ ł ₩ł₱Ɇ ɎØɄ ₣ⱤØ₥ ɆӾł₴₮Ɇ₦₵Ɇ!"** Error screeches at Fresh, his speech cutting out and sounding like static.

“cHiLl DuDe, I’lL dIp,” Fresh raises his hands defensively, ‘UNRAD’ on his sunglasses. He might have given you a glance from the corner of his eyesocket, but you aren’t certain what you saw. Fresh vanishes in another cloud of neon smoke.

“Thanks for the save,” you let out the breath you were holding now that the parasite is gone. You’d choose Error over Fresh any day.

**"₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₳฿Ø₥ł₦₳₮łØ₦ ł₴ ₳ ₱Ⱡ₳₲ɄɆ, ł ĐØ₦'₮ ₩₳₦₮ ł₮ ł₦ ₥Ɏ ⱤØØ₥"** Error responds, but without any venom in his tone. With a wave of his hand, the blasters disappear.

Without further comment, Error plops down on the beanbag next to you and summons a portal.

It’s Undernovela, you peek at Error and find he has popcorn in hand. You shrug and decide, what the hell.

* * *

Error is surprisingly expressive. He gasps at all the dramatic twists (you assume, there are no subtitles for you) and gets huffy when some couple gets together.

“Asgoro no!” is something you couldn't imagine hearing from Error with the tone of a soccer mom.

Error’s seriously adorable.

*Ping*

New Stats Available

Do you wish to view everything now?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Integrity

Run: 5 

Day: 2

Energy: 70%

Hunger: 40%

Relationships: Narrator, Error, Fresh

Status: Alive

Location: Error’s room

_You’re so glad Error made it back in time. You liked watching him watch Undernovela._

View relationships?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Integrity

Version: 5.0

Affection: 0

Trust: low

Feels: wary

**Relationships:**

Y/N - charge

_Given the present situation, I am cautiously optimistic. However, we will continue to keep our guard up._

**Profile: Error (Aftertale-originally)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: medium

Affection: low

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: medium

**Relationships:**

Y/N - Odd girl...

Fresh - Hates and fears

???? - locked character(s)

_Enjoys your company, he doesn’t know what is drawing him towards you._

**Profile: Fresh (Underfresh)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: medium

Affection: 0

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - doesn’t know why he wanted to approach you

Error - fun to bother

???? - locked character(s)

_Fresh was really hoping you’d go with him. He has no idea why you’d rather be with Error._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. You end up accidentally touching Error, what should you do?
> 
>     1. Leap back and apologize profusely
> 
>     2. Watch his reaction and carefully pull away
> 
>     3. Awkwardly pull back, avoiding eye contact
> 
>     4. Flirt and then mentally shoot yourself for how cringy you sound
> 
>   2. An uninvited guest shows up, how will you act?
> 
>     1. Tell them to get bent (leave)
> 
>     2. Tell them to stop being annoying
> 
>     3. Keep quiet, let Error handle them
> 
>     4. Ignore them, rope Error into it
> 
>   3. You’re running out of energy, where should you sleep?
> 
>     1. Wherever you pass out
> 
>     2. Ask Error if there’s somewhere you can sleep
> 
>     3. Accept the ‘guests’ offer
> 
>     4. Subtly try to fall asleep next to Error
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



	32. Popcorn, ink, and squids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you still enjoy it. I really feel like the quality's gone down, but I just get so into my own head sometimes.  
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes.

You’re pretty sure a few episodes have passed, there’s been an ‘opening’ several times. Isn’t it just a portal to the world of Undernovela, how is there an opening theme?

Chalking it off as another mystery, you watch Error from the corner of your eye. Without taking his eyelights from the screen, Error tosses popcorn in his mouth, his multitude of tongues curling around and catching them.

You jerk away, embarrassed to be staring. Somehow, without thinking about it, you’ve migrated closer to Error. There’s still a fair bit of space between the two of you, but now it’s easier to see Error’s expressions.

You uncross your legs and stretch out, you’ve been in the same position too long. You believe you hear the tinkle of glass rolling over the floor, but don’t see anything when you look.

You turn to Error, intending to ask him about it when a peculiar whoosh sounds behind you, with a liquid-like quality.

“Oho, what’s this?” A vaguely familiar voice snickers, shattering the comfortable atmosphere.

Error is faster to react than you, already growling and summoning his strings as he prepares to get rid of the uninvited guest.

“Whoops!” You’re shoved quite forcibly into Error, ending up on top of him.

Remembring Error’s haphephobia, you freeze, watching Error’s glitching spiral out of control. You roll off as carefully as you can, reflexively offering a hand to help him up, but stopping yourself.

“Are you okay?” You tentatively ask Error, who recovers surprisingly quickly, but whose expression was unreadable. “Umm, I’m sorry...”

**“ł₦₦₦₦₦₦₦₦₦₦₦₭!”** Error screeches, dial-up tones and beeps disrupting his speech.

“Whoa,” Ink casually dodges the bones thrown at him and lands on his metatarsals.

Ink’s eyelights change to a star and question mark when they land on you.

“Who's this?” Ink chirps, leaning forward as he stares curiously at you. Unsure of what to do, you look to Error.

**“₦Ø₦Ɇ Ø₣ ɎØɄⱤ ฿Ʉ₴ł₦Ɇ₴₴! ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ĐØ ɎØɄ ɆVɆ₦ ₩₳₦₮?”** Error retorts, having calmed down a little. **“ɎØɄ ₩ɆⱤɆ₦'₮ ł₦Vł₮ɆĐ!”**

“Well, one of the ink bottles I left here got opened, so I jumped into the pond I was sitting next to,” Ink grins cheekily, unfazed by Error’s hostility.

**“₩Ⱨ₳₮! ₩ⱧɆ₦ ĐłĐ ɎØɄ ĐØ ₮Ⱨ₳₮? ₳₦Đ ⱧØ₩'Đ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ɆVɆ₦ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɇ₦!?”** Error demanded as glitches filled his eyesockets.

Oops. ~~**Guess you know what that noise was earlier.**~~

Ink’s eyesockets flash over to you again, a mischievous smile appears on his skull. ~~**I have a bad feeling about this.**~~

“Maybe this human knocked one over?” Ink tilts his head in query. “How about I take them with me, I know how you hate ‘abominations’ in your space.”

You feel pretty uncomfortable the way Ink is staring and talking about you like you aren't in the room.

**“₦Ø! ₴₮₳Ɏ ₳₩₳Ɏ ₣ⱤØ₥ ⱧɆⱤ!”** Error tugs string out of his eyesockets with surprising ferocity, shooting Ink a death glare.

“Aww, does Error have a crush?” Ink teases, undaunted by the destroyer of worlds.

**“₩Ⱨ₳₮-”** That was apparently the breaking point and Error shuts down.

You leap up and approach him, awkwardly wringing your hands as you’re not sure what to do with them.

**Ȓ͙͍̳̻͝ͅË̛̫̻͎̌B̛͉̙͇̟̝̤̪̠̌̋̐O̴̰͍͈̜̙͋O̫̦̳̣̟ͫ͗̋͡ͅT̷̼͔̲̠̊ ̳̝̦̮͎͋ͪͬ̎̕ͅḬ̴̼̫͚͖̪̖̑̾̚Ǹ̗͇̞͙̘͈͇̞ͧ̄̈́͟ ͕̯͓̺ͬͮ̍̕P̷͚͍͈̓ͥR̵̙̯̩̲̻̖ͭŐ̬̲͓͈̗͉͇͚̆̕G̝͚̮̟ͭͣ́̉͢R̯̯̒̏̈͢E̼͚̗̙̯̫ͬS̫͍͍ͯ̆̕S̡̻͍̥̜̩̱ͪ͐͋ͣ ̷͙̖̰̱̖͇̞̅̔̏4̔͏̦̣̥ͅ8̛̺̠̜̯̙̺͖̑͛%̡͔͎͔̪ͫ͌̑̔**

Reads above Error’s skull, a slow-moving bar filling up.

“So it’s reciprocated?” You swear your heart jumps out of your chest at the sudden whisper in your ear.

Ink, looking awfully pleased with himself, is smirking behind you. His smugness is undercut by the fact he was standing on a beanbag to reach your height.

You respond decidedly cleverly, “umm, I don’t, I mean I just met him... It’s none of your business!”

~~**Very smooth.** ~~

Ink simply laughs and vanishes into a portal of ink. It was kind of anticlimactic, you expected Ink to cause more trouble.

**“₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₮ⱧɆ ⱧɆⱠⱠ ĐłĐ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ฿₳₴₮₳ⱤĐ ĐØ!?”** Error had apparently finished rebooting while your back was turned.

You turn to him, both of you starting at the unexpected closeness.

“Nothing really, he just left,” you say, once you realize you’re being asked a question.

**“₮Ⱨ₳₮ ĐɄ₥฿ ₴QɄłĐ”** Error grumbles under his breath, you catch some words you won’t repeat in polite company. **“₳Ⱡ₩₳Ɏ₴ ฿Ʉ₲₲ł₦₲ ₥Ɇ @#$@#$@#$ Ɽ₳ł₦฿Ø₩ #$%#$^$#^.”**

As Error rants, you try to stifle a yawn. Failing, you cover your mouth with a hand, not wanting to appear rude.

Error notices, but he doesn't seem angry, thank god. He mumbles something, you assume it was directed at you, but you can’t make out his words.

“Would it be okaaaa-” You break off into another yawn. “Okay if I stayed here for the night?”

Error nods remarkably swiftly and attempts to seem disgruntled upon realization.

Error gestures you to follow him, his face is flushing a cute blue. Further, in his room is a woven hammock, obviously well-used.

You’re too tired to care though, you tumble in, barely making it. Strings drop a pillow on your face and you put it under your head before laying back.

“Thanks Error,” you call sleepily, having already closed your eyes. “Goodnight.”

* * *

An odd buzzing noise rouses you, your brow furrows as you snuggle deeper into the hammock. With the slight awareness you have, you notice a blanket has been tucked over you.

**“₩ⱧɎ'₴ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₲Ⱡł₮₵Ⱨ ₴Ø Đł₣₣ɆⱤɆ₦₮?”** Error unique staticky voice is barely audible but quite close.

Something touches your hair, stroking it before being yanked back. You feel like you heard a growl and the noise of sandals stomping away, but you fall back asleep before you can speculate too deeply about it.

* * *

*Ping*

New Stats Available

Do you wish to view everything now?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Integrity

Run: 5

Day: 3

Energy: 0%

Hunger: 30%

Relationships: Narrator, Error, Fresh, Ink

Status: Asleep

Location: Error’s room

_You think you’ve gotten closer to Error, which makes you happy._

View relationships?

**Yes** No

**Profile: Narrator (actiones secundum fidei)**

Creator: Minachi

Soul: Integrity

Version: 5.0

Affection: low

Trust: medium

Feels: hopeful

**Relationships:**

Y/N - ward

_I believe the winds are currently in our favor, hopefully it stays that way._

**Profile: Error (Aftertale-originally)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: high

Affection: medium

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: medium

Possessiveness: high

**Relationships:**

Y/N - Mine

Fresh - Hates and fears

Ink - stupid squid

???? - locked character(s)

_Hates that you’ve met both Fresh and Ink. Wishes he could keep you all to himself._

**Profile: Fresh (Underfresh)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Interest: low

Affection: 0

Lust: high

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - already forgetting

Error - fun to bother

Ink - ‘friend’

???? - locked character(s)

_Fresh went off to do his own thing, will likely forget you soon._

**Profile: Ink (___tale)**

Creator: myebi/comyet

Interest: medium

Affection: 0

Lust: low

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: 0

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - wonders what you are to Error

Error - his counterpart

Fresh - ‘friend’, a being similar to him

???? - locked character(s)

_Interested to see how this plays out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short and so late. I’ve been having a tough time sitting down and writing. Even with an outline. But this next chapter should be pretty fun to write cough*question 3*cough. So I look forward to your answers~
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   1. Error offers to take you somewhere, what is your response?
> 
>     1. Sure, if it’s within the castle
> 
>     2. Yes to anywhere as long as he’s there
> 
>     3. No, you’d rather stay put
> 
>     4. Hesitantly accept
> 
>   2. Error asks you something, do you accept or deny?
> 
>     1. Yes! Thousand times yes
> 
>     2. Giggle and accept
> 
>     3. Tease and accept
> 
>     4. Deny gracefully
> 
>   3. Depending on previous answers, things might get spicy. How do you want that to go?
> 
>     1. No spice, can’t you just sit 3 feet apart and watch Undernovela?
> 
>     2. As sweet as chocolate
> 
>     3. Tease him, his blush is adorable
> 
>     4. You’re shy, it’s kinda a big deal
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


	33. Taking things one step at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I know my recent updates have been sporadic.
> 
> My goal is a chapter about once a week for the foreseeable future.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with me!

You feel like you’re on a boat. Swaying to and fro, your stomach twists a bit. If you attempt to get up, you fear you will fall.

You jolt when you’re thrown into consciousness, your heart pounding as the vestigial sensation of falling disappears.

You tumble out of the hammock, nearly face planting onto the floor. Familiar strings wrap all around you, saving you in the nick of time.

 **“ɎØɄ ₳Ⱡ₩₳Ɏ₴ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₵ⱠɄ₥₴Ɏ?”** You grin at the clear effort to hide the concern in Error’s tone.

“Only in the mornings!” You chirp cheerfully as Error gently lowers you to the floor.

You spin around and notice Error seeming slightly different. The blush isn’t new but there’s something else, you can’t quite put your finger what it is.

~~**His clothes appear different. I believe they have been ironed.** ~~

Did Error actually dress up for you? How is the destroyer of worlds this precious?

 **“₴Ø...”** Error’s yellow-tipped phalanges fiddle with his jacket, it does look pretty crisp.

 **“₮ⱧɆⱤɆ'₴ ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ł ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ₮₳Ⱡ₭ ₮Ø ɎØɄ ₳฿ØɄ₮...”** Error’s eyelights avoid yours, blue light on his cheekbones intensifying.

You nod encouragingly, gesturing for Error to continue. Error finally glances up but can’t seem to gather his words.

 **“ ₵₳₦ ₩Ɇ ₮₳₭Ɇ ₮Ⱨł₴ ɆⱠ₴Ɇ₩ⱧɆⱤɆ?”** Error stutters out through the glitches breaking up his words.

~~**We must be very careful here. I do not believe Error is going to hurt us, but we cannot be sure of the nature of this ‘elsewhere’.** ~~

I’ve got this, you think, a mischievous plan forming in your head.

“I’m happy to go anywhere with you!” you respond, putting an emphasis on the ‘you’.

Error nearly reboots, babbling a bit as he attempts to formulate a response. In the end, he gives up and waves an arm, creating a glitched portal off to the side.

The portal is white, you can’t tell what’s on the other side. There’s a brief pulse of anxiety from the narrator, but it vanishes quickly.

You look to Error, unsure if you should just stroll through the portal. Error expression shows nerves but he gestures for you to enter.

 **“Ⱡ₳ĐłɆ₴ ₣łⱤ₴₮,”** Error coughs out after an awkward pause.

Despite the squirming anxiety in your stomach, you steel yourself and walk into the portal.

Passing through the portal reminds you of walking under water, in an odd way. The portal washes over you, but not in a physical way. Some kind of intangible sensation goes straight through you.

Encouraged by the painless experience, you start to observe your surroundings.

But there’s nothing there.

* * *

Infinite white stretches out in every direction.

You're dizzied by a feeling of insignificance that overwhelms you for a moment.

You stopped moving without meaning to, lost to the sudden upheaval of your sense of reality.

 **“ɎØɄ ₳ⱠⱤł₲Ⱨ₮?”** Error’s words break you out of your daze.

“I-I,” you stutter as you try to respond, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words.

 **“₴ØⱤⱤɎ, ł₮ ₮₳₭Ɇ₴ ₮ł₥Ɇ ₮Ø ₲Ɇ₮ Ʉ₴ɆĐ ₮Ø,”** Error’s tone sounds bitter, perhaps lost in fragmented memories of how he came to be.

Compassion wells up in you, reaching through the current murkiness of consciousness. You turn around, unsettled at the lack of solid ground.

Error’s watching you with distress, a hand half raised, the intention of comfort in his body language.

“I'm-m fine,” you manage to stammer, using the sight of Error as your lifeline. It helps to see all his colors against the endless white of the antivoid.

You trip over _literally_ nothing and find yourself falling onto another beanbag. The physical contact helps ground you, after a minute of fidgeting you shoot Error a crooked half-smile.

“Seriously,” you sit up, studying Error’s eyelights. “I feel better now, what did you want to talk about?”

 **“ĐØ ɎØɄ ₭₦Ø₩ ₩ⱧØ ł ₳₥?”** Error asks in an uncharacteristically solemn tone.

~~**I believe he is referring to the part where he destroys worlds.** ~~

“An adorable bean?” you try to dissipate the growing tension with a flirty tease.

 **“ł-ł-ł, ₩Ⱨ₳₮? ₦Ø-Ø! ł'₥ ₮ⱧɆ ĐɆ₴₮ⱤØɎɆⱤ!”** Error’s glitches flare, for a second it seems like he’s going to reboot.

 **“ØⱤ ₳₮ ⱠɆ₳₴₮ ł ₩₳₴, Ʉ₦₮łⱠ ₮ⱧɆ VØł₵Ɇ₴ ₣ØⱤ₵ɆĐ ₥Ɇ ł₦₮Ø ₳ ₮ⱤɄ₵Ɇ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₴Ø-₵₳ⱠⱠɆĐ '₱ⱤØ₮Ɇ₵₮ØⱤ'.”** Error grumbles, crossing his arms and pouting.

 **“₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₴QɄłĐ ĐØɆ₴₦'₮ ɆVɆ₦ ₳₵₮Ʉ₳ⱠⱠɎ ₵₳ⱤɆ ₳฿ØɄ₮ ₮ⱧɆ ₳Ʉ₴, ⱧɆ JɄ₴₮ ₩₳₦₮₴ Ⱨł₴ ₱₳ł₦₮₴.”** Error rants, gaining steam as he goes on.

**“ⱧɆ Ʉ₴ɆĐ ₮Ø ⱧɆⱠ₱ ฿łⱤ₮Ⱨ ₴Ø ₥₳₦Ɏ ₳Ʉ₴ ł Ⱨ₳Đ ₮Ø ĐɆ₴₮ⱤØɎ ₦Ø₦₴₮Ø₱ JɄ₴₮ ₮Ø ₱ⱤɆVɆ₦₮ ₮ⱧɆ ₥ɄⱠ₮łVɆⱤ₴Ɇ ₣ⱤØ₥ ₵ØⱠⱠ₳₱₴ł₦₲ ₮ⱧɆ Ɽ₳ł₦฿Ø₩ łĐłØ₮ JɄ₴₮ ₭Ɇ₱₮ ⱧɆⱠ₱ł₦₲ ₵ⱤɆ₳₮ØⱤ₴ ₩ł₮ⱧØɄ₮ ₳ ₵₳ⱤɆ ł₦ ₮ⱧɆ ₩ØⱤⱠĐ, Ⱡł₭Ɇ ⱧɆ'₴ ₦ɆVɆⱤ ⱧɆ₳ⱤĐ Ø₣ ₮ⱧɆ ฿₳Ⱡ₳₦₵Ɇ!”**

“So, you’re a guardian of balance?” you interrupt, not wanting Error to get too agitated.

Error splutters, floundering as he looks at you as if you’re crazy. Pot meet kettle.

 **“ⱧØ₩ ₮ⱧɆ ⱧɆⱠⱠ ĐłĐ ɎØɄ ₵Ø₥Ɇ ₮Ø ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₵Ø₦₵ⱠɄ₴łØ₦?”** Error sounds genuinely confused, like he never even considered it.

“Well, you work to keep the balance, right?” You beam at Error as earnestly. “You used to destroy to balance creation and you stopped when Ink also agreed to stop to maintain the balance.”

 **“ł'VɆ ĐɆ₴₮ⱤØɎɆĐ ₥₳₦Ɏ ₳Ʉ₴, Ɇ₦₮łⱤɆ ₩ØⱤⱠĐ₴ ₳₮ ₳ ₮ł₥Ɇ,”** Error repeats, as if he doesn’t fully believe you heard him the first time.

“Yeah, and?” You shrug, you don’t hold it against him. “If you didn’t, wouldn’t the multiverse collapse anyways?”

Error doesn’t have a reply, still studying you with confusion.

“Everything ends, nothing can last forever,” You continue with a touch of wistfulness. “Anything that lives eventually dies, that’s the way it's always been and always will be.”

“That must be a heavy burden though,” You give Error a sympathetic smile. “I’m guessing most people can’t see the big picture and resent you, right?”

 **“ɎØɄ'ⱤɆ ₮ⱧɆ ₥Ø₴₮ ₳฿₦ØⱤ₥₳Ⱡ ₲Ⱡł₮₵Ⱨ ł'VɆ ɆVɆⱤ ₥Ɇ₮,”** Error deadpans, peering down at you with an expression resembling exasperation.

“Careful, you’re making me blush,” you tease, taking that as a compliment. “Keep saying things like that and I might fall in love~”

 ~~ **He is not wrong.**~~ Who’s side are you on?

 **“Ɏ-Ɏ-ØɄ!!!”** Error’s glow has returned in full force, he actually moves away and studies something, a book?

Error turns back, continuing to hide the book from you. He clears his non-existent throat, **“₩ØɄⱠĐ ɎØɄ ₩-₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø...₲Ø ØɄ₮ Ø₦ ₳ Đ-Đ₳₮Ɇ? ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₥Ɇ?”**

 ~~ **I must admit, he is adorable.**~~ Knew you’d see the light.

You giggle at the reluctance you sense from the narrator's confession. You stand up, in order to give Error a proper response.

“I’d love to,” you assert firmly, closing the space between you and Error. Impulsively, you lean in and smooch his cheek.

You withdraw quickly, hoping you didn’t overstep your bounds.

Error reaches his phalanges up to his cheekbone, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

You grin cheekily and wink, delighted at the reactions you can provoke.

* * *

The date offer was apparently immediate, you’re currently sitting on a cliff in Outertale with Error.

The view is breathtaking, the stars seem so close. You could stare at the scene forever.

It’s simply nice, sitting here next to Error. A peek to your side shows the wonder and joy in Error’s gaze. Glancing down, your hands aren’t quite touching, but close.

You move your gaze back to the glittering galaxies, fresh wonder at the new patterns you unearth in the ‘sky’.

“It’s so beautiful,” you whisper in amazement.

 **“ɎØɄ ₭₦Ø₩ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ɆⱠ₴Ɇ ł₴ ฿-฿Ɇ₳Ʉ₮ł₣ɄⱠ?”** Error voice interjects your thoughts.

 ~~ **Are you really about to do this?**~~ Have you met me?

“You?” You’ve always wanted the chance to say this line.

I suppose consistency is a form of integrity, you are always honest about what you are thinking.

Error grumbles something at your reverse-UNO, but he flushes and overlays the tips of his phalanges with your fingers.

You giggle, content with the progress being made.

* * *

It took a long time, but Error eventually got comfortable with touching you. Lots of snuggles and sharing a bed, but kisses are mainly chaste.

 **“ǟʀɛ ʏօʊ ʊռɦǟքքʏ?”** Blueberror asks, giving you a meaningful sideways glance.

“No!” You deny, that’s not the problem. “It’s not that I’m unhappy, I just sort of want...”

 **“աǟռȶ աɦǟȶ?”** Blueberror rests his skull on his fist as he leans forward, encouraging you to continue.

What are you getting all shy for? Be straightforward like you normally are.

“Something more intimate,” You struggle to express your feelings. “physically...”

 **“օɦɦɦɦ, ֆօ ʏօʊ'ʀɛ ֆɛӼʊǟʟʟʏ ʄʀʊֆȶʀǟȶɛɖ.”** Blueberror tries and fails to hide his giggles.

“OK! Let’s talk about something else!” you clap your hands together, desperate to change the subject.

**“ɨ ȶɦօʊɢɦȶ ʏօʊ ֆǟɨɖ ȶɦǟȶ ʏօʊ ǟʟաǟʏֆ ֆʟɛɛք ȶօɢɛȶɦɛʀ?”**

“We share hammocks and beanbags, yeah,” you answer dejectedly. “But we don't do anything beyond making out.”

 **“աɦǟȶ!? ǟʀɛ ʏօʊ ֆɛʀɨօʊֆ?”** Blueberror seems genuinely shocked. **“ɮʊȶ ʏօʊ ɖօռ'ȶ ɛʋɛռ ȶʀɨɢɢɛʀ ɛʀʀօʀ'ֆ ɦǟքɦɛքɦօɮɨǟ ǟռʏʍօʀɛ?”**

“That’s true, and I’m so glad we're finally there,” you pause, trying to organize your feelings. “But Error hasn't shown any interest, so I won't pressure him.”

**“ɦօա ǟɮօʊȶ ʝʊֆȶ ǟֆӄɨռɢ ɦɨʍ? ǟռɖ ʏօʊʀ... 'ʄʟɨʀȶɨռɢ' ɖօɛֆռ'ȶ ƈօʊռȶ”**

“Hey! I take offense to that!” You indignantly retort, shifting away with a huff. **~~Very mature.~~**

**“ɮօȶɦ օʄ ʏօʊ ǟʀɛ ɨʍքօʀȶǟռȶ ʄʀɨɛռɖֆ ȶօ ʍɛ, ɨ ʝʊֆȶ աǟռȶ ʏօʊ ɢʊʏֆ ȶօ ɮɛ ɦǟքքʏ.”**

“I am happy,” you state confidently. “I don’t need more; I love Error either way.”

 **“ɨʄ ʏօʊ ֆǟʏ ֆօ...”** Blueberror's tone expresses skepticism, but you appreciate him backing off.

Dropping the subject, the two of you resume chatting about other topics. Bluberror’s your best friend, Error calls him an abomination, but in a begrudgingly fond tone.

You have friends, a lover, and shelter. What more could you wish for?

* * *

**“ⱧɆɎ, Ɏ/₦?”** Error speaks up abruptly, you’re snuggling with him against a beanbag.

“Hmm?” You cuddle into him more, turning your head so you can hear him better.

 **“ ł-ł Ⱨ₳VɆ ₳ ₴ɄⱤ₱Ɽł₴Ɇ ₣ØⱤ ɎØɄ.”** Error mumbles as he fiddles with his current knitting project.

“Oh?” You prop yourself up on an elbow, curiosity piqued. “What is it?”

 **“₵ⱠØ₴Ɇ ɎØɄⱤ ɆɎɆ₴, ł'ⱠⱠ ⱠɆ₳Đ ɎØɄ ₮ⱧɆⱤɆ ₳Ⱡ-₳ⱠⱤł₲Ⱨ₮?”** Error stands, offering a hand to pull you up.

You take it, smiling at the ease of contact. It took a long time, but the wait was worth it.

Once you're on your feet, you close your eyes. Error puts another hand on your waist, guiding you through a portal.

You’re pretty sure that the surprise is indoors, you sense the even floor beneath you.

Buzzing sounds behind you, Error occasionally glitches when he’s nervous. He says it doesn’t hurt, so you’ve grown to appreciate the sound, it’s a comforting sign of Error's presence.

**“ ɎØɄ ₵₳₦ Ø₱Ɇ₦ ɎØɄⱤ ɆɎɆ₴ ₦Ø₩.”**

Blinking at the change in light, it takes a few moments for your eyes to adjust.

The smell hits you first, roses. There are rose petals scattered all about the floor, and more on the king-sized bed at the end of the room.

 **“ ĐØ ɎØɄ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ł₮?”** Error’s anxious question reverberates across the room.

You are truly dumbfounded, you were expecting a mountain of chocolate or something. This is different, unexpected, new. It kind of implies...

 **“ ł ⱧɆ₳ⱤĐ Ɏ-ɎØɄ ₩₳₦₮ɆĐ ₮Ø...”** Error stammers as he can’t quite get the word out.

Blueberror’s dead, I told him that in confidence.

“I never intended to pressure you,” You desperately need to dissuade him if he doesn't want to. “If you don’t want-”

 **“ ł ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø!”** Error blurts out before you can finish your sentence.

“Really?” You’re thrilled if that’s the case, but you don’t want him to force himself for you.

Error nods in answer and forces his gaze on yours. **“ł ĐØ₦'₮ Ⱨ₳VɆ ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ɆӾ₱ɆⱤłɆ₦₵Ɇ, ฿Ʉ₮...”**

“That’s perfectly fine,” You assure him. “You do know the umm, basics though, right?”

Error nods again, blushing furiously. He pulls you over to the bed and tries pulling off your shirt.

It’s a bit awkward as he struggles with the buttons, you giggle and give him a sweet peck. You shed your shirt and coax him to ditch his coat.

Kisses get more heated, especially with Error’s multiple tongues. They taste of ginger, an unexpected but pleasant earthy taste. You’re enjoying the heated sparks flying between the two of you.

 **“₵₳₦ ł?”** Error’s digits hover uncertainly over your chest, you respond by pulling him down into another kiss.

Error groans into your mouth, digits groping into the soft flesh of your breasts. Meanwhile you use your own fingers down to prep a bit, used to dealing with your needs alone.

Eventually it's not enough for either of you, Error adjusts his position and forms his magic. You spread your legs for him and coax him closer, his glitches vibrate in a tintillating way against you.

There’s a bit of an awkward struggle, both of you painting for air as Error tries to line himself up. It’s clear he practiced forming his magic, but you don’t think he did much else, not that there’s anything wrong with that.

But the near-misses, slides over your entrance wind you up too much. Finally, Error looks to you for confirmation and you nod fervently.

Unfortunately, Error’s inexperience causes a slight complication. Error doesn't move _violently_ , per say, but too eagerly too fast.

The stretch burns and you sense that familiar pain, but you don’t want Error to notice. You blink away the tears pricking at your eyes, discomfort fading quickly.

 **“₳ⱧⱧⱧ-Ⱨ ɎØɄ ₣ɆɆⱠ ₴Ø ₲ØØ-ØĐ!”** Error moans in a voice you’ve haven't heard before. It sends a tingle through you, twisting heat in your lower region.

Error shifts unexpectedly and you can't stop the sharp gasp you let out. You need more time to adjust, but you don’t want Error to worry.

 **“₩Ⱨ₳₮'₴ ₩ⱤØ₦₲?”** Error sounds significantly concerned, moving as he leans closer.

“Stop!” You cry out, too sensitive. “It’s not bad, I just need a minute.”

Error looks heartbroken, you need to say something before he jumps to conclusions.

“I don’t want to stop,” you rush to reassure him, raising a hand up to him. “I just need some time to adjust to you, can you wait a moment for me?”

 **“ɎɆ₳Ⱨ...”** Error responds, leaning into the hand you placed on his cheekbone. **“ł₮'₴ ₴Ø ₩₳Ɽ₥.”**

Both of you already sport bright blushes, but the way Error gazes at you, you feel like you might melt from it.

 **“Ⱨ₦₦₲ⱧⱧ,”** Error moans as you tighten around him, his voice strained.

“You can,” you gasp out, in a similar state. “Move, I’m good now. It’s just because it’s the first TI-IME!”

Error starts pulling back before you can finish your sentence, but pauses when he mistakes your pleasure for pain.

**“ ɎØɄ ₴ɄⱤɆ?”**

You respond by using your legs to pull him back, drawing a sharp moan out of him and a deep sigh from you. Looks like you’ll have to take the lead, not that you mind.

“I’m 100% sure~” you croon at Error, who seems a bit out of it. “You still with me bug?”

Error returns his attention to you, nodding bashfully. He grips your thighs hesitantly, hooking one over his shoulder with your encouragement.

Error moves tortuously slowly, even begging doesn’t get him to speed up until he’s confident he can move smoothly.

 **“₳₥ ł- ĐØł₦₲ Ø₭-₭₳Ɏ?”** Error presses his forehead to yours, magical sweat dripping on you.

“Yes,” you whine, tortured by the slow pace. “But could you, maybe go faster, please?”

Error groans at your breathy plead and obliges you slightly. It takes more time and begs for Error to actually pick up the pace, but it’s so much more exhilarating when he does.

Error’s face is twisted in concentration, blue blush still glowing. You’re entangled with him, connected in every way possible.

Kisses only break when the necessity for oxygen becomes too much for you. Your hands roam along Error’s skeleton, finding the places that make him tick.

“E-Error!” you moan as Error’s movement gets sloppy, hitting different spots.

You can tell Error’s almost at his limit, your peak is approaching too. There are more glitches buzzing on his skeleton, and you think his vision is blocked by Error signs.

You don’t think the sudden roughness is intentional, but you’re certainly not complaining.

Error stops withdrawing, simply rocking forward in short motions as he mouths at your neck and chest.

Error’s peak spreads in you, and he moans as your own climax squeezes him even more.

For several minutes, the only sound is the heavy breaths for both of you.

 **“₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₩₳₴ ₣Ʉ₦,”** Error mumbles as he gets comfy on top of you.

“That was amazing,” you press a chaste peck to Error’s skull, using a hand to stroke him as well.

 **“₵₳₦ ₩Ɇ ĐØ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₳₲₳ł₦?”** Error asks, softly, voice barely audible. You chuckle at the shyness, considering what the two of you just did.

“Whenever you wish,” you tease Error’s familiar bashfulness. “How about right now?”

Error mumbles non-committedly, snuggling into you more, closing his eye sockets.

“You maybe want to clean up a bit before shutting down, bug?” You nudge Error with your shoulder, hoping the nickname he pretends to hate might wake him up a bit.

 **“ł Ⱡł₭Ɇ ฿Ɇł₦₲ ł₦₴łĐɆ,”** Error mutters as he drifts off.

You sigh, at least you’re in a bed. You wriggle a bit under Error, getting more comfortable.

Error grumbles a bit, but doesn’t get up or pull out.

“Oh, whatever shall I do with you?” you whisper, watching Error’s peaceful expression.

You really don’t know what else you could wish for.

* * *

GOOD END

* * *

Stats updated

Achievements unlocked

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Integrity

Run: 5

Day: ?

Lovers: Error

Friends: Blueberror, Comet

Status: Content

Location: Antivoid

_You live comfortably in the antivoid with Error, you’ve added your own personal touch to the space you two live in._

**Profile: Error (Aftertale-originally)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

Love: 100

Trust: 90

Contentment: 95

**Relationships:**

Y/N - lover

Fresh – HATES (and fears)

Ink – rainbow idiot

Blueberror - friend

Comet - abomination (from one of his favorite AUs)

???? - locked character(s)

_Happy with you, spends most of his time with you, but hangs out with his ‘friend’ at your insistence. He pretends he doesn’t have any, but you know better._

**Profile: Fresh (UnderFresh)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

**Relationships:**

Y/N - forgotten

Error - fun to bother

Ink - ‘friend’

Blueberor - hasn’t met

Comet - hasn’t met

???? - locked character(s)

_Eventually forgot you_

**Profile: Ink (___tale)**

Creator: myebi/comyet

**Relationships:**

Y/N - Error’s lover

Error - his counterpart

Fresh - ‘friend’, a being similar to him

Blueberor - hasn’t met (being avoided)

Comet - chill AU Sans

???? - locked character(s)

_Sometimes jealous at all the attention Error gives you, but happy that Error has something that stabilizes him._

**Profile: Blueberror (AskError)**

Creator: CrayonQueen(CQ)/loverofpiggies

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

Error - friend

Fresh - hasn’t met

Ink - avoids

Comet - met through hanging out with you

???? - locked character(s)

_Delighted to make a new friend, especially one that’s not scared of him. Likes how good you are for Error._

**Profile: Comet (Outertale)**

Creator: mimipippin

**Relationships:**

Y/N - friend

Error - acquaintance? 

Fresh - hasn’t met

Ink - multiverse guardian; hasn’t interacted much

Blueberror - met through hanging out with you

???? - locked character(s)

_Considers you a friend, sometimes hangs out with you in Outertale with Blueberror or just the two of you._

**Achievements**

On the ball **(NEW)**

_Achieve a GOOD END for the second time in a row_

Straight as an arrow **(NEW)**

_Achieve a GOOD END with a INTEGRITY soul_

Strange bedfellows **(NEW)**

_Befriend Blueberror and Comet_

It slipped my mind **(NEW)**

_Author forgot to put achievements in the past few chapters_

Consolation prize **(NEW)**

_Because Author forgot to write achievements earlier_

Would you like to reset?

Yes No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?
> 
> I’ll be posting the reset options and updated achievements later, probably sometime tomorrow.


	34. Updated Achievements (NOT A CHAPTER)

ACHIEVEMENTS

**Consolation prize** (OLD)

_Because Author 💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎ to write achievements earlier_

 **It slipped my mind** (OLD)

_💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎ forgot to put achievements in the past few chapters_

 **Strange bedfellows** (OLD)

Befriend Blueberror and Comet

 **Straight as an arrow** (OLD)

_Achieve a GOOD END with a INTEGRITY soul_

 **On the ball** (OLD)

_Achieve a GOOD END for the second time in a row_

 **Familiarity breeds contempt** (OLD)

_With memories of 2 bad ends and 2 good ends, this version of the narrator does not particularly like you_

 **It’s not just a phase** (OLD)

_Your soul gleams within you, a deep blue luminance. You will always have INTEGRITY_

**Orange isn’t my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a BRAVE soul_

**Why not both?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_End up with two Sanses_

**The Tomfoolery Triad** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Join Cross and Killer as a prankster, your combined antics land you in hot water sometimes_

**Fortune favors the bold** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END with a BRAVE soul_

**A sight for sore eyes** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END for the second time_

**The last straw** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You are fed up, you’re going to be a lot more liberal with your dagger_

 **A blessing in disguise** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Encountering Dust actually ended up working out for you_

 **It takes two to tango** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_While it was very dubious, a skeleton took your indecipherable mumble as consent. They believe you were a ‘willing’ party_

**Bolt from the blue** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Everything just went from 0 to 100_

 **Remember who you are** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You chose to act in a way not inline with your soul trait._

**There are clouds on the horizon** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You met and gained the interest of Fresh_

 **You can’t judge a book by its cover** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You got to closer to Horror and got to see his wholesome side_

**Breaking the Ice** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You did something with someone that raised their trust and affection_

 **It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul burns within you, a blazing orange flame. You will always be BRAVE_

**Green isn’t my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a KINDNESS soul_

**Mercy kill** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The narrator reset before you died, not wanting you to suffer needlessly._

**Broken Doll** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You choose not to feel anything, deciding that was better than the pain_

**A sheep in wolf’s clothing** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Encounter Passive!Nightmare_

**A method to madness?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Somehow, your kindness is actually working in your favor. ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎_

**Top Dog** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first encounter with Nightmare, the lord of this castle_

**Kill the goose that lays the golden egg** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset after a GOOD END_

**It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul twinkles within you, a warm green glow. You will always be KIND_

**Cyan isn’t my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a PATIENCE soul_

**Forgetting something...** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_???_

**The paved road** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You chose the safest path most of the time, but you may have missed something on the road less traveled._

**Forget and (don’t) forgive** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_A character gave you a bad time, but you didn’t seek revenge. You won’t forgive them, but you won’t let bad memories taint your happiness_

**With friends like these, who needs enemies?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Form a friendship with one of the ‘bad’ sanses_

**Slow and steady wins the race** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END with a PATIENCE soul_

**We did it boys and girls** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Achieve a GOOD END for the first time_

**You feel like you’re going to have a really bad time** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_A character has gone full-blown yandere for you! Be careful!_

**Third-wheeling** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Witness intimacy that doesn’t involve you_

**Silver lining?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You absorbed some magic in a ‘special’ way, healing small wounds and lowering hunger_

**The original version of sleeping beauty** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Someone had a good time with you while you were unconscious_

**Too much of a good thing** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Several ‘positive’ stats hit 100 for a character, bringing out yandere tendencies. That doesn’t bode well for you._

**No crying over spilled milk** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Despite the circumstances, you try to push past your fears and focus on the future_

**Lights out** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You lost consciousness due to factors outside of your control_

**You have a bad time** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Nonconsensual ‘fun’ times with a character_

**Always knock on wood** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You thought/said something that was immediately turned on you_

**As sweet as chocolate** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross’s affection for you is growing, it might turn into love~_

**I can’t recall, a night so clear** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The stirrings of love for a character are blooming in your chest_

**How do you do fellow kids?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_An old reference that few will know was mentioned, reminding 💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎ how old they are_

**It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul shines within you, a shimmering cyan radiance. You will always have PATIENCE_

**No free lunches** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_The item you chose will depend on you correctly answering riddles for each character, you’ll have to work for a good effect._

**Stockholm Syndrome?** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Choose the previous run’s BAD END character as first encounter_

**Purple isn’t my color** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset a run with a PERSEVERANCE soul_

**Second time’s the charm** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Reset for the first time_

**Paths untried** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Never used your ‘soul’ item_

**Deadpool stan** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Break the fourth wall to a character_

**Always look both ways before Crossing the street ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Get killed by Cross_

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Obtain first BAD/DEAD END_

**The Fitness-gram Pacer Test** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Due to some circumstances, you can no longer run._

**Haste makes waste** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_In your hurry, you managed to injure yourself. Ouch!_

**Two for the price of one** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Cross has affection for you. Chara’s also there._

**May the odds be ever in your favor** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You ‘encountered’ dangerous Sanses without being seen, luck seems to be on your side_

**Finally growing up** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first relationship! Kind of. ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎_

**It’s all downhill from here** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your first encounter was with a Star Sans._

**Boldly go where no-one has gone before** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE) 

_You chose to encounter an unknown character, are you sure you’re not a brave soul?_

**Baby’s first steps** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You need to break in your new vessel, you’ll be needing it later_

**It’s not just a phase** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Your soul glows within you, a soft lavender light. You will always PERSEVERE_

**Happy Birthday** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_Here, have some free stuff. No refunds or returns._

**Never Alone** (UNABLE TO LOAD FILE)

_You’ll never be alone with a voice inside your head! ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎_

**Read the prologue** (OLD)

_Or skim, so long as you get the big picture_

**Prologue Completed** (OLD)

_Book version of the start screen_


	35. Reset

  1. The first question, the most important question, who do you want to be? What soul will you choose?



  * ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎. You remain calm and think carefully before acting

  * ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎. Even when fear takes root in your soul, you won’t let it slow you down

  * ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎. You’ll never go against your principles, no matter what the situation may be

  * ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎. No matter what happens, you’ll keep trying to move forward

  * ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎👎︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎☜︎👎︎. Your compassion is limitless and you reach out a hand to everyone

  * Justice. In spite of the reality, you still seek a just and fair world

  * ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎. In the end, it’s still just you.



  1. Choose an item below. You will also receive an item based on the soul you choose. The last item will be random.

    1. Bag of jellybeans - the SweeTART kind, they’re the best

    2. Steel-toed boots - fashionable and functional, these will protect your feet and do some damage in a pinch

    3. Earrings - not a matching pair, however they still weigh the same

    4. Magic magnifying glass - holding it up can ‘check’ someone. Note: does not actually magnify anything

  2. Who do you want to encounter first this time?

    1. Passive!Nightmare (the correct choice)

    2. Secret character (not a skeleton)

    3. Killer (it’s been a while)

    4. Other (New character)




*Ping*

Stats Updated

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: ???

Run: 6

Day: ??

Energy: ???

Hunger: ???

Relationships: ??? 

Status: ???

Location: ???

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, the justice soul is the only available soul option right now.


	36. Secret tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

Your new vessel awaits in

3

2

1

* * *

Something lands on your face, your nose to be precise. Your face scrunches up reflexively as you feel the sneeze coming on.

“Ah-ah,” you start, and then stop. It’s seriously annoying when that happens, what even was on your face. You see gree-

ACHOOO!

After a few more rapid sneezes, you can finally observe your surroundings. To your surprise, you’re outside. 

A leaf had landed on your nose, likely from one of the several trees around you. There’s an assortment of greenery everywhere, glancing about, you spot some ivy creeping up a wall.

Approaching the wall, it looks like you’re in Nightmare’s castle again. This must be a secret courtyard or something.

*Ping*

New Stats Available

New Items Available

New Achievements Unlocked

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Justice

Run: 6

Day: 1

Energy: 100%

Hunger: 0%

Relationships: none

Status: Alive

Location: courtyard

_Even when life’s not fair, you’ll always stand up for JUSTICE_

**Inventory**

Golden sword

One Cool Cucumber

Magic magnifying glass (MMG)

**Golden sword**

There’s a mysterious power thrumming from it, almost seems alive

**One Cool Cucumber**

This cucumber has shades neatly drawn on it with sharpie

**Magic magnifying glass (MMG)**

Holding it up can ‘check’ someone. Note: does not actually magnify anything

**Achievements**

Blue isn’t my color **(NEW)**

_Reset a run with a INTEGRITY soul_

It’s not just a phase **(NEW)**

_Your soul flares within you, a rich yellow illumination. You will always believe in JUSTICE_

The home stretch **(NEW)**

_Last run before the red soul_

Play the devil's advocate **(NEW)**

_What 💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎👍︎☟︎✋︎ hopes those of you who voted not to meet Night were doing_

The sword sounds pretty interesting, you consider equipping it, but don’t need to provoke any fights for now. Once you’re sure you can draw it without being noticed, you will.

Deciding that there’s nothing else you should do with your items currently, you begin to explore. There has to be a way to get back into the castle.

* * *

How big is this courtyard? You think it’s almost been an hour of you wandering aimlessly.

You sigh, tired of seeing the same scenery over and over. You slow down, and inadvertently trip over an uneven patch of ground.

You hear an odd sound, like someone being startled from behind.

Looking up, you find the one you were hoping for. Passive Nightmare, Night, is watching you with shock. There’s an open book on his lap, you must have interrupted him.

“Hi,” you say for lack of anything better. “Sorry if I spooked you, I’m Y/n.”

“I-wha,” Night stutters at first before taking a deep breath. “How did you even get in here?”

You need to walk a thin line between not lying, but not telling the whole truth.

“I’m very bad with directions, I tend to get lost a lot.” You scratch the back of your head, sheepishly grinning.

Night stares at you with disbelief, clear skepticism in his expression.

“I’ve been told I have a propensity for getting into trouble,” You continue. “But where is this place anyways? And who are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“This is my place, my secret garden,” Night murmurs shyly. “I’m Nightma-, Night, just Night.”

“Night,” you try out the name on your tongue. “That’s a nice name, I prefer night anyways.”

“I’m more of a night-owl and prefer cooler temperatures. Plus the stars and moon are always so pretty,” You ramble, not actually thinking about the nonsense spews from your mouth.

“Umm-,” Night interrupts you, appearing amused. “Thanks, your name is pretty too.”

“Ehehehe,” You chuckle awkwardly, not sure what to respond with when your eyes return to the book in his lap.

“Hey whatcha reading?” You walk closer, trying to peer at the cover.

“Oh this? It’s called ....” Night progressively gets more confident speaking, even gesturing you to sit by him.

Night rambles excitedly about the story, describing the story and characters.

“Oh, this might not be very interesting to you,” Night stutters, getting self-conscious.

“Oh no, it definitely is!” you reassure him. “If you talk so passionately about it, it must be amazing!”

“Sorry, I don’t usually get to talk to anyone about this...” Night averts his eyelights, lavender blooming on his face.

“Don’t apologize!” you reiterate, “I enjoy listening to you, you don’t need to apologize when you haven’t done anything wrong.”

For a moment, Night looks like he has a response, but he merely holds up his book like a shield. As adorable as he is, you don’t want to push anymore and make him uncomfortable.

“So...” you break the tension in the air, without a plan in mind. “Do you manage this place? It’s got a unique sense of coziness to it, despite the size. Or maybe I was wandering in circles.”

“Heh, it’s not very big, it almost takes skill to get lost in here.” Night seems a bit more confident in chatting with you.

“And yeah, this is my garden. I’ve got an affinity for nature, humans call it a ‘green thumb’ I believe.

“Yeah, I never had one but I’ve heard of others having one,” You sigh, exaggerated distraught. “Sometimes it’s hard enough just to keep myself alive, let alone a plant.”

“Yeah...” Night trails off, obviously recalling unpleasant memories. You’re about to interject something when,

“I prefer reading here,” Night gazes at his garden. “It’s peaceful and reminds me of home.”

“Is this not your home?” You ask, internally hitting yourself for the insensitive question you just blurted out.

“No it is,” Night is quick to respond, appearing genuine. However, there’s a melancholic sense of longing in his expression as he considers the word.

“I used to live with my brother and mother,” Night confesses sadly. “But that was a long, long time ago.”

You know the story, and don’t want to dredge up bad memories. You’re trying to think of a new topic when Night speaks up again.

“But they weren’t there when I needed them,” Night growls, surprising you. “Someone else was and has been ever since.”

You are at a loss for words, Night is undoubtedly referring to the corruption from the negative apples. Perhaps he views ‘Nightmare’ as his savior, despite the fact that it killed his mother and tries to kill his brother.

Speaking of which, is Nightmare listening in right now? Considering what happened last time, you really hope not.

Seems like Nightmare has some sort of attachment to Night, you’re not sure you fancy finding out what kind.

You wonder if you could reach Dream and tell him that his real brother is still there. It shouldn’t be too difficult to summon Ink, and hopefully get him to take you to Dream.

Night suddenly tenses besides and you peer at him with concern, but he’s already moving.

“I have to leave,” Night blurts unexpectedly as he gathers his books and heads to a nondescript portion of the wall.

Placing a skeletal hand on it, a doorway appears, leading into a small hallway.

“You should be careful here,” Night warns without turning around. “It’s not safe for a human.”

“Wait,” you call, not wanting to lose the chance. “Can I see you again?”

Night clenches a free hand, and shakes his head.

“You should leave this place as soon as possible, please don’t try to search for me. It’ll only end badly.”

Before you can do anything else, Night runs off, surprisingly speedily considering the weight of the books he’s carrying.

Unfortunately the opening closes before you can walk through,

*Ping*

New Stats Available

Do you wish to view everything now?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Y/N L/N**

Soul: Justice

Run: 6

Day: 1

Energy: 70%

Hunger: 30%

Relationships: Night

Status: alive

Location: Night’s secret garden

_You’re conflicted, you’re not sure what you want to do next._

View relationships?

 **Yes** No

**Profile: Night (Dreamtale)**

Creator: Jokublog

Interest: high

Affection: low

Lust: medium

Bloodlust: 0

Trust: low

Possessiveness: 0

**Relationships:**

Y/N - someone nice

???? - locked character(s)

Night really liked talking to you, but he fears what will happen to you if you linger in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think and any errors I missed.
> 
> Without further ado,
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   1. What’s your next move?
> 
>     1. Find a way out of the courtyard
> 
>     2. Find a place to hide out in
> 
>     3. Look around for anything useful
> 
>     4. Knock on walls, hoping someone will hear and let you out
> 
>   2. You have an opportunity to use your MMG, what will you do?
> 
>     1. Use it only if you can do so discreetly
> 
>     2. Use it, if you get caught, who cares?
> 
>     3. Too risky, don’t use it.
> 
>     4. Create a distraction for you to use it without being caught
> 
>   3. What should you do to help Night?
> 
>     1. Summon Ink/Dream, they’d want to rescue him
> 
>     2. Find a way to separate his corruption from him, Night needs his own body
> 
>     3. Try to seal/destroy the corruption, it’s the one who’s evil
> 
>     4. Work on dealing with Nightmare (corruption) first
> 
>   4. Would you like to reset?
> 
>     1. Yes
> 
>     2. No
> 
> 



End file.
